My Lord
by Endou
Summary: "Anything for you My Lord"/Kali ini, aku lah yang akan melindungimu, Naruto. Takkan kubiarkan kau menghilang./ CHAP 12 UPDATE!/ Review, please? HIATUS
1. Pertemuan

**My Lord **

Summary : Akulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya pelayan setiamu, melindungimu dari bahaya yang selalu mengintaimu, menjauhkanmu dari kematian. Hingga kau menghembuskan nafas terakhhirmu. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, agar kau tersenyum, melupakan kenyataan. Akan kulaksanakan semua perintahmu seraya berkata, '_Anything for you, My Lord'_.

Author Note : ini fict pertama saya. Saya author baru disini. Mohon kritik serta saran dari senpai-senpai sekalian.^^ emm… cerita ini aneh, abal, gaje, dan masih banyak lagi hal buruk yang ada di fict saya ini. Fict ini bukan cerita ninja seperti cerita aslinya tapi dalam fict ini mereka tetap bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus ninja seperti dalam cerita aslinya.^^(gak konsisten) dalam fict ini

Naruto berumur 15 tahun

Sasuke berumur 17 tahun

Kakashi berumur 24 tahun

Iruka berumur 23 tahun

"blablabla" = bicara secara langsung

'blablabla' = bicara dalam hati

_Italic _= flashback

Pairing : NaruSasu/SasuNaru –entahlah?- *ditendang

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje, abal, gak mutu,dll.

Genre : Friendship and bit Romance

Chapter 1 Pertemuan

**Naruto POV**

"Ukh..."

Sakit yang kurasakan akibat luka yang kudapat semakin menjadi-jadi, seakan-akan mulai menggerogoti tubuhku.

'Apa aku hanya sampai sini saja? Ironis sekali! Mati karena ketidak mampuan menjalankan misi.' rutukku dalam hati.

Aku tak tau kemana aku berjalan, aku hanya mengikuti arah angin saja. Mengapa? Tentu saja, karena aku tak punya tempat tujuan. Organisasi pembunuh bayaran bernama 'Akatsuki' tempat aku bergabung tak mungkin mau menerimaku lagi setelah aku gagal menjalankan misi sepenting ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menghadapi kenyataan ini. Khu khu khu, ya, aku di buang, tak lagi di butuhkan. Ada di dunia ini pun hanya jadi sampah.

**UHUK! **

Aku merasakan cairan kental merayap keluar dari rongga mulutku perlahan. Kuseka mulutku yang berlumuran darah, kuperhatikan tangan ku yang berlumuran darah dari mulutku. 'Darah terkutuk!' batinku.

**TAP! TAP!**

Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Apa dia orang dari organisasi yang datang untuk menghabisiku? Tidak mungkin, mereka pasti tahu aku sekarat sekarang ini, tanpa di bunuh pun akan mati dengan sendirinya.

**TAP! TAP! TAP! **

Aku bisa merasakannya, orang itu semakin mendekat. "SIAPA DI SANA? AKU TAU SEJAK TADI KAU MENGIKUTIKU!" bentakku pada orang itu.

"Maaf, daritadi aku memang mengikutimu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menolonmu. Kau terlihat kesakitan." ucap pria itu lembut.

'Menolong? Ini mimpi? Tidak mungkin dia sungguh-sungguh mau menolongku kan?' "Kau orang yang di perintahkan organisasi untuk membunuhku? Tak usah repot-repot aku pasti akan mati dengan sendirinya. Lihat? Tubuhku penuh luka dalam. Sebentar lagi aku pasti mati kehabisan darah." ucapku sinis.

**UHUK! UHUK! **

Lagi-lagi aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Tampaknya bukan hanya luka luar saja yang kudapat. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa tenagaku langsung hilang setengahnya. Tubuhku terhuyung dan membentur tembok lorong di sampingku.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?"

Pandanganku mengabur. Aku masih mendengar teriakannya memanggilku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku sampai kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri.

**Normal POV**

"Eng..." erang seorang pemuda yang kemarin diselamatkan seseorang di lorong.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya? Kau sudah baikan? Kau sudah tak sadarkan diri selama delapan jam, lho." ujar seorang pria berumur sekitar 25 tahunan dengan rambut silver.

"HAH! SIAPA? INI DIMANA?" bentak pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja sadarkan diri tadi.

"Yare...yare... tak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan? Kau ada di Uchiha's Mansion. Aku Kakashi, kepala pelayan di sini. Kemarin kau di selamatkan oleh salah satu anak buahku. Nah, bisa kau ceritakan padaku semua tentangmu?"ujar Kakashi tenang.

'Apa tak apa-apa kalau aku menceritakan tentang diriku pada pria ini? Dia terlihat baik sih, tapi...' batin pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Ada apa? Ayo, ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu. Kau terlihat menarik."

"A-ano... namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku yatim piatu sejak lahir. Umurku... lima belas tahun."ucap Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, lalu, organisasi apa yang kau bicarakan kemarin pada anak buahku? Ceritakan ya?" ujar Kakashi masih dengan tenang.

"E-eh, i..itu..." Ujar Naruto tergagap.

"Tak apa, aku tidak akan mengusir atau pun membunuhmu kok..." ucap pria dengan masker itu.

"Eng... itu adalah organisasi perkumpulan untuk para pembunuh bayaran, namanya 'Akatstuki'. Aku di pungut oleh salah satu anggota akatsuki saat umurku enam tahun. Aku di ajarkan berbagai macam beladiri, aku juga di ajarkan berbagai jurus ninja. Saat aku menginjak umur delapan tahun aku sudah menguasai semua yang mereka ajarkan. Aku pun mulai menjadi seperti mereka, menjadi seorang pembunuh." cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu, saat aku berumur sembilan tahun mereka mengurung sesuatu dalam tubuhku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa itu, yang ku tahu 'sesuatu' itu membuat penyembuhan lukaku semakin cepat, juga memberikanku tenaga dasyat saat terdesak. Tapi... munculnya sangat jarang." lanjut Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Begitu ya?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak, 'Dia menguasai semua jenis beladiri dan jurus ninja hanya dalam kurung waktu 2 tahun. Dia bukan manusia biasa. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki monster dalam tubuhnya yang mampu mempercepat penyembuhan, kemampuan khas milik 'Kyuubi' fufufufu apa kuperkerjakan dia saja ya?'

"Yah... namamu Naruto ya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau mau berkerja di mansion ini?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, aku ingin kau berkerja di sini sebagai _butler_ baru tuan muda."

"Boleh? Aku 'kan mantan kriminal?"

"Yah... anggap saja kau yang dulu sudah mati dan sekarang kau memulai hidup baru dari nol." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Jadi..?"

"Aku mau! Ya! Aku mau jadi _butler_ di mansion ini!" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Yosh! Mulai besok kau bekerja di sini. Besok aku akan membawamu menghadap yang mulia, pemilik mansion ini. Oh ya, lukamu?" ada sedikit nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh! 'Kan ada dia" ujarnya seraya menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

"Oke! Kalau begitu istirahatlah! Oyasumi!" kemudia dia menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini aku akan di pertemukan pada majikanku yang baru. Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan memulai hidup dari nol lagi.

"Naruto, ayo! Fugaku-sama sudah menunggumu." ujar seorang pria berambut coklat padaku.

"Maaf, apa kau yang waktu itu menemukanku?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ya, kau benar. Namaku Umino Iruka, namamu Naruto kan?"

"Ya, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan 'Iruka-san'?"

"Tentu" ucapnya seraya tersenyum padaku.

'Dia tersenyum untukku? Sungguh? Benar-benar untukku?'

"Ada apa?" tanya lembut.

Suaranya memberikan rasa hangat pada tubuhku. Rasa hangat yang baru pertama kali ini kurasakan. "Tak apa."

Kami mulai berjalan menuju ruangan dimana aku akan di pertemukan dengan tuanku yang baru.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya." jawabku singkat.

"Sejak kapan kau kehilangan ekspresimu?"

Aku tersentak, baru kali ini ada yang menanyakan tentang ekspresi yang tak pernah muncul diwajah tan-ku. "Aku tidak tau, mungkin saat aku pertama kali diperintahkan untuk membunuh seseorang yang tidak memiliki kesalahan?"

"Gomen, sepertinya aku mengingatkanmu pada hal yang tidak enak."

Aku bisa merasakan nada penyesalan dari nada suaranya. "Tak apa, aku tidak begitu peduli kok."

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Masuklah aku menunggu di luar."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan membuka pintu berwarna coklat gelap di hadapanku. Di balik pintu itu aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di belakang sebuah meja kerja.

"Kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" kata pria yang ada di hadapanku.

"Ya, itu nama saya tuan." Aku berusaha terdengar sesopan mungkin.

"Mulai sekarang kau kuperkerjakan sebagai _butler _baru putraku yang kedua."

"Baik. Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

"Aku harap kau bukan hanya menuruti perintahnya saja, tetapi juga menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar. Dan kuharap, kau bisa merubah pandangannya pada setiap orang."

"Baik!"

"Kau boleh pergi."

Aku keluar dari ruangan tadi, Iruka-san mesih setia menungguku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku di perintahkan untuk menjadi _butler _Tuan Muda"

"Begitu? Berarti sekarang aku harus memperkenalkanmu pada tuan yang akan kau layani, Tuan Muda Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Young Master

MY LORD

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : masih berkutat dengan kebingungan. *dilempar kursi

a-ada yang **review! **Te-terima kasih! Ka-Kazuki bener-bener gak nyangka! Ternyata ada yang mau berbaik hati mau membaca fict Kazu bahkan nge-review... sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH ya! Kazu tambah semangat nih!

Ok. Sekarang Kazu mau bales review dulu. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang nggak di bales. OK! KITA MULAI! *semangat '45

**Mechakucha no aoi neko**

Terima kasih sarannya! Kazu baru sadar sekarang setelah, (boleh kupanggil aoi-san?) Aoi-san bilang begitu. Hehehe maaf, Kazu ceroboh banget kenapa bisa lupa ya? Gimana kalo gini aja? Jadi, si Naruto itu udah 'bodo amit' sama masa lalunya jadi mau ada yang tahu kek dia juga bodo amat alias udah mau bunuh diri. Terus kan kakashi bilang kalo dia yang lama udah mati trus terlahir kembali kan? Yah, dia anggap itu masa lalu orang lain bukan masa lalunya gitu… sekali lagi terima kasih.

**Luciel Lucifer**

Terima kasih Luciel-san! Aku mau dong ikut PM Luciel-san! Aku masih baru banget dalam hal tulis menulis sih, masih gak becus. Ceritanya ngelantur ya? Maaf, Kazu jarang banget nulis kalo gak di suruh guru. Yang biasa Kazu lakukan Cuma menggambar langit… hehe. Jadi kapan PM dimulai? Terima kasih udah kasih tahu cara menulis yang benar. Terima kasih…

**Micon **

Terima kasih, Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih udah mau ngelirik Fict gak mutu ini…. Sekali lagi Terima kasih

**Arisa Adachi**

Terima kasih! Saran dari Arisa-san pasti sangat berguna untuk Ch 2 ini. Terima kasih Arisa-san! Arisa-san suka ceritaku? Aku nggak nyangka bisa ada yang suka... soalnya menurutku ini payah banget di bandingkan sama yang lain... Terima kasih!

**Hayashibara Nao**

Terima kasih sudah memberi tahukan hal sepenting itu yang ternyata luput dari mata Kazu. Terima kasih Hayashibara-san! TERIMA KASIH!

Nah, untuk yang lain yang belum Kazu balas Reviewnya Kazu minta maaf.

Oke! Happy Reading!

Chapter 2 Tuan Muda

**Naruto POV**

Kami berjalan beriringan di sebuah lorong panjang.

"Kamar tuan muda Sasuke ada di ujung lorong ini." aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Tuan Muda, saya membawa _butler_ anda yang baru." Ujar Iruka-san sopan pada seseorang yang ada di kamar itu.

"Hn," balas orang yang ada di dalam kamar singkat.

"Namamu?" tanya orang yang akan menjadi Tuan Mudaku.

"Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, Botchama." ujarku memperkenalkan diri

"Kau boleh pergi Iruka"

"Baik tuan". Ujar Iruka-san.

Aku merasa Tuanku ini memiliki sifat yang dingin. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi sepertiku. Tapi, kurasa dia bukan 'tidak memiliki' ekspresi tapi 'menyembunyikan' ekspresi lebih tepatnya.

"Namamu Naruto kan? Berapa umurmu? Tubuhmu kecil. Apa kau benar-benar bisa melindungiku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Umur saya 15 tahun, Botchama. Dan perlu Anda ketahui, saya sudah menguasai semua ilmu beladiri dan jurus ninja." Ujarku tak rela diremehkan.

"Hn." balasnya singkat.

**Sasuke**** POV **

'_Butler _baruku dia kan?' tanyaku dalam hati. Ya, 'dia' pemuda pirang dengan tubuh penuh luka yang kemarin kulihat tengah di gendong oleh Iruka.

"Tuan Muda, saya membawa _butler_ anda yang baru." aku mendengar suara Iruka. Aku menghadapkan wajahku ke sumber suara. Aku melihatnya, orang yang akan melindungiku mulai sekarang. Anak yang kemarin.

"Namamu?" aku sudah tau namanya dari Kakashi, aku hanya ingin memastikan informasi saja.

"Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, Botchama." jawabnya sopan.

"Kau tau tugasmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya hidup untuk melindungimu, Botchama." entah mengapa aku mendengar nada tulus dari mulutnya, mengingatkanku pada _butler_ pertamaku. Bagaikan _deja 'vu. _Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sama persis dengan yang 'dia' ucapkan.

**Flashback **

"_Sasuke, kau sudah besar. Nyawamu mulai jadi incaran. Karena itu aku akan memperkerjakan butler untukmu." _

"_Baik, tou-sama." _

"_Masuklah." perintah tou-sanku pada seseorang. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. _

"_Namaku Inuzuka Kiba! Yoroshiku, Botchama" aku hanya bisa memandang wajah pelayanku itu. Senyuman lebar dengan setia bertengger di wajahnya. _

"_Sa-Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." kataku tergagap. _

"_Mm! Aku sudah tau kok! Sasuke-sama!" _

"_Bawa Sasuke ke kamarnya, Kiba!" ayahku memerintahkan pelayanku untuk membawaku kekamar. _

"_Ha'i! Fugaku-sama. __Ikuzo, Bocchan." kata pria itu riang sambil menggandeng tanganku seolah dia adalah aniki-ku. _

"_Le-lepas!" aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. _

"_Aduh... tuan muda tidak usah malu-malu begitu dong.." dia mulai menggodaku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan langkah kakiku menuju kamarku. _

"_Ohayou, Bocchan! Ayo bangun, kau harus sekolah bukan?" _

"_Eng..." cahaya matahari memaksa untuk menerobos kelopak mataku. __Dengan amat terpaksa aku bangun, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil. Tentu saja yang menyetir mobil itu adalah Kiba, butlerku. _

"_Nah, sudah sampai." aku turun dari mobilku dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas. _

_12.45 waktunya pulang. Aku bisa melihat dari jendela kelasku, pemuda bertato yang sejak pagi tadi berdiri dengan posisi yang sama saat aku meninggalkannya, pelayanku, menunggu dengan setia di pagar sekolah. _

"_Ayo, pulang aku lapar." ujarku tanpa mempedulikan senyuman yang ia tujukan padaku. _

"_BOCCHAN! AWAS!" tiba-tiba dia menggendongku dan membawaku berlari. _

"_A-ada apa? Pembunuh?" _

"_Ya tuan muda. __Mereka mengincar nyawamu." _

_Aku tersentak. Apa mulai sekarang aku akan melewati hari-hariku dengan cara seperti ini? Kalau setiap hari aku di incar berarti tak ada jaminan aku masih hidup besok 'kan? Jangan kan untuk kedepannya, apa hari ini aku akan bertahan? _

"_Tuan muda jangan khawatir. Aku hanya hidup untuk melindungimu, Bocchan." Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal itu. Seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi, aku senang dia berkata seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia tulus mengatakannya. Ayahku saja tak pernah mengatakannya. _

"_Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanyaku menyakinkan._

"_Tentu saja" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. _

**Flashback off**

Aku masih ingat betul hari-hari yang kulalui bersama pelayan pertamaku itu. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Ya, menyenangkan sampai hari itu tiba. Hari yang membuatku terus mengutuk diriku, mengutuk dunia. Aku terus mengenang masa laluku hingga aku jatuh tertidur.

**Normal POV **

SREK! Naruto menggeser tirai yang menghalangi cahaya matahari pagi masuk ke dalam kemar tuan mudanya.

"Ohayou, Botchama." Ujarnya sambil mengguncang tubuh tuannya.

"Eng... Berisik! Aku masih mengantuk, tahu!" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tuannya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Botchama, anda harus sekolah. Apa anda lupa? Ini hari pertama untuk tahun ajaran baru." Sebelum di ceramahi oleh si cempreng pirang itu lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera memasuki kamar mandi.

"Botchama, saya sudah menyiapkan seragam anda. Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan anda sekarang." Naruto pun meninggalkan kamar tuan mudanya.

Selesai memakai seragam, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Di ruang makan sudah tersedia makan paginya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapa pria muda berambut silver.

"Hn." sapaan hangat dari kakashi hanya di balas dengan gumaman Sasuke.

"Setelah sarapan saya akan mengantar anda ke sekolah, Botchama." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari sarapannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Oi, kenapa kau memakai seragam yang sama denganku?" Sasuke tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahukanmu. Mulai hari ini, Naruto akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu agar dia bisa mengawasimu selama di sekolah." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Tapi, masuk ke KHS (Konoha High School) bukanlah hal yang mudah kan? Ini ulahmu ya?" Sasuke mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. 'Yang benar saja! Masa' di sekolah masih harus di buntutin juga?' pikir Sasuke.

"Yare-yare... jangan berburuk sangka begitu, Naruto mengikuti tes dengan adil seperti murid lain kok. Ya 'kan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Dan dia lulus dengan nilai sempurna! Pelayanmu hebatkan, Sasuke? Tak hanya kuat tapi juga pintar." lanjut Kakashi. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

'Intinya, aku tidak bisa membantah karena dia masuk dengan adil. Tidak bisa kuusir ya?' kata Sasuke dalam hati

Selesai sarapan, Naruto dan Sasuke menuju mobil yang akan mereka naiki. Iruka-lah yang mengendarai mobil itu. Tentu saja! Naruto kan baru 15 tahun! Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia memang sudah diperbolehkan membawa mobil sendiri. Tapi, tahu sendirikan? Dia itu seorang 'TUAN MUDA'. Mobil mereka berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Naruto membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Hei, kau kelas 1 apa?" tanya Sasuke pada pelayannya, Naruto.

"Saya di perintahkan untuk ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu." Naruto menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo."

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, banyak siswi yang berteriak saat mereka berdua melewati kerumunan orang.

'KYAAA! SASUKE-SAMA!'

'KYAAA!' Tentu saja, Sasuke sudah biasa dengan teriakan fans girlnya. Naruto yang tidak biasa dengan lengkingan perempuan hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik mereka –dilarang Sasuke- karena meneriaki tuannya. Meskipun mayoritas dari mereka berteriak ada juga yang berbisik membicarakan Naruto,

'Eh, siapa tuh?'

'Keren ya?'

'Matanya biru!'

'Keren'

'Keren sekali'

'Gak kalah sama Sasuke-sama'

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus kesal, 'Dasar perempuan-perempun centil' batinnya. Sedangkan Naruto mau tidak mau senang juga atas pujian mereka. Yah.. bangga dong, muka pelayan gak beda-beda jauh sama majikannya meski statusnya beda jauh.

"Tsunade-baasan! Pelayanku kau tempatkan di kelas 1 apa?" ya, tahun ini Sasuke memasuki tingkat 3. Naruto kan baru 15 tahun jadi pasti dia masuk tingkat 1 kan? Itulah yang di pikirkan Sasuke. Tapi, pikirannya salah besar.

"Kau bicara apa Sasuke-kun? Dia ada di tingkat 3. Sama denganmu." jawab sang kepala sekolah santai.

"APA?" lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hancur sudah citra Uchiha di tangannya.

"Kau tidak salah?" tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya, dia jenius sekali. Bahkan melebihimu dan Shikamaru. Jadi kumasukkan saja di tingkat 3. kan sayang bakatnya tersia-siakan." jelas Tsunade asal.

'Apa? Aku yang terkenal paling jenius di sekolah ini bisa kalah dari orang yang statusnya adalah pelayanku?' batin Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Dia di kelas apa?" tanya Sasuke datar setelah berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

**Naru****to POV**

Di sinilah kami, berdiri dihadapan pintu geser berwarna putih dengan papan menggantung diatasnya yang bertuliskan 3-A.

"Sedang apa kau? Kau tidak mau masuk?" kata-kata dari tuan mudaku menyadarkanku dari alam khayalku.

"Ma-maaf, Botchama. Silahkan" aku menggeser pintu dan mempersilahkan tuanku masuk.

"Hn. Kau duduk di sebelahku." Ujar (baca:perintah) Botchama padaku.

"Ha'i, Botchama."

"Silahkan, Botchama." Aku menggeserkan kursinya dan mempersilahkanya duduk.

"Hn"

Anak-anak lain di kelas mulai membicarakanku. Aku bisa dengar semua pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas. Yah, pakai keahlianku sedikit sih... kalau sedikit tak apa kan?

'Hei, itu pelayan Sasuke-kun yang baru ya?'

'Sepertinya iya. Tadi dia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Botchama' kan?' yah, kira-kira seperti itulah yang terdengar olehku.

Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi. Beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi pintu kelasku dan tuan muda di geser oleh seorang guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas kami. Muncullah seorang wanita berambut panjang dari ambang pintu.

"Halo, semua! Saya Kurenai dan mulai saat ini saya akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kelas ini."Ujarnya mulai memperkenalkan diri pada kami. "Nah, supaya terasa lebih akrab, aku minta kalian maju ke depan kelas satu persatu dan memperkenalkan diri kalian. Aku minta kalian menyebutkan nama kalian, hal yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai, hobi dan setelah lulus nanti mau kuliah jurusan apa. Ok! Mulai dari barisan paling depan!

"Tch, memangnya kita anak TK? Di suruh memperkenalkan diri seperti itu?" gerutu tuan mudaku.

"Tuan muda tidak suka ya? Disuruh maju ke depan kelas hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Hn."

"Berikutnya!" tanpa memperdulikan _deathglare_ dari murid-muridnya dia melanjutkan acara perkenalan itu.

Satu persatu temanku maju kedepan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Tibalah giliranku sekarang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke depan kelas. Di depan kelas semua mata tertuju padaku, membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku menarik napas dan membuka mulutku.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Hal yang kusukai aku sendiri tidak tahu. Hal yang tidak kusukai ada banyak. Aku hanya pelayan. Jadi, mungkin aku tidak akan meneruskan pendidikanku." kudengar teman-teman sekelasku hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar acara perkenalan selesai, kami pun mulai belajar.

**Normal POV**

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Belum sempat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dia langsung di kerumuni siswi-siswi teman sekelas mereka atau mungkin juga tidak. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu. Naruto yang tidak pernah di kerumuni orang sebanyak ini mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia mengirimkan sinyal 'minta bantuan' pada tuan mudanya. Tapi memang nasib, yang diterimanya hanya gelengan kepala dan senyum yang entah apa maksudnya, membuat Naruto tambah berkeringat dingin

'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan tuan muda sekarang ini' itulah yang di pikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Hei, namamu Naruto 'kan? Aku Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku."seorang siswi mulai mengajaknya bicara. Belum sempat dia menjawab kata-kata gadis tadi, gadis lain sudah mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino."

"Aku Karin!" mereka berebut untuk bicara dengan Naruto.

BRAK! Naruto kaget dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara. 'Haah... ulah tuan muda ya?' batin Naruto

"Pergi! aku ingin ke kantin dengannya! Menjauh dari pelayanku!" bentaknya pada gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi mengerumuniku. 'Yokatta na~ Akhirnya tuan muda mau menolongku.' Naruto sangat bersyukur dalam hati.

Mereka pergi dengan wajah merengut. Setelah mereka pergi datanglah orang-orang tak diundang *plak –teman-teman Sasuke. (jangan main pukul! Sakit tahu!)

"Sasuke, kenapa kau marah-marah?" ujar teman tuan muda yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama seperti Sasuke.

'Mirip Tuan Muda.' Pikir Naruto.

"Diam kau Sai!"

'Oh... namanya Sai?' batin Naruto.

"Botchama, tidak baik memperlakukan seorang _lady_ seperti tadi. Laki-laki harus bersikap lembut pada seorang _lady. _Tidak boleh menggebrak meja di hadapan para _Lady _seperti tadi._" _Ujar Naruto memperingatkan. Orang yang diperingatkan hanya menjawab dengan gumam-an kesayangannya.

"Hn."

"Ayo ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar!" ujar Sai sambil menarik-narik Sasuke.

"Botchama, anda ingin saya pesankan apa?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Ah, aku mau _spaghetti_ saja!" bukannya Sasuke, malah Sai yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Maaf, tapi saya menanyakan tuan muda. Haruskah saya melayani mereka, Botchama?" 'aku hanya melakukan perintah tuan muda, jika tak ada perintah, itu artinya aku tak akan bergerak.' Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu, biar saja mereka melayani diri mereka sendiri! Kau 'kan pelayanku! Aku mau jus tomat dan _sandwich_ saja." ujarnya sambil memandang dingin teman-tamannya.

"Silahkan, Botchama." Naruto meletakkan nampan berisi jus tomat dan _sandwich_ pesanan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau sopan sekali ya? Kau mau saja di suruh melayani orang minim kosakata kayak dia" ujar seseorang berambut coklat panjang dengan iris berwarna lavender.

'Kenapa? Itu pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja! Karena tuan mudalah yang menyelamatkanku!' batin Naruto.

**Flashback.**

_**Naru**__**to POV**_

"_Naruto, apa kau tahu? Kenapa orang asing yang sama sekali belum kami kenal sepertumu malah kami pekerjakan?" tanya Iruka-san padaku. _

"_Tidak." _

"_Itu karena menjadikanmu butlernya adalah permintaan langsung dari tuan muda. Ia yang meminta pada Fugaku-sama agar kau di pekerjakan sebagai butlernya. Kemarin dia melihatku menggendongmu. Lalu dia bertanya begin,i _

'_Siapa dia?' Aku menjawab, 'maaf tuan muda tapi, dia terlihat kesakitan saya hanya ingin menyembuhkan luku-lukanya saja. Setelah sembuh saya akan menyuruhnya pergi dari sini. Aku mohon tuan. Hanya sampai lukanya sembuh. _

'_Tidak perlu di usir. Biarkan dia tinggal di mansion ini. pekerjakan dia sebagai butlerku!' kurang lebih begitulah katanya." __Iruka-san menceritakan padaku kronoligis bagaimana aku bisa bekerja di sini. _

'_Tuan mudaku menyelamatkanku. Aku akan melundunginya meski nyawa taruhannya, meski harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis. Aku akan melindunginya dengan cara apapun.' Tekadku dalam hati._

**Flashback Off**

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Jangan melamun!" suara Sai menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Itu karena Botchama telah menyelamatkanku." Kata Naruto tenang.

BRUSH!

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka suara tadi berasal dari tuan mudanya. Secara gitu, Tuan mudanya kan orang yang paling jaim. "Anda tersedak? Anda tidak apa-apa, Botchama?" Naruto memberikan sapu tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Iruka menceritakannya padamu?" Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, yang sukses membuat wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. 'Buat apa dia malu?' pikir Naruto polos.

Para siswa itu pun mulai berbincang-bincang. "Bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing pada Naruto?" usul Sai.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji. Yoroshiku."

"Aku Sai! Yorushiku, Naruto "

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku ne minna." Naruto ikut menyebutkan namanya.

Bel pelajaran berbunyi. Sudah saatnya bagi para pemuda tadi untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Sudah bel. Nah, ayo kembali ke kelas. Ayo, Naru-chan!" ajak Sai sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

BATS!

Naruto menarik tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Sai. "Go-gomen ne, saya kaget karena di tarik tiba-tiba. Maaf, tapi apa Sai-sama bisa memanggil ku dengan embel-embel '-kun'? Saya bukan anak perempuan, saya malu jika di panggil begitu." Naruto mengatakan itu semua tanpa ekspresi, membuat yang lain –Neji, Shika, Sasuke- sakit perut menahan tawa .

"Ahahaha gomen. Gomen. Habis... Naru imut sih..." kata Sai dengan intonasi kekanak-kanakkan.

BZIIT!

Seketika itu juga wajah Naruto memucat. 'Ti-tidak mungkin! Te-tenang Naruto! Ini Cuma bercanda! Ya, bercanda! Kau benar-benar tidak tau cara bersosialisasi!' batin Naruto. 'Ok! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ehm... ehm... ehm...'

"Oh..." Naruto membalas ucapan Sai tadi dengan satu kata 'oh'! Sai yang malang! Kontan ucapan Naruto membuat yang lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung pada teman-teman barunya.

"Botchama, sudah saatnya anda kembali ke kelas." Ingatnya.

"Ahahahahahaha, wakatta! Wakatta! Hahaha..." sahut Sasuke masih tertawa. 'Tuan muda kalau sudah tertawa berlebihan ya?' pikir Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dan lagi-lagi di kerumuni gadis-gadis. Mumpung guru belum datang! Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Ne~ Naruto-kun sepulang sekolah nanti mau kencan denganku? Mau ya?" ajak seorang gadis berambut pink pada Naruto.

"Jangan! Denganku saja!" sela gadis berambut pirang.

"Hei! Aku duluan 'kan yang mengajaknya!"

"Mana mau dia kencan dengan gadis berdahi lebar sepertimu!" mereka mulai adu mulut dan sepertinya lupa maksud awal mereka. Sebelum terjadi aksi saling gigit -?- Naruto menengahi.

"Maaf, nona-nona. Tapi, saya harus berada di sisi Botchama setiap saat. Mungkin kalu aku sedang cuti?" Naruto menolak ajakan keduan gadis tadi dengan sopan, sangat sopan malah. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terima dan mulai merengek pada Sasuke agar _butler_ miliknya di beri izin untuk berkencan.

"Sasuke-kun 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Tidak apa-apa 'kan di tinggal sebentar? Nee~ Sasuke-kun~ aku pinjam pelayanmu sore ini saja ya?" rengek Sakura si gadis berambut pink.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayolah~ hanya sentar kok~" masih belum menyerah juga gadis pink ini.

'Tch, maksa banget sih! Naruto kan udah jelas-jelas nolak! Nolaknya terlalu sopan sih! Dasar baka! Huh, apa aku kerjain saja ya si dobe ini? Aku ingin balas dendam karena bilang yang tidak-tidak sama mereka tadi aku 'kan tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang yang 'peduli'. Sekalian, aku juga ingin lihat wajahnya saat berkencan dengan seorang gadis, apa masih tanpa ekspresi? Fufufufu ok juga ideku! Aku memang jenius! Menjahili _butler_ kedengarannya menyenangkan juga! Hihihihihi' begitulah isi kepala Sasuke sekarang.

Merasakan hawa yang tidak enak, Naruto bergidik. 'Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Sudahlah tak usah di pedulika!' pikir Naruto tak acuh.

"Baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu berkencan dengan pelayan ku tapi-" Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi sudah di potong oleh gadis berdahi lebar itu.

"Horee~. Kita mau ke mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA BODOH! Uhuk, kau boleh pergi dengannya tapi tidak hari ini. Hari sabtu nanti aku akan meminjamkannya padamu SEHARIAN." Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata 'seharian'.

"Bo-Botchama?" Naruto memelas minta janji itu di batalkan.

"Urusai! Ini perintah! Kau harus menuruti perintahku kan?" Sasuke membentak. "Lagi pula aku sebal karena kau menolak mereka dengan terlalu sopan" lanjut Sasuke dengan berbisik.

"Wakatta, Botchama." sahut Naruto tak berdaya.

"Jadi, kau mau melaksanakan perintahku kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil posisi berlutut ala eropa abad pertengahan lalu mengatakan kata-kata yang hanya akan dia tujukan pada Sasuke, "_Anything for you my lord."_

'KYAAAA~! KAKKOI~!' sialnya itu hanya membuatnya tambah kebanjiran fans girl. Memang nasib.*author di timpuk

TING TONG

Bunyi menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini berakhir. Sasuke dan pelayannya, Naruto segera menuju mobil sebelum salah satu diantara mereka di kerumuni fans mereka.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Tunggu kami!" terdengar suara Neji dari belakang mereka. "Aduh... kalian ini! Gak majikan gak pelayan! Jalannya cepet banget sih?" keluh Neji sambil terengah-engah.

"Gomennasai, Neji-sama. Tapi kalau-" belum selesai meminta maaf, Naruto langsung di bentak oleh Sasuke

"Baka! Jangan minta maaf! Itu 'kan salahnya sendiri karena lari-lari! Jangan minta maaf, nanti dia tambah besar kepala, tahu!"

"Gomennasai, Botchama."

"Hei Sasuke! Apa salahnya sih dia minta maaf padaku? Ah, dari pada itu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdu- eh, berempat denganmu."

"Berempat? Siapa saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Aku, kau, Gaara, dan Sai!" terang Neji tidak sabar.

"Hn. Kau tunggu saja di mobil!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto yang di perintah begitu langsung menuju parkiran mobil tempat Iruka menunggu.

**Di tempat parkir.**

"Lho, Naruto? Mana Sasuke-sama?" tanya Iruka pada Naruto.

"Botchama ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan teman-temannya, aku di perintahkannya untuk kesini lebih dulu." Jelas Naruto pada Iruka.

"Sou ka."

"Hn." Jawab Naruto singkat mengikuti trade mark tuan mudanya.

**Sasuke**** POV**

Di sinilah aku, di kerumuni teman-temanku seakan aku habis melakukan pembunuhan dan sedang di introgasi.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami mengenal dan berteman denganmu. Kami tahu, kau tak pernah mau membagi sesuatu, apapun itu yang merupakan milikmu. Kecuali bisa memberikan keuntungan bagi dirimu sendiri." Tutur Neji dengan nada yang di dramatisir, membuatku ingin muntah di tempat. Tapi, tentu saja kutahan kalau tidak mau kena bogem mentah Neji yang sakitnya minta ampun.

"Jadi, maukah menceritakan rencanamu? Kami juga ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu. Bolehkan?" lanjut Neji dengan nada yang masih sama dan sukses membuatku tambah mual di buatnya.

"Oke! Oke! Aku emang mau ngerjain _butler_ minim ekspresi kayak Gaara itu." Gaara yang ku bicarakan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku ingin membuntutinya dan merekam kencannya Sabtu nanti, siapa tahu tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang- yah begitulah, di wajahnya. Pasti lucu sekali!" jelasku pada mereka.

"Kau itu! Benar-benar tuan muda tidak punya kerjaan... memangnya rekaman itu buat apa nantinya?"

Aku sebal pada perkataannya. Apa-apaan tuh? 'Tuan muda tidak punya kerjaan' katanya? "Haah... dasar makhluk tidak punya pupil. Sudah tidak punya pupil tidak punya otak pula rupanya.." Neji yang mendengar 'pujian' dariku langsung melayangkan bogem kearahku. Beruntung, Gaara menahannya.

"Kau ingin jawabannya kan?" tanya Gaara pada Neji.

"Haah... Oke! Kalian mau tahu untuk apa?" semua menatapku serius dan mulai mencondongkan badan mereka padaku. "Tentu saja untuk kutertawakan dan kujadikan bahan ancaman untuknya!"

GUBRAK –semua jatuh ala anime- (minus Sasuke)

"Kalian mau ikut? Pasti asik!" tanyaku pada mereka. Mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pun bergegas menuju mobil.

**Neji**** POV **

"Aku tidak menyangka tuan Uchiha jenius kita berpikiran sempit seperti anak kecil." aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar! Tapi aku mau ikut! Pasti seru!" jawab Sai semangat.

Aku bingung apa yang dia pikirkan, kenapa dia bisa semangat sekali? Sudahlah! Aku juga ikut saja. Sekalian isi waktu luang. (pada akhirnya pun kau tidak punya kerjaan dan menguntit orang kan? *di kaiten)

**Naru****to POV**

Haah.. hari ini tiba juga. Ukh, ini merupakan _weekend_ paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku! Kenapa aku harus berkencan dan pura-pura ramah pada gadis pink itu selama seharian nanti? Tuan muda benar-benar mengerjaiku.

Aku segera bangun dan mandi. Hari ini aku tak perlu membangunkan tuan muda karena hari ini sekolah libur dan dia tak memiliki kegiatan apapu hari ini. Selesai mandi, aku bersegera berangkat menuju tempat yang sudan dijanjikan.

'Tidak baik membuat seorang gadis yang akan berkencan denganmu menunggu kedatanganmu terlalu lama.' Kata-kata itu kudapat dari buku yang kubaca karena di suruh tuan muda. _'kau harus membaca ini kalau mau kencanmu lancar!'_ kira-kira begitulah katanya. Haah... siapa juga yang mau kencan dengan gadis itu. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih untuk latihan jutsu-jutsu ku ketimbang jalan dengan gadis pink itu.

Nah, sudah. Sekarang aku harus bergegas.

Di _Amusement Park_

Ah, itu dia! "Haruno-san! Maaf, apa kau terlalu lama menunggu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Hari ini aku harus melayaninya dengan baik. Ingat Naruto! Ini perintah!

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, jangan panggil 'Haruno' panggil saja aku Sakura" katanya lembut.

"E-eh, Sa-Sakura-san?" kataku tergagap. Ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama seorang gadis dengan nama depannya.

"Hihihi.. kau lucu. Ternyata kalau memakai baju bebas Naruto terlihat lebih keren ya?" dia memberikan pujian padaku.

Aku merasakan wajah dan kupingku memanas. 'Apa wajahku memerah?'

"A-ah, Arigatou Sakura-san"

"Ayo! Kita mulai kencan kita!" aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

**Normal POV**

Naruto dan Sakura memasuki kawasan _Amusement Park_ itu tanpa tahu kalau ada yang membuntuti mereka.

"fufufufufu... Bagus! Mereka tidak menyadari kita! Ayo, Sai, Neji, Gaara!" ujar Sasuke bersemangat. Yang diajaknya hanya bisa cengok melihat tingkah Sasuke.

'Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi seperti ini? Apa dia kerasukan?' pikir Neji dan Gaara bersamaan. Sai sih Cuma senyum-senyum doang. Karena dia senang melakukan hal ini. 'Menarik' pikirnya.

"Ikuzo!" seru Sasuke bersemangat.

TBC

Udaaaaaah...! huaaaah... capek! Aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang cahapter ke-2 ini. Jadi, mohon review-nya... kalo boleh minta, kritiknya jangan pedes-pedes ya? Kazu agak bergidik bacanya... hehehe. Terima kasih, bagi yang sudah berbaik hati membuang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk baca fict gaje ini. Nah, Kazu permisi dulu! Nanti kita ketemu lagi ya di chapter 3 ! bye bye!


	3. Cousin

**My Lord**

Chapter 3 Cousin

Disclaimer : Seonggok daging bernama Masashi Kishimoto *di lempar meja*

Rated : T

Paring : NaruSasu? Or maybe SasuNaru

Genre : Sebenarnya fict ini lebih menjutus ke _friendship_. _Romance_nya Cuma sekedar slight aja. Hahahaha *dibakar*

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, alur cepat, typo dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal buruk dalam fict ini. AU/AR? Entahlah? Ada yang tahu?

A/N : Terima kasih atas riview-reviewnya yang membangun! Sekali lagi, Kazu benar-benar berterima kasih atas reviewnya~! Yak, cukup. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi….

HAPPY READING~~~!

_**"Haruno-san! Maaf, apa kau terlalu lama menunggu?" tanyaku hati-hati. **_

_**"Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, jangan panggil 'Haruno' panggil saja aku Sakura" katanya lembut.**_

_**"E-eh, Sa-sakura-san?" kataku tergagap. Ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama seorang gadis dengan nama depannya.**_

_**"Hihihi.. kau lucu. Ternyata kalau memakai baju bebas Naruto terlihat lebih keren ya?" dia memberikan pujian padaku.**_

_**Aku merasakan wajah dan kupingku memanas. **__**'Apa wajahku memerah?'**_

_**"A-ah, Arigatou Sakura-san"**_

_**"Ayo! Kita mulai kencan kita!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Fufufufufu... Bagus! Mereka tidak menyadari kita! **__**Ayo, Sai, Neji, Gaara!" ujar Sasuke.**_

"_**Ikuzo!" seru Sasuke bersemangat.**_

_**My Lord by **_Kazuki

Chapter 3 The Most Dangerous Date

**Normal POV**

"Nah, Sakura-san. Duduklah dulu disini. Biar saya saja yang mengantri di loket." Ujar Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Nah, bagaimanakah keadaan manusia yang baru saja dipersilahkan tadi? Bingo! Manusia tadi Cuma bisa nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. *plak*

Lima menit

Sepuluh menit

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, akhirnya Naruto kembali dengan dua tiket _Amusement Park_ sebagai buah tangan.-?-

"Ikkou, Sakura-san?" ajak Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ha'I, Naruto-kun!" sahut Sakura. Lalu bergelayut manja pada lengan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Sakura bergelayut manja padanya, tidak menolak sama sekali perlakuan gadis _pink_ tersebut. Dilain pihak, Sakura merasa cintanya terbalas karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuannya.

'Kami-sama, semoga kencan kami berjalan lancar dan Naruto akan menerima penyataan cintaku nanti!' mohon Sakura.

========Tempat Sasuke, dkk========

"Oi, Neji! Sudah dapat tiketnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Neji.

"Bawel! Udah dapet nih! Kenapa mesti aku sih?" jawab Neji sewot.

"Salahmu sendiri kalah Janken!" sahut Sasuke gak kalah sewot.

"Dengar ya, 'Anak Ayam' tadi itu aku-" Neji batal menyelesaikan kata-katanya begitu merasakan hawa dingin menusuk yang di keluarkan seorang pemuda bermarga Sabaku.

"Jadi masuk tidak?" kata Gaara dingin dan mengancam.

Melihat Gaara yang mulai memasuki tahap _badmood_, mau tidak mau Sasuke dan Neji menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menelan ludah paksa. _Oh, what about _Sai? Ya, tentu saja. Ia masih setia melakukan aktifitas yang sudah mendarah daging pada dirinya yaitu, 'Cengar-cengir gak jelas'

"I-ikkou." Ajak Sasuke pada ketiga temannya.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar, sebenarnya Gaara sedang merasa sangat senang saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ini merupakan kali pertamanya ia pergi ke tempat semacam ini. Maklum, ia juga seorang 'Tuan Muda' yang hidupnya selalu di awasi.

"Horee~! Cepat! Ayo cepat!" ujar Sai tidak sabaran.

Neji dan Sasuke Cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah sahabat mereka yang satu ini. Gaara? Dia gak ngambil pusing atau emang gak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Sai yang mulai gak normal.

'Ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan…' batin Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan.

========Tempat NaruSaku========

**Naruto POV**

'Bersikap manis dan sopan di depan teman kencan, cek. Tiket, cek. Lalu, apa ya? Ehm…. Dibuku yang diberikan tuan muda…. '

Ya, aku diharuskan menghafal seluruh isi buku itu oleh tuan muda. Buku yang membahas tentang kiat-kiat berkencan yang memiliki judul '_Panduan Berkencan' _oleh Botchama. Memang merepotkan sih, tapi apa boleh buat? Ini perintah majikanku.

Aku masih berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa kiat selanjutnya. 'Ah ya! Tanyakan pada teman kencanmu wahana apa yang ingin ia naiki. Baiklah, akan kutanyakan.'

"Sakura-san. Wahana apa yang ingin anda naiki?" tanyaku padanya.

"E-eh, Naruto-kun sendiri ingin naik apa?" bukannya menjawab, dia malah menanyakan balik hal yang sama padaku.

'Huh! Tidak usah bersikap sok manis di depanku! Menjijikkan! Kalau bukan perintah pasti sudah kucekik dia daritadi!'

"Tidak Sakura-san. Masa' saya yang laki-laki yang menentukan hal seperti itu? Bukannya terbalik?" ujarku sambil memasang senyum palsu sebagus mungkin.

"Eh? Benar juga ya? Hahahahaha" Sakura-san mulai tertawa

'Apa yang dia tertawakan? Ada yang lucu? Ukh.. hidup sebagai manusia biasa memang membingungkan!'

"Lagipula Sakura-san, bukankah saya di pinjamkan pada anda seharian ini oleh Botchama?" Tanyaku sinis.

Eh, apa ucapanku keterlaluan? Wajah Sakura-san terlihat sedih sekali. Kenapa aku tega mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya?

'Akh! Dasar bodoh, Ucapanku keterlaluan sekali! Tak seharusnya seorang pria berkata seperti itu pada seorang gadis! Kuso! Baka!'

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-san saya tak bermaksud-" aku tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku karena tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Sakura-san menempel pada bibirku.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Naruto-kun. Aku memang gadis yang egois. Seenaknya saja aku mengajakmu berkencan seperti ini tanpa persetujuan darimu. Maaf. Seharusnya akulah yang mengatakannya. Jadi, maukah kau memaafkanku, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku bersumpah, aku mendengar nada sedih dalam kalimatnya. Pria macam apa aku? Aku sudah membuat seorang gadis bersedih!

"Sa-sakura-san, a-aku…. Maaf! So-sou de, kau ingin naik apa? Aku baru pertama kali kesini. Jadi, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang wahana-wahan disini. Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku, Sakura-san?" tanyaku tulus padanya.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat mata _emerald-_nya menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan tak percaya, bahagia dan semacamnya dari bola matanya

"Bagaimana Sakura-san? Aku yang mengajakmu kencan lho?" godaku.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Ng?" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

BLUSH!

"Sakura-san? Kau demam? Wajahmu merah." Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya dan menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya.

"A-ah, na-naik itu yuk?" katanya sambil menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir wanita tidak suka dengan wahana yang memacu adrenalin semacam itu."

"Huh! Maaf saja ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita yang kau maksud itu!" jawabnya.

"Hihihi.. kau manis sekali. Aku jadi tertarik." Godaku lagi.

"Sudah! Ayo!"

Dia mulai berjalan dan meninggalkanku di belakangnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan tujuan agar dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan omonganku.

"Arigatou Sakura-san, sudah mengajakku kesini. Aku senang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku." Ujarku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo!"

"_Yes, Milady_!"

========Tempat Sasuke, dkk========

**Normal POV **

"Yosh! Kita jaga jarak aman dari mereka sekitar 4 meter. Jangan sampai ada yang ceroboh dan akhirnya menarik perhatian Naruto! Mengerti?" seru Sasuke pada Neji, Sai dan Gaara.

"_Yes, sir_." Jawab ketiganya malas.

"Neji, siapkan _handycam-_nya!." Ujar (baca:perintah) Sasuke pada Neji.

"Kenapa mesti aku lagi sih? Asal kau tahu saja ya! Aku. Bukan. Budakmu! Bukankah masih ada Sai dan Gaara?" Tanya Neji dengan emosi. Ia memberikan tekanan pada tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Pertanyaan menggebu-gebu dari Neji hanya dibalas dengan telunjuk Sasuke yang mengarah pada Sai dan Gaara.

"Neji, tak mungkin 'kan aku menyuruh dua orang itu? Kalau kuserahkan tugas ini pada mereka bisa-bisa mereka cuma merekam _Amusement Park _ini bukannya kencan Naruto." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Tuh, lihat! Mereka kesenangan banget tuh!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Nee~ Sasuke, kita membuntuti Naruto kan? Jadi, kita naik wahana yang dia naiki juga dong?" Tanya Sai dan Gaara penuh harap.

Tak tahan dengan pancaran cahaya penuh harap dari _onyx _dan _seagreen,_Sasuke dan Neji hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Yatta~" teriak Sai dan Gaara. (A/N: aduh, aduh, Gaara jadi OOC nih? *disabaku*)

Sasuke dan Neji hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kedua sahabat mereka yang bertingkah kekanakan.

Setelah puas, Gaara pun menghentikan teriakannya. Sai? Masih bertahan rupanya.

"Hehehe…. Yatta~ yatta~" teriak Sai.

Hening.

Tak ada satupun dari Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara yang berminat menghentikan kegiatan Sai.

Masih hening.

"Ehem," Sasuke mulai memecah keheningan.

"Begini ya, aku maklum saja pada Gaara karena dia memang jarang bisa dengan bebas keluar rumah dan datang ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi, yang tidak aku habis pikir itu…." Sasuke memberikan jeda pada ucapannya.

"SAI! BERHENTI BERTINGKAH SEAKAN-AKAN KAU PERTAMA KALINYA DATANG KESINI! KAU 'KAN SERING KESINI!" lanjut Sasuke berteriak. Rupanya ia sudah muak melihat tingkan Sai.

"Aduuh… Sasu-nii, gak perlu teriak-teriak gitu kali! Aku memang sering kesini. Tapi, kali ini aku pergi dengan kalian. Menurutku itu sangat menyenangkan! Terlebih lagi, ada tontonan asik." Ujar Sai sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura.

"Ne-neji! Rekam! Cepat rekam! Kita dapat gambar bagus nih." Seru Sasuke semangat.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Neji langsung menyalakan _handycam _dan mulai merekam adegan tadi.

"Sepertinya mereka mau menaiki wahana itu." Tunjuk Gaara.

"Ayo, kita juga naik." Kata Neji yang langsung melesat menuju wahana yang di tunjuk Gaara.

.

.

*#=#=#Setelah empat setengah jam _nonstop _menaiki wahana#=#=#*

========Tempat NaruSaku========

**Sakura POV**

HUEK!

"Sakura-san, daijoubu?" Tanya Naruto padaku.

Apa dia gila? Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah menaiki Halilintar dua puluh kali, Kora-kora enam belas kali, Arung Jeram lima belas kali, Histeria 23 kali, Niagara tujuh belas kali dan Rajawali delapan belas kali! (A/N: 0_o; haduh, jadi kayak di Dufan aja.. *ditendang*)

"Da-daijoubu ne, Naruto-kun. Emm… bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Benar juga, kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu. Aku yang traktir! Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padaku.

'Ah… rasanya rasa marahku padanya jadi hilang setelah melihat senyumnya. Senyumannya menawan sekali. Bahkan menurutku dia lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun. Terlebih lagi, dia ramah dan perhatian.'

"Kalau begitu kita makan disana yuk?"

========Tempat Sasuke, dkk========

**Normal POV**

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau pungut di mana sih makhluk itu? Masa' dia tahan berkali-kali menaiki wahana seperti itu? Apa otaknya masih berfungsi?" ujar Neji meneriakkan isi hatinya pada Sasuke. -?-

"Diam kau! Begitu saja sudah nyerah! Mana si Hyuuga Neji sang juara satu Taekwondo, Karate, Wushu dan Kendo tingkat Nasional yang tangguh itu?" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Itu 'kan gak ada hubungannya sama sekali! Haah…. Sudahlah! Aku capek kalau harus bertengkar terus denganmu!" sahut neji malas.

"Hih! Siapa juga yang mengajakmu bertengkar? 'Kan kau yang mulai duluan!" ujar Sasuke emosi karena di perlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Apa? Kau-"

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita juga masuk ke restoran itu dan makan siang?" ujar Sai menengahi

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Ajak Sasuke.

DEG!

"Kau kenapa Gaara?" Tanya Neji pada Gaara.

"Aku merasakan hawa membunuh. Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita." Ujar Gaara datar tapi penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

"Paling itu Cuma perasaanmu saja! Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa tuh." Sahut Neji.

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah." Ujar Gaara sambil berlalu.

'Dia itu serius tidak sih?' batin Neji dalam hati. Kemudian ia pun menyusul ketiga temannya ke dalam restoran

========Tempat NaruSaku========

"Huft… kenyang! Arigatou, Naruto-kun!" ujar Sakura.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Kita mau naik wahana apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang terserah Naruto-kun ingin naik apa."

"Itu!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Oh tidak! Tidak! Jangan menaiki itu lagi! Sekarang 'kan sudah sore bagaimana kalau kita naik Bianglala saja? Sebagai penutup acara kencan kita, sekaligus menikmati _sunset_? Bagaimana?" usul Sakura.

"Hmm…. Boleh juga. Ikkou." Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mulai berjalan menuju Bianglala yang dimaksud.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya mereka bergandengan tangan. Namun, tampaknya tak satu pun dari mereka yang membencinya. Jutru mereka menyukainya.

'Hangat' itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

========Tempat Sasuke, dkk========

"Mereka mau kemana lagi sih?" ujar Sasuke sewot. Ia sudah mulai capek dan bosan mengintai kencan Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menaiki Bianglala." Ujar Gaara datar.

"Ikut naik?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"Tak usah. Kita tunggu saja disana." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bangku taman dan mulai berjalan kearahnya. "Sini! Duduk disini!"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sekelabat bayangan tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

"SASUKE! BELAKANG!" teriak Neji memperingatkan.

"Eh?"

BUAKK!

"Diam di tempat!" perintah seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam serta sebuah masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menodongkan sebuah kunai pada leher Sasuke.

"Kuso! Sasuke!" Neji berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dengan teriakannya.

"Dia pingsan. Kau tahu itu kan?" kata pria satunya. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna silver.

"Nah, langsung kita bawa saja yuk?" lanjut pria tadi.

"Hn."

Kedua pria tadi pun langsung berlari dengan Sasuke bersama mereka.

"Sial! Ayo kita kejar! Dimana sih _Butler _itu saat di butuhkan?" ujar Neji kesal. Meski sering bertengkar, sebenarnya dia sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia akan dengan senang hati menghajar orang yang berani menyakiti Sasuke.

========Tempat NaruSaku========

**Naruto POV**

DEG!

A-apa? Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Na-naruto-kun?" panggil Sakura-san.

Botchama? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Naruto-kun?" panggilnya lagi.

Kami-sama sebenarnya ada apa? Apa Botchama baik-baik saja?

"Naru-"

"APA?" Balasku berteriak. "Ah, maaf. Hanya saja aku sedang berpikir. Maaf." Ujarku mencoba meminta maaf dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Ah? Bukankah itu Botchama? Dia juga pergi kesini bersama teman-temannya? Akh!

Aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas dari sini kalau tuan mudaku baru saja di culik oleh dua pria yang tadi memukul tengkuknya.

"BOTCHAMA!"

"Eh? Naruto-kun?"

"Maaf Sakura-san. Saya ada urusan, saya pergi dulu. Permisi." Ujarku sambil membuka pintu gondola Bianglala kami.

"He? Ma-matte! Jangan melom-"

SYUUT!

Aku segera melompat dan berlari ke lokasi teman-teman Botchama tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Sakura-san. Aku berlari secepat mungkin.

"Gaara-sama, Neji-sama! Matte!" panggilku pada mereka.

"Ah! Naruto!" mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik kearahku.

"Wow! Bagaimana kau bisa cepat sampai disini, padahal tadi gondolamu 'kan baru mencapai puncak. Kau loncat?" Tanya Sai padaku.

"Itu tidak penting! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Kami juga tidak begitu mengerti. Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat." Ujar Gaara-sama mencoba menjelaskan.

Aku mencengkram bahunya dan menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. "Apa ciri-ciri mereka?"

Gaara tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku. "Neji-sama?" aku mencoba mencari info dari Neji.

"Salah satu dari mereka berambut silver dan yang satu lagi memakai masker." Ujar Neji memberikanku deskripsi duo penculik tadi.

Begitu mendapat info yang kubutuhkan, aku langsung melesat kearah dua pria tadi pergi.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Neji mengejarku, kami berdua berlari secepat mungkin.

**Gaara POV**

"Gaara?" Tanya Sai padaku yang sejak tadi diam mematung.

"Sai, mata Naruto berwarna biru?" Tanyaku pada Sai.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Waktu perkenalan dia bilang kalau namanya adalah 'Namikaze Naruto' 'kan?"

"Iya! Memang ada apa sih?"

"Kuso! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya!" aku mulai berlari mengejar Neji dan Naruto.

"Sadar apa? Eh, tunggu!"

**Naruto POV**

'Sial aku kehilangan jejak mereka! Tenang, tenang Naruto! Sekarang, konsentrasi. Rasakan cakra orang-orang di sekitarmu. Yak! Kesini.'

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku sudah bisa memastikan lokasi musuh. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Botchama.

'Apa Neji-sama bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku?'

Aku menengok ke belakang. Aku sangat terkejut. Neji masih tepat di belakangku. Ia tidak kehilangan jejakku. Aku tidak tahu kalu Neji bisa mengimbangiku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa. Yang lebih penting, aku sudah tahu lokasi musuh."

"Eh? Bagaimana-"

"Sebelah sini." Aku tak menggubris omongannya dan lagi-lagi mempercepat langkahku.

"Berhenti." Perintahku pada Neji.

"Jadi mereka disini? Bangunan apa ini?"

"Sepertinya bekas gudang. Huh! Tempat murahan." Ujarku sinis.

"Dobrak?" aku hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kecil.

Neji mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung mengarahkan tendangannya pada pintu gudang. Pintu tersebut lepas dari engselnya, memberikan jalan masuk pada kami berdua.

"Kau hebat" pujiku pada Neji.

"Terima kasih."

**Normal POV**

Neji membuat ancang-ancang dan langsung menendang pintu gudang. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, mereka bisa melihat sosok Sasuke penuh dengan lebam dan luka sayatan.

"Wah, wah. Kau hebat juga rupanya 'Tuan _Butler' _. Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya kau sedikit terlambat ya?" ujar pria berambut silver

"Lepaskan Sasuke!" raung Neji murka.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, kalahkan kami dulu!" ujar pria bermasker.

Lalu, muncullah puluhan orang dari balik tumpukan barang. Orang-orang itu mulai mengepung Neji dan Naruto.

"Biar aku yang urus orang-orang ini. Kau tangani bosnya saja!" ujar Neji pada Naruto.

"Hn. Arigatou, Neji-sama. Botchama pasti sangat senang memiliki teman seperti anda." Balas Naruto.

"Heh! Arigatou yo."

Naruto melompat melewati orang-orang yang mengepungnya dan Neji. Dia langsung berlari kearah pria yang menculik Botchama-nya.

"Huh! Punya nyali juga rupanya! Kakuzu, biar aku yang tangani bocah ini!" ucap pria berambut silver.

"Terserah kau sajalah Hidan!" jawab pria bemasker.

'Jadi, yang berambut silver berambut bernama Hidan dan yang bermasker bernama Kakuzu ya?' batin Naruto.

"Maju." Ujar pria bernama Hidan sambil memainkan sabitnya.

"_As your wish!" _balas Naruto.

Naruto melempar shuriken miliknya yang di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Hidan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan shuriken? Kau bodoh, nak."

TWICH

"Heh! Aku punya lebih dari sekedar shuriken."

Naruto mulai membentuk berbagai segel dengan tangannya.

"Ka-kau, ninja?" Tanya Hidan tergagap. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melawan seorang ninja. Dia pikir ,dia hanya akan melawan seorang _butler _payah yang hanya bisa menggunakan satu macam beladiri.

"Huh! Neji-sama! Tinggalkan saja orang-orang itu! Bawa Botchama keluar dari gudang ini!" perintah Naruto pada Neji.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Membakarnya." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Apa?"

"Cepat!"

Neji melesat melewati orang-orang yang mengepungnya. Dengan cekatan, dia merebut Sasuke dari tangan Kakuzu dan membawanya berlari menjauhi gudang yang katanya akan di bakar Naruto.

'Bagaimana cara dia membakarnya? Jangankan minyak, api pun tak ada.' Batin Neji.

Lalu, Neji mendengar Naruto meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Katon. Gokakyu no jutsu!"

Sedetik kemudian, Neji melihat gudang tadi sudah di lahap api raksasa.

"Mu-mustahil! Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" ujar Neji tak percaya.

"Neji-sama, bagaimana keadaan Botchama?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depan Neji.

"Eh? Ah, tak ada luka dalam. Hanya luka-luka ringan kok." Jawab Neji.

"Hah… Yokatta na~ tapi, tetap saja. Seandainya aku lebih cepat Botchama pasti-"

"Eng…." Erang Sasuke.

"Botchama!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto? Ka-kau menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Apa anda baik-baik saja Botchama? " Jawab Naruto sabar.

"Ku-kupikir tak akan ada yang datang. Kupikir tak akan ada yang peduli. Kupikir, kupikir. Hu..hu…hu…HUAAA…..! UWAA…!" Sasuke mulai menangis. Neji hanya maklum melihatnya.

"Botchama?"

"Arigatou Naruto. Hontou ni arigatou!" ucap Sasuke berterima kasih di antara isakkannya.

"Kami telat ya?" Tanya Sai dari arah Belakang mereka.

"Tak apa kok! Semua sudah di hanguskan si pirang ini." Ujar Neji menunjuk Naruto.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sai dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Tak apa. Hanya luka dangkal kok!" Neji menjelaskan.

"Yokatta" ujar Sai dan Gaara bersamaan lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Kakashi agar menjemput kita." Ujar Naruto.

Narotu mulai menekan-nekan deret angka di ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Moshi moshi, Kakashi-san? Ano, apa kau bisa menjemput kami?"

Terdengar suara dari seberang sana. "_Ya, kalian dimana?" _Tanya Kakashi dari seberang.

"Eh, Ano, aku tidak tahu. Bisa kau jemput kami di _Konoha Amusement Park _saja?"

"_Oke!"_

"Aku bilang agar Kakashi-san menjemput kita di _Amusement park _saja. Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Naruto pada yang lain sambil menggendong Sasuke.

Naruto mendapat kesulitan saat hendak menggendong Sasuke karena postur tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja?" Neji menawarkan diri.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, biar aku saja." Ujar Naruto menolak.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Gaara terus saja memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

'Ternyata benar. Memang mirip. Apa memang benar-benar dia?' batin Gaara.

Sesampainya di _Amusement Park, _mereka langsung di hampiri oleh Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-san?"

"Kau ini kemana saja? Aku khawatir tahu! Kupikir kau mati setelah melompat!" ujarnya bertubi-tubi. "Eh? Sa-sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Kenapa tubuhnya?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ada insiden kecil." Jawab Neji.

"Kecil? Rasanya-"

"Sudahlah sakura-san." Sela Naruto.

"Baiklah. Oh ya! Emm… ano, Naruto-kun bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tapi aku-"

"Biar aku yang gendong" potong Neji sambil mengambil tubuh Sasuke dari gendongan Naruto.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka cukup jauh dari Neji dan yang lain.

"Suki da yo!" ucap Sakura.

"Are?"

"A-aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun! Kumohon jadilah pacarku!" ulangnya.

"E-eh… ano… etto…" Naruto tergagap. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia di'tembak' oleh seorang gadis.

"Kumohon" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Bisa aku minta waktu untuk memikirkannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"E-eh, Ha'i." jawab Sakura.

"Arigatou." Balas Naruto berterima kasih.

"Naruto! Ayo!" panggil Neji. Rupanya Kakashi sudah datang.

"Maaf Sakura-san, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Apa tak apa?" tanya Naruto merasa tak enak pada Sakura.

"Daijoubu." Balas Sakura.

"Baiklah. Maaf ya? Jaa ne, Sakura-san." Naruto segera bergegas menuju mobil.

"Jaa~" jawab Sakura.

Naruto pun bergegas menuju mobil tuan mudanya.

'Naruto...' panggil Sakura dalam hati.

**Gaara POV**

Aku melihatnya bergegas menuju mobil. Naruto. Kuperhatikan lagi warna matanya. Biru. Berapa kalipun kupandang matanya tetap berwarna biru.

'Bukan ilusi.'

"Gaara, kau ingin ke rumah Sasuke dulu atau langsung pulang?" Tanya Neji padaku.

"Aku pulang saja. Ada yang ingin kulakukan." Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah."

Aku diturunkan tepat di depan rumahku. Setelah turun dari mobil, aku segera berlari kedalam. Aku memacu langkahku menuju rak buku yang menyimpan foto-foto tua tanpa mempedulikan salam dari para pelayanku. Aku menarik satu album yang kuyakini memiliki umur yang sama denganku. Dengan tak sabar, aku membolak-balikkan lembaran pada album itu.

'Ini dia!'

Dengan kasar, kuambil foto itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Mencoba menyusun potongan _puzzle_ yang berantakan. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur empukku dan mencoba mengingat masa lalu.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

"_Niichan! Onii-chan" panggil seorang bocah pirang yang berumur tak lebih dari empat tahun._

"_Ada apa Naru-chan?" seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar enam tahun menjawab panggilan sang bocah pirang._

"_Gaara-nii, kita main yuk? Naru bosan terus-terusan di dalam rumah." ujar bocah pirang benama Naruto._

"_Tapi Naru-chan, sebentar lagi 'kan tou-san dan kaa-san Niichan pulang? Sebaiknya kita tetap di rumah sampai mereka pulang." terang anak yang di panggil Gaara-nii oleh Naruto._

"_Tapi Naru bosan... ayolah? Cuma sebentar kok Gaara-nii..." __Naruto mulai merajuk._

"_Baiklah." ujar Gaara mengalah._

_Mereka berdua pun mulai bermain bersama tanpa ada yang kalau mereka sedang diawasi saat ini._

_SREK!_

"_Niichan, sepertinya ada sesuatu di balik semak itu." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk semak yang ia maksud._

_Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati semak itu._

"_Naru, jangan didekati! Bisa saja ada ular!" ucap Gaara khawatir atas keselamatan adik sepupunya ini._

"_Tak apa kok Gaara-nii. Paling-paling anak kucing."_

_Naruto semakin dekat dengan semak tersebut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat oleh seorang pria yang memakai topeng setelah sebelumnya memukul tengkuk Naruto yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri._

"_Naru!" teriak Gaara._

"_Lepaskan Naru! Lepaskan adikku!" raung Gaara murka._

_Pria bertopeng tadi sama sekali tak membalas ucapan Gaara. _

_BUKK!_

_Tiba-tiba saja dunia serasa memudar bagi Gaara. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang._

"_Naru..." erangnya sebelum sedetik kemudian kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya._

**Flashback Off.**

"Aku ingat sekarang. Ternyata benar. Benar dia. Maafkan Niichan Naru. Kumohon maafkan Niichan. Gara-gara aku kau harus menderita selama belasan tahun. Maafkan Niichan." Ujar Gaara lirih menahan tangis.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir ke pelipisnya. Ia terus merutuki diri sendiri dan menangis sampai akhirnya ia terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Maaf, Naru-chan." bisiknya sampai setelahnya jatuh dalam duni mimpi.

~Bersambung~

Nah, sekarang waktunya balas review! Yei! Yei! (tabur-tabur kerikil *ditendang*). Kali ini Kazu mau balas review dengan pembawa acara! Nah, pemwaba acara kali ini pembawa acaranya adalah Tachibana Kazuki! (readers: siapa tuh? Kazu T.: OC? mungkin bisa dibilang begitu?).

Takazawa Kazuki= Me

Tachibana Kazuki= Kazu

Kita mulai!

Kazu : dari **Hayashibara Nao**

Me : Terima kasih Reviewnya! Oke! Tuh, udah Kazu tulis 'kan? *nunjuk atas* Eh, emm... sepertinya NaruSasu.

Kazu : kok sepertinya? Kamu gimana sih?

Me : Bodo! Yang bikin fic ini 'kan Kazu! Lanjut!

Kazu : dari **Micon**

Me : udah Update nih! Lama nunggunya gak? Hehe

Kazu : dari **Luciel Lucifer. **Thank's koreksinya! Koreksi lagi ya chap ini?

Me : Hoi! Kenapa kamu yang jawab? Maaf ya, Neechan. Kazuki emang kurang ajar. *ngejitak kepala kazu* hehe. Oke! Kazu perhatiin lagi. RnR terus ya...

Kazu : dari **Jelli Jelfish. **Iya, ini- hmmpph! *di bekep Kazu*

Me : iya, nih. Udah dibalikin lagi. Ano, Kazu manggilnya apa nih? Kazu bingung.

Kazu : alah! Itumah karena lo nya aja yang gak punya otak!

Me : Kazuki? Kau mau kubunuh? *nyiapin kunai*

Kazu : Glekk! Lanjut. Dari **Mechakucha no aoi neko**

Me : Mecha-san! Oh iya... hehe Kazu ceroboh… thanks CnC-nya~

Kazu : terakhir, **CCloveRuki.**

Me : Iya tuh! Sasu kurang kerjaan! Wooo! *Chidori*. Oh, ya. Makasih ya! Tetep RnR ya~

Kazu : nah, udah semua! Intinya si Kazu sangat berterima kasih atas review kalian sampai dia bela-belain bergadang buat ngelanjutin fic ini. TERIMA KASIH *bungkuk*

Me : Makasih! *ikutan bungkuk* Kazu, ayo!

Kazu & Me : Review pleaseee~?


	4. Am I?

Chapter 4 Am I?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Paring : khusus cahapter ini SasuNaru.

Genre : Friendship? *kayaknya* Romance? *gak yakin* (dihajar)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, alur cepat, EYD hancur, typo, AU *mungkin-ditimpuk*

A/N : Yei! Kazu balik lagi membawakan chap 4~ Di cerita ini Kazu buat Sasu agak…. Gimana ya~? *plak* Cari tahu sendiri oke? *dibakar* Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review di chap 3. review lagi ya? *puppy eyes* Yosh langsung saja….!

HAPPY READING, MINNA~!

**My Lord**

**By Takazawa ****Kazuki**

'_**Bukan ilusi.'**_

"_**Aku ingat sekarang.". **_

"_**Maaf, Naru-chan." bisiknya **_

Chapter 4 Am I?

**Naruto POV**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak kejadian penculikan Botchama. Jasad duo penculik yang kubunuh itu pun sudah ditemukan. Hari-hari berjalan dengan normal. Ya, normal. Hanya saja, entah kenapa….

"Botchama, daijoubu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Belakangan ini Botchama jadi lebih pendiam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum aku datang? Apa beliau di ancam? Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan duo abnormal itu sampai membuat Botchama-ku jadi pendiam?

"Botchama, kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda bicaralah. _I'm all ears." _Ujarku mencoba meyakinkan

"_Thanks_. Tapi, aku belum mau menceritakannya. Bisa kau pergi sekarang? Aku ingin istirahat." tolaknya.

"Ha'i. Botchama."

Kami-sama, sebenarnya ada apa? Kelakuan tuan muda belakangan ini benar-benar membuat seluruh penghuni mansion ini khawatir.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Iruka-san. Dialah orang yang menyuruhku untuk menanyakan perihal ini pada Botchama.

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gelengan lemah.

Ia menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Aku khawatir." Ujarnya lemah.

"Iruka-san, anda terlihat pucat. Lebih baik anda istirahat dulu. Masalah ini biar aku yang menanganinya sebagai _butler _tuan muda." Saranku padanya. Cukup masalah tuan muda saja yang membuat khawatir. Jangan ditambah dengan masalah kesehatan Iruka-san.

"Haah... Baiklah. Arigatou Naru-kun."

Iruka-san pun pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menatap sendu pintu kamar Tuan muda di depanku.

'Botchama...'

Sudahlah, lagi pula Botchama itu tipe keras kepala. Biarkan saja sampai bicara sendiri. Nah, lebih baik sekarang aku kembali ke kamar dan memikirkan jawaban pernyataan Sakura-san tempo hari. Tidak baik membuat seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama.

CKLEK

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan segera masuk. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur empukku.

'Haah... bagaimana sebaiknya? Tolak atau...'

Memikirkan hal seperti ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku penat. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Menutup mata _shappire_-ku.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku mendiskusikan ini pada Botchama. Siapa tahu beliau bisa membantu.' Aku pun terbang ke alam mimpi.

**Sasuke POV**

"Eng..."

Cahaya mentari pagi yang menyeruak mesuk ke kamarku memaksaku untuk bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah.

"Ohayou, Botchama. Anda ingin sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya seorang bocah lima belas tahun yang mengabdikan dirinya untukku. Naruto.

"Terserah." Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah. Ini, seragam anda sudah saya siapkan. Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan anda sekarang. Permisi."

"Naruto.." bisikku. Aku yakin dia tak bisa mendengar suaraku.

"Ya?" ucapnya.

'Di-dia bisa mendengarnya? Itu 'kan hanya sebuah bisikan. Bahkan lebih pelan dari sebuah bisikan. Bagaimana-'

"Botchama?" panggilnya.

"_Nothing. _Kau boleh pergi." Kataku padanya agar dia segera meninggalkan kamarku.

"Baik. Permisi."

'Maaf, tapi aku belum siap mengatakannya. Aku takut jika itu kenyataan. Aku takut...'

Aku segera menuju ruang makan setelah memakai seragam khusus musim panasku. Ya, musim panas di mulai hari ini. Aku benci musim panas. Musim panas membuatku berkeringat dan itu menyebalkan.

"Ohayou." Sapaku pada Kakashi yang sedang asik membaca buku bersampul orange. Yah, tak perlu kusebutkan buku macam apa itu 'kan?

"Ng? Ohayou." Jawabnya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku itu.

'Dasar om-om mesum!_' _batinku.

"Ini sarapan anda." Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan piring berisi telur mata sapi dan roti panggang. Ah, tak lupa dia menaruh irisan tomat di piringku.

"Hn." Aku segera melahap sarapanku. Aku tak mau terlambat.

"Kami berangkat dulu. Ayo Naruto, Iruka."

Mobil yang dikendarai Iruka melesat menuju sekolahku dan Naruto. Sesampainya didepan gerbang sekolah Naruto segera membukakan pintu untukku. Kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Oh, tak lupa para fansgirl-ku dan Naruto mengiringi kami dengan teriakan mereka.

'Hah... sepertinya aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi hari ini. Semoga bel pulang segera berbunyi.' (A/N: baru juga masuk. Sasu payah! *chidori*)

**Naruto POV**

Seharian ini Botchama benar-benar tidak memperhatikan pelajaran selama di kelas. Bahkan ia sempat ditegur beberapa guru. Haah... Botchama makin mengkhawatirkan.

Ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir sebelum semua murid diperbolehkan pulang. Biologi. Aku bingung kenapa pelajaran yang membuat -mayoritas- murid mengantuk ini malah ditaruh di jam akhir? Bukankah peminatnya tambah sedikit? Perhatikan saja, tigaperempat dari jumlah murid di kelasku tertidur. Bahkan Botchama pun tertidur.

"Nah, cukup segini dulu. Kalian baru boleh keluar setelah bel berbunyi. Sensei permisi dulu." Ujar Asuma-sensei dan meninggalkan kelas.

'Ada apa? Tumben sekali?'

Setelah Asuma-sensei keluar, Sabaku noTemari sang ketua kelas dan saudara Gaara maju ke depan kelas.

"Ini dia." Ujar Botchama.

'Are? Ini dia apanya?'

"Botchama, anda sudah bangun?"

"Hn."

"Ano, apa yang anda maksud dengan 'ini dia'"? tanyaku

"Neraka. Festival Budaya."jawabnya.

'Festival budaya? Apa itu?'

"Itu apa, Botchama?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sudahlah. Kau lihat saja sendiri." Katanya lalu kembali membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Teman-teman, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Sebentar lagi akan di adakan festival budaya. Karena itu, aku ingin salah satu dari kalian menjadi panitia. Mengerti?" dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'mengerti'.

Tak ada yang mengangkat tangannya termasuk aku. Kalau aku tahu apa itu festival budaya, aku pasti sudah mengangkat tanganku. Sayangnya...

"Hah... sudah kuduga karena itu aku akan menunjuk salah seorang dari kalian." Ujarnya lagi.

"Ng... Ng... ah, Uchiha-san. Selamat kau terpilih." Lanjutnya.

Tuan muda tidak mengengkat kepalanya sama sekali. Sepertinya dia tak mendengar ucapan Sabaku-san.

"Kau adalah panitia festival budaya tahun ini. UCHIHA-SAN!" ucap Sabaku-san sedikit berteriak.

Sontak, Botchama langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak, "APAAAA?"

'Apa segitu tidak enaknya kah menjadi panitia?'

"Sabaku-san, biar aku saja yang mengantikan Botchama." Ujarku dambil mengangkat tangan

."Kau beruntung sekali mendapat pelayan setia seperti dia. Ya 'kan? Tapi, kau tidak bisa lari kali ini, Uchiha-san! Ah, tapi kau boleh memilih Namikaze-kun sebagai wakilmu. Jadi, silahkan." Ujar Sabaku-san lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Tch, ayo Naruto kita kedepan." Ujar Botchama padaku.

"Nah, kalian memangnya mau buat stand apa?" tanya Botchama pada seluruh isi kelas dengan nada dingin dan datar.

'Sebaiknya kuambil alih.'

"Konnichiwa minna-san. Seperti yang sudah di terangkan oleh Sabaku-san, akan di adakan festival budaya. Jadi kalian ingin membuat stand apa?" ujarku sopan dan tak lupa senyum bisnisku.

"Maid Cafe!" ujar salah seorang siswi yang kurasa bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau Rumah Hantu?" saran yang lain.

"Bunny Cafe saja!" susul yang lain

"Drama lebih bagus!" ujar yang lain tak mau kalah.

"Tulis saran mereka di papan tulis" bisik Botchama.

"Sebenarnya festival budaya itu apa sih, Botchama?" balasku berbisik.

"Intinya, nanti setiap kelas membangun stand untuk menghibur pengunjung yang datang ke sekolah ini." Terangnya asal.

"Baiklah. Ada lagi?" tanyaku pada isi kelas.

Sakura-san mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Sakura-san?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat 'Host Club'? Bukankah lebih dari setengah 'pangeran' KHS ada dikelas ini? Pasti akan laku keras!" ujarnya semangat.

"Benar juga ya?"

"Iya"

"Benar"

"Oke! Kami semua sepakat! Host Club!" ujar seluruh isi kelas kompak.

.

.

"Hah... akhirnya selesai juga rapatnya. Kenapa harus aku yang jadi panitia sih?" ujar Botchama kesal.

"Sudahlah Botchama, tak ada ruginya juga 'kan? Menurutku sih, ini menyenangkan" balasku pada Botchama. 'Karena dengan begini, aku bisa menjalani hidup normal.' Tambahku dalam hati.

"Ya..ya.. _whatever _." sahutnya malas.

Aku hanya tersenyum menghadapi tuan mudaku yang satu ini.

"Ah ya."

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ano, ada yang ingin kudiskusikan dengan anda, Botchama." Jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Bicara saja." Katanya.

"Mm... ano... etto... sebenarnya, itu..."

"Bicara yang jelas!" bentaknya.

"Ha'i Botchama!" balasku kaget.

"Eh, itu Sa-sakura-san... Me-menyatakan cinta padaku.." kataku akhirnya.

"Hoo... Lalu?" balasnya tak tertarik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Itu semua tergantung perasaanmu sendiri. Kau suka padanya atau tidak?" jawabnya santai.

"Suka? Maksudnya cinta?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, semacam itulah... Eh, jangan bilang kalau kau tak tahu apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukkan kecil. "Ya Botchama. Aku... tak tahu apa itu cinta. Aku yang tak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan seorang pembunuh ini mana mungkin merasakan 'sesuatu' yang biasa disebut... 'kasih sayang'. Kalu tahu aku pasti tak akan membunuh kan? Hahahahaha " aku tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadaku.

Sebenarnya aku tak tahu pastinya, orangtuaku meninggal saat aku lahir atau mereka membuangku. Para anggota Akatsuki tak pernah memberi tahukanku apapun mengenai orangtuaku atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'keluarga'. Aku di didik keras oleh mereka. Makanya, aku tak tahu yang namanya 'kasih sayang' dan 'cinta'. Aku yang dibesarkan dalam dunia yang kelam dan kejam, hidup dengan mencabut nyawa orang lain tak mungkin diberi cinta 'kan?

Mereka selalu berkata '_Seorang pembunuh sepertimu tak membutuhkan sesuatu yang disebut cinta dan kasih sayang. Kau harus ingat itu. __**Tak ada yang mencintai seorang iblis sepertimu dengan tulus.**__" _

Ukh! Kepalaku sakit kalau mengingatnya. Apa itu benar? Apa benar tak akan ada yang menyayangiku? Kenapa aku? Kenapa hanya aku yang tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang? Aku... ingin seseorang menyayangiku... Siapa saja boleh. Meski hanya seorang, aku pasti akan bahagia karena ia dengan senang hati menerimaku apa adanya. Menyayangiku. Selalu ada untukku.

**Sasuke POV**

"... hahahahaha" Ia tertawa. Pelayanku, Naruto. Pelayanku yang tak tahu apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang. Tawanya terdengar seperti tangisan di kepalaku.

Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya, membenamkan wajah mungilnya dalam dekapanku. Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

'Apa ini juga pertama kalinya ia dipeluk seseorang?'

"Bo-Botchama?" ucapnya tergagap.

"Baka! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Bilang saja padaku kalau kau membutuhkan kasih sayang! Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya? Aku ini 'kan tuanmu!" ujarku.

Ada berbagai perasaan berkecambuk dalam hatiku. Ada rasa kecewa karena ia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku, rasa sedih saat mendengar ucapannya, rasa sakit seakan aku merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Ano... Botchama?" panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa ini yang di sebut 'peluk'?" tanyanya. Perkiraanku benar. Aku tak tahu kalau pelayanku adalah orang yang haus akan kasih sayang.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hangat." Ucapnya. "Apa rasanya seperti ini saat tubuh kita dipeluk oleh seorang ibu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Pasti menyenangkan." Ujarnya.

"Kau ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang 'kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh menganggapku sebagai 'kakak'. Bagaimana?:" tawarku.

Ia melepaskan pelukanku, mengadahkan wajahnya menghadapku.

"Tak mungkin. Kau adalah tuanku, majikanku, pemilikku. Aku hanyalah anjingmu. Aku tak pantas untuk itu." Jawabnya.

A-apa? Kenapa dia memiliki pikiran seperti itu? Umurnya masih lima belas tahun 'kan?

"Mungkin saja!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Datte-"

"Urusai! Memangnya kau mau selamanya tak mengerti arti cinta dan kasih sayang?" potongku.

"Tapi, tetap saja-" sanggahnya lagi.

"Segitu tidak inginnya kah aku menjadi kakakmu?" tanyaku lirih. Ini adalah siasatku, kalau begini dia pasti luluh.

"E-eh... bukan begitu... ano..." ujarnya tergagap.

'Berhasil!'

"Berarti kau mau!" kataku meyakinkannya.

"Eh? Mungkin..." ujarnya ragu.

"Ok! Mulai sekarang, kalau kau ingin merasakan kasih sayang bilang saja." Perintahku padanya.

"Hehehe... Ha'i, Oniichan." Ujarnya dengan sorot mata bahagia.

"Oh ya, jadi masalah Sakura-san bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Hn? Sudah kubilang 'kan? Itu tergantung kau." Jawabku malas.

"Kalau begitu kutolak saja. Aku akan memintanya jadi sahabatku dan mengajariku tentang kasih sayang. Dengan begitu, akan lebih banyak orang yang menyayangiku." Ucapnya polos.

'Baka! Kalau pacaran 'kan dia juga akan mendapat kasih sayang! Hah... terserah dia sajalah.'

"Hn. Ikuzo, Naruto" kami berjalan beriringan menuju parkir mobil, tempat Iruka menunggu.

**~0o0~**

**Sakura POV**

"_Sakura-san, saat istirahat nanti maukah kau datang ke atap? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku akan menjawab pernyataanmu tempo hari." _

Begitulah katanya dan disinilah aku, atap sekolah. Menunggu kedatangan pengeran yang kukencani dua minggu lalu.

CKLEK

Aku mendengar pintu menuju atap dibuka, aku segera membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap pangeran pujaanku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sakura-san." Ujarnya ramah.

"Tak apa." Jawabku singkat.

Jantungku berdebar tidak keruan. Aku menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Penerimaan atau malah penolakan?

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku juga menyukai Sakura-san. Makanya, kita berteman ya?" ujarnya polos.

Hancut sudah. Aku 'kan menyatakan cinta agar dia menjadi pacarku! Bukan temanku!

"Ano, Naruto-kun tapi... aku menyatakan cinta untuk-"

"Aku tahu, pacar 'kan?" potongnya

"Aku tahu Sakura-san. Tapi, saat ini aku belum begitu mengerti arti kata 'cinta'. Makanya, kita berteman saja dulu. Ajari aku tentang kasih sayang. Jika aku sudah mengerti, aku akan menjawab pernyataan Sakura-san dengan tegas." Lanjutnya.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari yang selama ini kulihat. Senyuman itu terlihat-err- hangat? Juga ada ketulusan tersirat didalamnya.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku terima. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu tentang kasih sayang!" aku mengatakannya dengan nada riang. Karena aku tahu, itu bukan alasan untuk menolakku. Itu tulus.

"Hontou? Arigatou, Sakura-san!" matanya berbinar. Ia terlihat sangat senang, seperti seorang anak yang habis dipeluk oleh ibunya.

"Hihihihi... kau kekanakan sekali. Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanyaku iseng.

"Eh, lima belas tahun."

WUUUSH

"E-eh, maaf. Aku tidak dengar." Aku ingin memastikan pendengaranku.

"Lima belas, Sakura-san." Ulangnya.

Aku merasa seperti tersambar petir. 'Li-lima belas? Aku tak tahu! Tunggu, kalau masih lima belas kenapa-'

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di tingkat 3?" tanyaku.

"Itu keputusan kepala sekolah. Katanya sayang bakatku tersia-sia kan." Ucapnya datar.

"Be-berapa nilaimu saat masuk kesini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jumlahnya... 600" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

'Nilai sempurna? Haah... selain tampan, baik, ramah ternyata dia juga jenius. Meski umurnya lebih muda dariku... tak apa 'kan kalau menyukainya?'

"Kalu begitu aku permisi dulu, Sakura-san. Botchama menungguku di kantin. Jaa." Ujarnya berlalu. Meninggalkanku yang masih asik dengan alam khayalku sendiri.

**=-=-=-=Kantin Sekolah=-=-=-=**

**Naruto POV**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Botchama padaku.

"Dia bilang tak apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Ujarnya tersenyum.

"Ya."

Syukurlah, sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi yang menyayangiku. Semoga semakin hari, semakin banyak yang sayang padaku.

**~0o0~**

**Normal POV**

"Silahkan. Mari, saya antar ke meja anda, Oujo-sama." Ujar Naruto ramah menuntun para tamu.

"Silahkan pilih Host yang anda inginkan." Ujar Naruto lagi sambil menyodorkan buku yang terlihat seperti daftar menu restoran. Hanya saja isinya mukan daftar makanan tapi daftar para pria Host yang disajikan di Club ini.

"Jika sudah menentukan silahkan panggil saya lagi. Saya permisi dulu." Lanjut Naruto lalu meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang tadi ia tuntun.

Naruto berjalan menuju belakang kelas. Terdapat sekat disana yang membatasi tempat para tamu dan tempat para Host beristirahat. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan penuh nafsu dari wanita segala umur. Mulai dari para gadis seumurannya, tante-tante, nenek-nenek, bahkan banci pun ada.

"Fuuh..." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kau lelah ya? Ini minumlah." Ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan segelas _orange juice. _

"Arigatou. Ano, mulai sekarang bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan 'Sakura-chan'?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. "Ti-tidak apa. Ke-kenapa bertanya dulu?" tanyanya balik.

"Karena, kupikir kalau langsung kupanggil begitu kau akan marah." Jawab Naruto.

"Baka! Tak mungkin 'kan? Aku 'kan menyukaimu!" ujar Sakura. Pipinya makin merah.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang merona setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. "A-arigatou." Ujarnya tergagap.

"Hinata, apa tak apa tuh? Kau suka Naruto 'kan?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata.

"E-eh? Ta-tak apa kok. I-itu 'kan hak Naruto-kun ingin dekat dengan siapa." Jawab Hinata gagap.

"Haah... kau ini. Kau terlalu baik Hinata! Tapi, kau cemburu 'kan?" goda Tenten.

"Te-tenten! A-apa-apaan sih?" balas Hinata merona. Ia lalu kembali memandangi Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghibur para tamu tanpa menggunakan cara murahan.

'Ganbatte, Naruto-kun.' Ujar Hinata dalam hati. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Naruto melihat seseoarang mengangkat tangannya, isyarat agar ia menghampirinya.

"Ya, nona?" tanya Naruto ramah.

Gadis itu bersemu. "A-aku memilihmu saja sebagai Host-ku." Ujarnya malu-malu.

"Ya." Naruto tersenyum ramah dan mulai bercengkrama dengan tamunya ini.

**Sakura POV**

'Ikh... apa-apaan sih cewek itu? Gak usah sok manja pada Naruto-kun! Menjijikkan!'

Aku sebal melihat ada cewek lain yang dekat-dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Yah, meskipun aku belum resmi jadi pacarnya... bolehkan kalau aku cemburu?

Aku melihat cewek itu makin manja pada Naruto. Ia mulai menyender manja pada Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu juga terlihat santai-santai saja. Membuatku makin terbakar api cemburu.

'Dasar polos! Polos! Terlalu polos!' batinku kesal.

'Terserahlah aku tak peduli!'

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Tak apa. Hanya menyapa saja. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kayaknya Host kelas kita yang paling laku itu Naruto ya?" ujarnya.

'Memang benar, sejak tadi para tamu itu pasti memesan Naruto-kun. Mungkin sekitar separuh dari para tamu itu memesan Naruto-kun, seperempatnya memesan Sasuke-kun, sisanya untuk Neji-kun dan Gaara-kun.'

"Apa mungkin Naruto yang akan jadi Pangeran tahun ini ya?" Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin." Balasku seadanya. 'Dan aku harus menjadi Tuan Putrinya!' lanjutku dalam hati.

**~0o0~**

**Naruto POV**

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujarku berusaha seramah mungkin pada tamuku.

Tamuku melambaikan tangan padaku, aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya. Selesai sudah. Tugasku sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi festival budaya akan ditutup dan hampir semua kelas sudah menutup stand-nya. Kelas kami pun memutuskan untuk segera menutup stand Host Club kami.

"Haah... merepotkan! Kenapa sih perempuan-perempuan itu cerewet banget?" ujar Tuan Mudaku penuh emosi.

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihatnya. Aku sudah mulai biasa dengan sifat Tuan Mudaku ini.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sudah dapat pasangan untuk pesta dansa nanti?" tanya Botchama padaku.

"Ng? Ada pesta dansa ya? Saya tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini." Jawabku jujur.

"Jadi belum ya? Kita kabur saja yuk?" ajak Botchama antusias.

"Kabur?" aku membeo.

"Ya, memangnya kau mau seharian penuh dikerubungi para gadis-gadis bawel itu? Huh! Cukup yang tadi saja!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal tentunya.

"Baikla-"

"Naruto-kun?" panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Dari suaranya aku bisa memastikan kalau pemilik suara ini adalah perempuan.

"Eh? Ah, Hyuuga-san. Ada apa?" tanyaku sopan.

"A-ano, i-itu... A-apa Na-naruto-kun sudah memiliki pa-pasangan untuk pe-pesta dansa nanti?" tanyanya tergagap.

'Dia gugup? Kenapa gugup?'

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"E-eh... a-ano, ma-maukah kau be-berpasangan denganku?" ajaknya.

"Aku mau, hanya saja Botchama menyuruhku untuk segera pulang besamanya." Jawabku datar.

"So-sou ka. Ma-maaf. Aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya dengan wajah merah padam ia pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tunggu!" panggil Botchama padanya.

'Eh? Botchama?'

"Kau ingin Naruto jadi pasanganmu?" tanya Botchama pada Hyuuga-san.

"E-eh... i-iya. Ta-tapi ka-kalau tidak bisa juga tidak a-apa kok." Jawab Hyuuga-san.

"Haah... apa boleh buat. Naruto, kau datang saja ke pesta dansa itu." Perintah Botchama padaku.

"Tapi, Botchama. Bagaimana dengan anda? Saya tidak akan meninggalkan anda tanpa pengawasan lagi." Ujarku tegas. Aku tak ingin penculikan serupa terjadi lagi.

"Aku juga ikut. Tenang saja." Balasnya santai.

"Hihihi... ternyata Tuan Mudaku orang yang peduli ya?" godaku pada Botchama.

"U-urusai! Siap-siap saja sana!" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan tempat ini.

'Malu disebut peduli ya?'

"Hyuuga-san, boleh kutinggal sebentar? Aku ingin bersiap untuk dansa kita nanti." Kataku padanya.

"Si-silahkan. A-ano, kalau tidak keberatan, apa Naruto-kun bisa memanggilku dengan Hinata saja?" pintanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya agar aku bisa melihatnya.

DEG!

'Ma-manisnya.' Pipiku memanas. Sepertinya aku merona.

"Ba-baiklah. Boleh kupanggil Hina-chan?" tanyaku.

'Bodoh! Kau lancang! Masa' langsung sok dekat dengan panggilan seperti itu? Baka! Baka!'

"Ma-maaf aku-"

"Tak apa. Aku malah senang sekali." Potongnya. Dia menatapku dengan mata lavendernya, ada semburat merah di pipinya. Membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

Aku makin merona, "A-arigatou." Ucapku gugup.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa di Aula." Ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berambut pink mencolok berlari sepanjang koridor. Dari wajahnya bisa ditebak kalau ia sedang mencari seseorang.

'Itu dia!' batin gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilnya pada seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" ujar sang pria yang dipanggil Naruto dan berjalan mendekati sang gadis.

"Begini, aku ingin berpasangan denganmu di pesta dansa nanti. Kau mau 'kan?" tanya sang gadis _to the point._

"Maaf Sakura-chan. Tapi, saya sudah lebih dulu berjanji dengan Hyuuga-san." Jawab sang pria a.k.a Naruto datar.

"Eeeeh... nande? Sudah, lupakan saja janjimu dengannya. Lebih baik pergi denganku saja." Ujar Sakura manja.

"Maaf. Tapi saya bukan tipe pria yang suka mengingkari janji. Terlebih lagi pada seorang gadis." Ujar Naruto dingin. Ia kembali menggunakan panggilan formal, pertanda kalu dia benar-benar kesal.

"Saya tidak suka dengan sikap anda yang seperti ini, Sakura-san. Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang disebut 'kehangatan'. Bukankah begitu, Sakura-san." Lanjut Naruto.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, tapi aku ingin Naruto-kun jadi pasanganku. Itu saja." Terdapat nada sedih dan menyesal dalam suaranya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya tak suka dengan caramu. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah bicara dingin padamu, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto kembali pada panggilan santai.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat wajah pria yang dicintainya memasang senyum yang hangat. Ia jadi tak enak sendiri karena sudah bersikap kekanakan.

"Huh! Baiklah! Tapi, lain kali aku tak akan kalah cepat lagi! Nikmati pesta dansanya ya!" ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Jaa ne, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto dan pergi dari tempatnya semula. Pergi menuju aula sekolah untuk menemui gadis yang akan berdansa dengannya.

"Hina-chan, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sapanya sopan.

"Tak apa. Naruto-kun. Kau co-cocok sekali dengan setelan jas itu." Puji Hinata malu-malu.

"Arigatou, Botchama yang memberikannya padaku." Kata Naruto berterima kasih atas pujian yang ia dapat.

"Anda sendiri juga sangat manis dengan gaun itu, Hina-chan." Puji Naruto.

Hinata hanya merona mendapat pujian Naruto. Pria pujaannya.

"Mari, Oujo-sama." Ajak Naruto mengulirkan tangannya, mengajak Hinata untuk berdansa.

Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka pun mulai berdansa.

~#sementara itu sasuke#~

**Sasuke POV**

"Kyaaaaaa~"

"Kyaaaa~"

"Kerennya~"

"Dansa denganku yuk~?"

'Bawel! Aku 'kan sudah bilanga tidak!"

"Maaf nona-nona. Bukankah saya sudah bilang? Saya. Tidak. Tertarik." Aku memberikan penekanaan pada tiap kata dalam kalimat tertakhirku.

"Jangan gitu dong~"

"Iya, buat apa ke pesta dansa kalau tidak berdansa?"

'Suka-suka aku dong! Mau dansa, mau tidak. Terserah padaku!'

"Tch. Pergi!" ujarku galak agar mereka pergi.

"Kyaaa~ makin keren!"

"Kakkoi~"

"Kyaaaa~"

Putus asa. Aku mengambil ponselku dari kantong. Hendak menghubungi Naruto dan memintanya agar segera menyelesaikan dansanya dan segera pulang.

Aku mendengar suaranya di seberang sana, "Ha'i, Botchama?"

"Kita pulang!" ujarku tegas.

"Wakatta." Jawabnya tenang.

Huh! Kau patuh sekali ya? Aku senang sekali bisa memiliki _Butler _sepertimu.

Baru saja aku menutup telpon dan memesukkannya ke dalam saku, _butler_-ku Naruto muncul di sampingku.

"Botchama, mari kita pulang." Ucapnya sopan.

"Wuah! Ka-kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, kok." Ujarnya santai.

Apa dia tahu? Kalau saja aku punya penyakit jantung, mungkin aku sudah tak bernapas saat ini.

'Haah... dia ini... dia manusia bukan sih?'

"Ayo." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Dia mengikutiku dengan patuh di belakangku. Sungguh tipikal anjing yang patuh.

"Sasuke, bisa kita bicara sebentar sebelum kau pulang?" panggil seseorang, mengganggu khayalanku.

Aku menengok kebelakang, sumber suara tadi. "Oh, Gaara ya? Kenapa, cepat bicara aku mau pulang." Balasku malas.

"Bisa bicara di tempat lain?" pintanya sopan.

"Baiklah... Naruto, tunggu saja disini." Perintahku pada Naruto.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanyaku setelah kami memasuki salah satu ruang kelas umtuk tempat bicara.

"Dari mana kau menemukannya?" tanyanya datar.

"Hah?" aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Lagi pula yang dia maksud siapa?

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Jelasnya. Tampaknya dia mengerti maksud pandanganku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu? Dia _butler-_ku. Tak akan kuberikan pada siapa pun. Bahkan padamu, sahabatku sendiri, Gaara." Ujarku tegas.

"Apa benar namanya Namikaze?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanyaku balik dengan sewot.

"Apa dia pernah sekali saja menceritakan masa lalunya?" dia bertanya lagi.

'Apa sih sebenarnya yang dia maksud? Mau apa sih dia?'

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" jawabku kasar dan berbalik hendak keluar.

Aku merasa ada yang menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku berbalik. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang menarik tanganku. Jelas saja, 'kan Cuma ada aku dan Gaara dalam kelas ini.

"Sudah kubilang! Itu bukan uru-"

"Kumohon?" potongnya. Mata benar-benar memancarkan cahaya sebuah permohonan.

Aku luluh juga. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara berwajah seperti itu.

"Mm... pernah. Tapi hanya dari umur enam tahun. Kalau umur-umur sebelumnya dia tak pernah cerita." Terangku pada Gaara.

Kulihat Gaara membelalakkan matanya.

"Ternyata benar. Benar dia. Yokatta. Yokatta. Yokat... hiks...hiks..." dia mulai menangis.

"O-oi! Ka-kau kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Gaara menangis?'

"Dia, Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Dia sepupuku yang hilang sebelas tahun lalu." Jawabnya setelah bisa mengendalikan tangisnya.

'Se-sepupunya?'

"Ka-kau bercanda?" tanyaku kasar.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini kucari." Jawabnya yakin.

"Ja-jadi, yang kaucari selama ini..."

"Benar. Dia. Naru-chan adikku yang manis."

Aku tak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Orang yang selama ini kubantu cari keberadaannya untuk Gaara adalah _butler –_ku sendiri? Jadi, mereka keluarga? Syukurlah. Tapi tunggu! Apa Gaara akan-

"Boleh aku memintanya? Adikku tersayang, Naruto."

"Eh?"

_**~Bersambung~**_

Hehehe... gimana? Bagus gak? *Ngaak!

Abal ya? *iya!*

Aneh ya? *Banget*

Hiks... hiks... gak perlu sejujur itu kan? Kazu sedih nih... *dilempar sendal*

Kali ini gak ada bales-bales review karena udah Kazu bales lewat PM. Kalo yang belum dibales maaf ya? Kazu kan sibuk... *Plak*

Nah, Kazu sudahi dulu.

Jaa~

Jangan lupa review ya~ ^^


	5. Don't Ever Leave

Chapter 5 Don't ever leave

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Paring : SasuNaru lagi.^^; *dirajam* mungkin untuk kedepannya akan SasuNaru terus

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), EYD hancur, AU

A/N : Maaf kalau Kazu lama Up Date…. Habis, Kazu lagi kena WB sih... *alasan-dikeroyok* dan Maaf juga karena seenaknya ganti pairnya... *Dibakar readers* haah... sudahlah dari pada Kazu makin disiksa karena banyak omong... mending langsung aja... oh ya, maaf kalau isi chapter ini nggak seperti yang kalian harapkan! Hontou ni gomenasai! Yah pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, lah.

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~

Flashback:

"_**Ja-jadi, yang kaucari selama ini..."**_

"_**Banar. Boleh aku memintanya? Adikku tersayang, Naruto."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

Chapter 5 Don't ever leave

**Sasuke POV**

"Me-memintanya? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

'Apa benar Naruto itu adik sepupunya yang katanya hilang karena diculik itu? Aku masih tidak percaya!'

"Ya, memintanya. Karena sekarang ini dia _butler_-mu 'kan? Itu berarti bisa dibilang saat ini dia adalah anjing-mu. Milikmu seorang. Karena itu, 'memintanya' adalah hal yang tepat bukan?" ujarnya kembali datar dengan topeng stoic-nya.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Dia milikku! MILIKKU!"

Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya berat sekali untuk melepasnya. Padahal, selama ini aku tak pernah peduli pada pelayan-pelayanku yang dulu, meski mereka mati sekalipun.

"Kumohon Sasuke. Kau ingin dia bahagia 'kan?" pintanya lagi.

"Tidak! Kubilang tidak! Dia _butler-_ku yang berharga! Takkan kuberikan!" setelah mengatakannya, aku berlari. Berusaha lari dari rasa berat yang hinggap di hati.

'Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya berat? Kenapa berat hanya untuk melepas Naruto?'

Aku terus berlari, berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarku. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Tak peduli jika akan ada yang kutabrak.

BRUK

Aku merasakan tubuhku menabrak seseorang. Aku terhuyung, aku hampir jatuh terduduk jika orang yang kutabrak tadi tidak menarik tanganku agar berdiri lagi.

"Botchama, ada apa? Anda terlihat kacau." Tanya orang yang kutabrak dan ternyata adalah pelayanku, Naruto.

"Ka-kau. Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanyaku padanya.

'Apa yang dikatakan dua orang itu benar? Apa benar tak ada yang akan perduli denganku? Semua akan melupakan ku? Meninggalkan ku dalam dinginnya neraka kesendirian? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau!'

"Apa maksud anda, Botchama?" tanyanya balik. Sepertinya ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku menanyakan hal ini.

"Mi-misal, jika ternyata kau masih memiliki keluarga dan mereka mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama mereka dan meninggalkanku. Mana yang akan kau pilih, tetap dengan ku atau pergi dari ku untuk bersama mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Maksud Botchama apa? Apa Botchama tahu siapa keluargaku? Bisakah Botchama memberitahukan ku?" pintanya.

"Kalau kuberitahu apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Sakit. Rasanya sakit jika membanyangkan dia akan pergi dari sisiku. Pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam duniaku yang gelap.

Seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikiranku, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak kok."

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, Botchama. Karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Berat sekali. Karena itu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Ujarnya lembut.

"Benarkah? Tapi, mereka keluargamu." Tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ya, memang benar mereka keluargaku. Tapi, bukankah Botchama sendiri adalah keluargaku?"

'Aku? Keluarganya? Aku 'kan tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya.'

Seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan dia berkata, "Mungkin kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi, bukankah Botchama bilang kalau kau adalah kakakku dan aku adalah adikmu?"

Itu 'kan... Hhh~ aku memang bodoh. Aku yang mengatakannya tapi aku yang melupakannya. Dia ini... fuuh~

"Ahaha... kau benar. Jadi, kau tak akan pergi 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Oniichan!" ujarnya dengan suara kekanakan.

Su-suaranya, lu-lucu sekali!

"Mmphh... hahahahaha jadi itu suara aslimu ya?" tanyaku disela tawaku.

"Eh? Ja-jangan tertawa!" teriaknya dengan wajah merona. Dia menggembukan pipinya seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak kecil saat merajuk.

"Mmphh... hu..hu...hu..." sulit sekali mengendalikan diri. Wajahnya itu... aduh... aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak!

"Tuan Muda, sikapmu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang dengan derajat tinggi." Ujarnya kembali dengan suara tegasnya.

"Hei, kalau bicara dengan Aniki-mu ini gunakan suara aslimu saja ya!" ujarku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Bo-botchama! Rambutku! Huh! Jadi berantakan 'kan! Padahal susah sekali mengatur rambutku!" ia memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Bagus. Bagus. Ini baru adikku!" godaku

"Botchama!" teriaknya sambil berusaha menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya.

"Ahahahahaha"

"Huuh! Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Tidak baik pulang terlalu malam." Ujarnya mengintrupsi tawaku.

"Ayo!"

**Gaara POV**

Sial! Kemana larinya si Uchiha itu? Cepat sekali larinya.

"... Meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Itu! Bukankah itu suara Sasuke? Bicara dengan siapa dia? 'Sendirian' apa maksudnya?

"Tidak kok."

Eh? Suara Naruto? Uchiha itu bicara dengan Naruto?

Ini memang tidak elit. Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"...bukankah Botchama sendiri adalah keluargaku?"

Fuh... jadi kau menganggap si Uchiha itu sebagai keluargamu juga ya. Naru-chan?

"Mungkin kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi, bukankah Botchama bilang kalau kau adalah kakakku dan aku adalah adikmu?"

Segitukah berharganya Tuan-mu, Naru-chan? Kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku yang jelas-jelas punya hubungan darah denganmu? Apa kau dendam pada kami, keluargamu? Kami yang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu?

"Aku... kalah ya?" ujarku miris.

"Hahahahaha" mareka tertawa.

Aku mendengar tawa kalian. Sepertinya kalian bahagia ya? Yah, tak apa lah! Yang penting adikku yang manis itu bahagia. Meski bukan bahagia karena ku.

"Ah, sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum kena marah Temari-nee."

Aku pun beranjak dari sana menuju mobilku dan segera pulang.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Pagi buta yang indah di Uchiha mansion. Burung-burung mulai berkicau, angin berhembus lemah, cahaya matahari yang redup. Ini pagi yang sempurna untuk memulai hari. Keadaan sekitar pun sunyi. Menambah nilai bagi pagi ini.

DUARR!

Ups, sepertinya tidak sunyi lagi.

"Naruto! Daijoubu ka?" Tanya seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang dikuncir tinggi.

"Ukh…. Ya, aku tak apa Iruka-san…." Jawab Naruto lemah.

"Kau ini. Kau 'kan tidak bisa masak! Kenapa tidak minta tolong padaku seperti biasa?" Tanya pria yang di panggil Iruka-san oleh Naruto.

"Aku ingin belajar Iruka-san!" balas Naruto tak mau di salahkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Iruka curiga dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Karena, biasanya Naruto itu paling anti sama yang namanya kompor, wajan, dll. Katanya sih, '_Itu dibuat Cuma untuk perempuan! Laki-laki seperti aku paling pantang menyentuhnya!' _yah, begitulah.

"Itu…. Karena…."

**Flashback**

_Hari ini hari terakhir sebelum seluruh murid KHS diliburkan. Karena itu, tak ada guru yang datang untuk memberi pelajaran. __Konsekuensinya? Yah, sudah tahu 'kan? Benar! Kelas ribut setengah idup. -?-_

"_Hei, Naruto-kun, Sakura! Kalian sudah punya acara untuk liburan musim panas nanti?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, Yamanaka Ino._

"_Hm? Belum tuh. Kenapa? Kau punya acara asik?" jawab gadis lain berambut pink a.k.a Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut pirang cerah a.k.a Naruto._

"_Kalau Naruto-kun? Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto._

"_Aku tak punya rencana apapun kalau Botchama tak punya rencana. __Semuanya tergantung Botchama." Jawab Naruto datar._

_Ino yang belum biasa dengan sikap Naruto jadi sweatdrop. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah biasa, biasa saja. Eh, nggak deh. Dia teriak-teriak dalam hati tuh, 'Kyaaaaa! Naru-kun Kakkoi!' (A/N : Dasar -,-')_

"_Begitu ya? Kalau gitu aku Tanya Sasuke-kun dulu deh." Ujar Ino sambil berlalu. Naruto dan Sakura pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun kau-" kata-kata Ino langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke._

"_Aku tak punya waktu untuk kencan! Cari yang lain saja! Oh ya, jangan Naruto juga! Dia sibuk!" semburnya cepat tanpa peduli apa maksud Ino sebenarnya. Dan sukses di hadiahi jitakan di kepalanya oleh Ino._

"_Kepedean! Siapa juga yang mau ngajak kamu kencan? Huh! Aku Cuma mau Tanya kamu udah punya rencana buat liburan nanti belum?" Tanya Ino akhirnya._

"_Oh… kirain. Aku belum punya. __Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik._

"_Mau ikut kami piknik ke pantai konoha?" Tanya Ino lagi._

"_Siapa saja yang akan ikut?" Tanya Sasuke._

"_Hmm…. Aku, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shion, Karin, Temari. Jadi, mau ikut tidak?"_

'_Gaara juga ikut? Apa aku ikut saja ya, agar masalah antara aku, Naruto dan dia cepat selesai?' batin Sasuke._

"_Oke! Aku ikut!" Jawab Sasuke akhirnya._

"_Horee~! Berarti Naruto-kun juga ikut dong? Asiik! Thank's Sas! Bye, aku mau kasih tahu Naruto-kun dulu." Ujar Ino sambil berlalu._

'_Jadi, ngajak aku supaya Naruto ikut? Sial! Padahal dulu kalian memujaku habis-habisan!' batin Sasuke sweatdrop._

"_Naruto-kun~" panggil Ino manja._

"_Hm?" balas Naruto datar._

_Ino yang Cuma menerima balasan seperti itu pundung di pojok kelas._

"_Ada apa, Ino-chan?" Tanya Naruto karena melihat Ino yang pundung. Ia juga sengaja memanggil Ino dengan namanya untuk menghibur hati gadis pirang itu._

_Ino yang merasa dipanggil langsung bangkit dan mendekati Naruto._

"_Naruto, kata Sasuke-kun dia ikut. __Nah, kau juga ikut 'kan?" tanyanya._

"_Ya. Aku akan selalu disamping Botchama." Jawab Naruto datar._

"_Sip! Nah, aku punya tugas untukmu!" seru Ino semangat._

"_Apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi-lagi datar._

"_Kau harus membuatkan bento untuk kami semua. Kau mau 'kan?" pinta Ino. _

"_Ta-tapi…." _

"_Tak ada tapi-tapian! Yakan teman-teman?" seru Ino pada seluruh isi kelas._

"_Iya! Iya! Kami ingin coba masakanmu Naruto!"_

"_Iya! Aku setuju dengan Ino-chan!"_

"_Naruto! Buatkan bento untuk kami ya!" seru seluruh kelas kompak._

'_Huh! Ya sudah! Tapi, aku tidak tanggung kalau kalian mati karena makan masakanku ya!' batin Naruto._

"_Tapi, aku tidak tanggung kalau kalian tidak suka ya!" Naruto menyetujui._

"_Mana mungkin masakanmu tidak disukai, Dobe? Masakanmu enak tahu!" sambung Sasuke._

'_Yang biasa kau makan itu masakan Iruka-san tahu! Kerjaku hanya menuang susu kedalam gelas.' Batin Naruto lagi._

"_Sudah, masakan saja untuk mereka!" perintah Sasuke._

'_Belajar masak ya? Hiks, menyedihkan…' Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya._

"_Haah… anything for you My Lord!" ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk dan sukses membuat semua perempuan dikelas dilarikan ke UKS karena mimisan._

**Flashback Off**

"Oh, begitu? Ya… ya…" Iruka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti.

"Iya… makanya, ajari aku ya, Iruka-san?" pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah! Nah, ayo kita mulai!"

Mereka pun mulai kegiatan belajar mengajar tentang memasak.

"Yosh! Selesai! Terima kasih Iruka-san!" ujar Naruto senang.

"Sama-sama. Tapi banyak sekali bento-nya. Memang ada berapa orang yang ikut?" Tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Hm…. Lima belas orang kalau tak salah." Jawab Naruto.

"Wah, banyak sekali. Ah, sudah jam lima pagi rupanya? Sebaiknya kau bangunkan Sasuke-sama. Sarapan beliau biar aku yang siapkan." Ujar Iruka sambil mengambil wajan.

"Oke! Arigatou, Iruka-san!" Naruto segera melepas celemeknya dan berlari menuju kamar Botchamanya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Shitsurei, Botchama." Dia langsung menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya.

"Sudah pagi? Hari ini piknik-nya ya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, Botchama. Sebaiknya anda segera bersiap." Jawab Naruto sopan.

"Kau sudah siapkan bento-nya?"

"Sudah."

"Apa lauknya?"

"Kalau makan siang nanti Botchama juga akan tahu kok." Balas Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Kau itu!" Sasuke pun memasuki kamar mandinya dan mandi. Saat keluar kamar mandi, baju yang akan dipakainya sudah siap. Dia memakai bajunya dan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou." Sapanya pada Iruka, Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Ohayou." Jawab Naruto dan Iruka.

"Ah, ohayou, Sasuke-kun. Aku punya berita untukmu. Aniki-mu, Itachi-kun akan pulang minggu depan." Ujar Kakashi.

"Oh. Aku sudah tahu kok. Semalam Aniki menghubungiku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Botchama punya kakak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ayo, cepat dimakan sebelum dingin."

"Hn. Itadakimasu." Ucap Sasuke lalu segera melahap sarapannya.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan masing-masing. Sasuke dan Naruto segera menuju mobil.

"Kata Ino, kita kumpulnya langsung di pantai saja. Jadi, kita langsung ke pantai Konoha, Iruka." Ujar Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam penuh, akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai Konoha.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Sini! Sini!" panggil Sai semangat.

"Berisik sekali sih dia!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan tuan mudanya. Lebih baik diam, dari pada jadi kena sembur, ya 'kan?

"Ohayou Sasuke, Naruto." Sapa Gaara.

"Ohayou, Gaara-sama." Balas Naruto.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke.

"Boleh kupinjam sebentar?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Mau pinjam apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Naru. Tenang saja, tak akan kubawa kabur kok. Hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Nanti kau juga boleh tahu kok." Jawab Gaara cepat.

"Hn."

"Ayo, Naruto."

"Ya,"

"Jadi anda ingin bicara apa?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Langsung saja. Kau tahu 'kan kau masih punya keluarga?"

Naruto mengagguk.

"Akulah keluargamu itu. Kau tak ingat ya?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Aku tak ingat apa-apa. Tapi, maaf Gaara-nii aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Ujar Naruto penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

"Aku tahu. Tak masalah kok. Aku mendukung semua keputusanmu asal kau bahagia." Balas Gaara.

"Arigatou."

"Lalu, ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Orangtua-mu…. Sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu." Ujar Gaara sedih.

"Ja-jadi tou-san dan kaa-san ku….. ka-kapan tepatnya mereka meninggal dan… karena apa?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Orangtua-mu meninggal saat kau berumur dua belas tahun. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat." Jawab Gaara perlahan.

"Pesawat? Memangnya mereka hendak kemana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka hendak ke Inggris. Karena mereka dengar ada kemungkinan keberadaanmu disana." Jawab Gaara.

"Aku memang di Inggris saat itu. Membunuh salah seorang petinggi disana. Jadi, saat itu tou-san dan kaa-san hendak menyelamatkanku?"

"Ya. tapi, sayang. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi meledak. Dan perlu kuingatkan, melalui penyelidikkan polisi pesawat itu sengaja diledakkan. Motifnya masih belum diketahui hingga sekarang."

"Eh? Sengaja diledakkan?" Naruto menerawang, 'Apa mungkin ini ulah mereka? Tapi, apa untungnya membunuh kedua orangtuaku? Pasti ada sesuatu yang special.'

"Ano, Gaara-nii, sebenarnya orangtuaku itu apa? Maksudku pekerjaannya? Atau yang special dari mereka?"

"Gomen, aku juga tidak tahu. Itu rahasia keluargamu. Rahasia keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga Sabaku tidak pernah diberi tahu.

"Tapi, mungkin kau bisa menemukan sesuatu di perpustakaan pribadi Namikaze. Di rumahmu yang seharusnya." Lanjutnya cepat.

'Begitu ya? Tapi, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Botchama. Berarti cara terakhir, menyusup tengah malam.' Pikir Naruto.

"Boleh kuminta denah menuju rumahku dari Uchiha's mansion?" pinta Naruto.

"Segera kugambar." Gaara mulai membentuk garis-garis diatas sebuah kertas. Setelah beberapa menit, tergambarlah sebuah denah di kertas itu.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih Gaara-nii!" seru Naruto sambil menyerbu kearah Gaara dan memeluknya.

"Iya. Iya. Hahaha… otouto-ku manis sekali ya?" ujar Gaara sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Hehehehe…."

**Sasuke POV**

'Mana sih si Dobe itu? Dia dibawa kabur? Tidak, tidak. Dia 'kan kuat. Sebaiknya kau menyusulnya.'

Aku berjalan menuju arah yang tadi dituju Gaara dan Naruto.

'Ah, itu mereka!' seruku dalam hati saat melihat mereka. Kulihat Gaara memberikan selembar kertas pada Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Gaara.

Aku sebal melihat pemandangan tersebut. 'Apa-apaan mereka?' Aku segera berlari kearah mereka, "Naruto!" seruku.

"Ah, Botchama? Anda menyusul?" Tanyanya santai.

Aku tak mempedulikan pertanyaannya dan menarik lengannya, "Ayo. Urusanmu sudah selesaikan?" ujarku dingin.

Aku menariknya menjauh dari Gaara tanpa menengok kearah Gaara sedikitpun. Aku sebal karena Naruto dekat-dekat dengan Gaara.

'Aku kenapa sih? Aneh. Masa' begitu saja sebal? Lagi pula Naruto 'kan hanya pelayangku. Tidak lebih. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri dan tak memperhatikan sekitar,

"Botchama, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja ke teman-teman kita yang lain."

"Tapi, kita baru saja melawati tempat mereka berkumpul."

"Eh?" aku menghentikan langkahku dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku. Benar, kami melewati mereka dan aku melakukannya tanpa sadar.

'Aku makin aneh saja.'

"A-ayo, susul mereka."

"Oke!" seru Naruto semangat dan kali ini dialah yang menggenggam dan menarik tanganku.

'Tangannya hangat. Eh! Tunggu apa yang kupikirkan sih? Oke, Sasuke kau aneh sekali hari ini!' aku mulai sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri lagi.

**Gaara POV**

"Gaara, kau lihat apa sih?" Tanya sepupuku, Temari.

"Hm? Tidak. Sepertinya adikku mendapat seseorang yang mencintainya." Ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Maksudnya siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Fufufufufu…. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Temari-neesan." Aku mulai mengembangkan seringai setanku tanpa peduli pada reaksinya yang sepertinya mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ki-kita susul yang la-lain yuk?" ajak Temari tergagap.

"Hn."

**Normal POV**

Pantai Konoha, tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat paling cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu dimusim panas. Banyak orang yang datang, mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, hingga orang dewasa dan lansia. Nah, mari kita lihat aktifitas yang dilakukan tokoh utama kita.

"Naruto, ayo kita berenang!" ajak Sakura.

"Sebentar. Botcahama, boleh saya berenang?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke meminta izin.

"Memangnya aku ibumu apa? Kalau mau berenang ya berenang saja!" ujarnya sewot.

"Oke! Ayo, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sa~su~nii~!" pangil Sai manja dibuat-buat.

"Huh?"

BRUGH

Tiba-tiba saja, Sai memeluk Sasuke.

"Gyaaaaaa! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" seru Sasuke sambil meronta.

"Aih, Sasu-nii jahat nih!" ujar Sai manja sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau menjijikkan!" seru Sasuke lagi.

"Apa sih? Kita 'kan sepupu. Padahal Tachi-nii tidak protes kalau kupeluk!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Aku bukan dia tahu! Lagi pula umur kita sama! Siapa juga yang tidak jijik?" sewot Sasuke.

"Ya udah. Aku mau main sama yang lain aja!" ujar Sai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu dan kembali memandangi Naruto.

"Naru-chan manis 'kan?" Tanya seseorang.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Kau suka padanya?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Iy- Apa?" akhirnya Sasuke sadar kalau dari tadi ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke masih kaget.

"Tidak ada. Cuma mau Tanya saja. Kalau kau suka jangan sampai diambil orang lain ya. Bye!" ujar Gaara sambil berlalu.

'Apa sih maksud si panda itu?' batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

Saat ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk malihat Naruto lagi, ternyata Naruto sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Botchama, anda tidak mau berenang?" tanyanya.

"Hn? Baiklah." Sahut Sasuke sambil membuka kausnya.

"Ayo, kita berlomba!" ajak Naruto.

"Uwoooo! Ayo! Kupastikan kemenangan di tanganku!" sahut Lee dengan 'semangat muda'-nya

"Hahaha oke, Lee! Aku juga tak akan kalah darimu!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

'Childish.' Batin Sasuke.

Mereka pun mulai bermain air sampai lupa waktu. Matahari makin tinggi. Perut mereka mulai keroncongan.

"Hei, kita makan siang dulu yuk?" ajak Sai pada yang lain.

"Biar aku ambilkan dulu bentonya." Ujar Naruto.

"Biar kubantu Narunaru." Ujar Sai sambil berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Biar aku saja yang bantu!" Seru Sasuke sambil menyusul Sai dan Naruto.

"Aku saja. Tuan muda seperti Sasu-nii duduk saja." Ujar Sai.

"Kalau kubilang aku ya aku!" seru Sasuke sewot.

"Gak perlu sewot gitu dong!" mau tak mau Sai sebal juga disewoti seperti itu.

"Kau juga jadi sew-"

"Kalian niat bantu gak sih?" potong Naruto. Ternyata ia sudah mengambil semua bentonya dan malahan sudah membagikannya pada semua orang.

"Gara-gara kau!" seru Sasuke sewot lagi.

"Terserah!" sahut Sai acuh.

**Gaara POV**

'Sasuke. Sudah kuduga.' Tanpa sadar aku kembali tersenyum atau bisa dibilang seringai setan.

"Ga-gaara?" Tanya Temari takut-takut.

"Ah, Temari-nee. Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanyaku datar

"Te-tentu. Apapun untuk otouto-ku." Jawabnya tebata.

'Fufufu…. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan' batinku senang.

**Sasuke POV**

DEG!

'Ngg… perasaanku tak enak ada apa ya?'

"Botchama?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tak apa."

"Naru~ ayo, Aaam~" seru Sai dibuat-buat.

"Sai hentikan!" seruku sambil menjauhkan Sai dari Naruto. Kami terus saja bertengkar tanpa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan kami dengan mata _sea green-_nya.

TBC

Fufufufu…. Bagaimana? Pendek? Sengaja! Hahahahahaha *ketawa nista* Nah, sekarang Kazu minta reviewnya ya~

Oh ya, mau promosi. Kazu baru publish fict kedua Kazu lho! Judulnya **Next to You**. Pairnya NaruHina. Kalau berkenan baca ya~

Nah, bales review! Bales review! Bale-hmmpph *dibekep readers*

Ok! Kita mulai!

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki : **Naru gak dibawa kok. Tuh! *nunjuk atas* Udah update! THANK'S FOR REVIEW^^

**muthiamomogi : **Yup, semua chara aku nistain disini! Buahahahahaha *ketawa nista* THANK'S FOR REVIEW^^

**Vii no Kitsune : **gak apa kok kalo baru review! Salam kenal juga^^ ceritanya bagus? Hiks…hiks… makasih! Kazu merasa fict ini jelek banget. Ternyata menurut kamu bagus ya? syukurdeh! Udah lanjut. Ini ch5 nya! THANK'S FOR REVIEW^^

**Hikarii Hana : **Keren? Arigatou! Syukur deh kalo Rii-san suka. Aku ikut senang!^^ sesuai permintaan, jadi SASUNARU! Udah Update! THANK'S FOR REVIEW^^

**HaikuReSanovA : **makin baik? Syukurlah~ tapi, kayaknya chapter ini terjadi penurunan deh -,-' THANK'S FOR REVIEW^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Kind of Feeling

**Chapter 6 Kind of Feeling**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** SasuNaru *Yei! Yei!*

**Warning :** AU, OOC, alur super cepat, gaje, abal, BL, lahir dari author gak berbakat, dll, dsb, dst, dkk.

**A/N :** Ahahahahaha… *ketawa garing* hai semua! Maaf Kazu lama update. Itu semua karena Kazu 'tersesat dijalan bernama jalan kehidupan'. Jadi, maaf ya? *Readers: emangnya siapa yg mau maafin lo?* Hei, jangan gitu dong! Masih mending Kazu mau update. Kalo nggak gimana? *dibakar* Udah ah! Kazu disiksa mulu! Nah, selesai baca chap ini tolong review ya? pendek juga gak apa-apa kok! Kazu butuh review supaya semangat ngelanjutin fict ini. Ya? ya? ya? Chap ini menceritakan yang damai-damai aja. Mungkin akan sangat membosankan. Oh ya, makasih yang udah baca dan nge-review **next to you. **Umm… bales reviewnya di akhir aja yah? Nah, cukup. Kazu gak cuap-cuap lagi. Eh, ngomong dikit lagi deh. Nama-nama makanan yang Kazu cantumkan disini Kazu copas dari manga favorit Kazu 'Black Butler'. Sekali lagi, Kazu minta review ya? flame juga boleh~! Tapi Kazu gak terima flame pair. Oke~

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~

Chapter 6

Flashback ch5

"_**Ga-gaara?" Tanya Temari takut-takut.**_

"_**Ah, Temari-nee. Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanyaku datar **_

"_**Te-tentu. Apapun untuk otouto-ku." Jawabnya terbata.**_

'_**Fufufu…. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan' batinku senang**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

_**DEG!**_

'_**Ngg… perasaanku tak enak ada apa ya?'**_

"_**Botchama?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.**_

"_**Tak apa."**_

"_**Naru~ ayo, Aaam~" seru Sai dibuat-buat.**_

"_**Sai hentikan!" seruku sambil menjauhkan Sai dari Naruto. Kami terus saja bertengkar tanpa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan kami dengan mata sea green-nya.**_

Chapter 6 Kind of Feeling

**Naruto POV**

KRIIING! KRIIING!

Alarm yang setiap hari kupasang berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa sekarang saatnya bagiku untuk bangun dan bersiap menemui majikanku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi khusus para pelayan. Membasuh tubuhku. Selesai dari kamar mandi, aku segera kembali ke kamarku untuk memakai coat khusus milikku sebagai _butler _tuan muda di mansion ini.

"Nah, sudah rapi. Sekarang aku harus membangunkan Botchama dan membuatkannya sarapan."

Kususuri lorong panjang Uchiha's mansion dalam diam meski sesekali tersenyum saat ada pelayan lain yang menyapaku. Kuhentikan langkahku di depan pintu kamar tuan mudaku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang pemilik kamar, aku membuka pintunya sambil menggumamkan kata 'Permisi'. Kusibak tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari pagi ini.

"Ohayou, Botchama. Sudah saatnya anda bangun." Sapaku sopan pada sesosok manusia yang bergelung diatas kasur dengan sprei biru gelap.

"Sekolah sudah libur… Nanti saja…" pintanya sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari serangan cahaya matahari.

"Meski libur, bukan berarti kau harus malas-malasan seperti ini." Ujarku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Eng… daripada berisik begitu lebih baik kau ikut tidur denganku."

Tiba-tiba saja Botchama menarik lenganku. Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku akibat tarikan yang begitu tiba-tiba darinya.

Bruk!

Aku jatuh. Tersungkur diatas tubuhnya. Dan sama saat ia menarik lenganku, tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku.

"Hmm…. Kau lembut sekali…" Ujarnya dengan nada yang err- seksi?

BUGH!

"Ouch! Sakit! Kau kejam sekali!" serunya seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Botchama! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Memangnya aku apaan main peluk-peluk saja? Makin hari tingkahmu makin kacau! Kepalamu terbentur apaan sih?" seruku padanya.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Takut jika ia mendapatiku berwajah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"Cepat mandi. Akan kubuatkan sarapan." Ujarku sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kututup pintu kamarnya. Aku berlari menusuri lorong panjang menuju dapur dan ruang makan. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat kepalaku serasa ingin meledak.

'Apa-apaan dia? Terlebih lagi….. Aku kenapa? Ke-kenapa… aku… Arrrgh!'

Kuhentikan langkahku mendadak. Kutenggelamkan wajahku diantara lututku. Mencoba menghilangkan rona merah diwajahku. Setelah merasa kalau wajahku tak semerah tadi, aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju dapur.

**Normal POV**

"Ohayou, Iruka-san, Kakashi-san." Sapa bocah berambut pirang pada dua pria dewasa yang sudah sejak tadi ada di ruangan tersebut menikmati makan pagi mereka.

"Ohayou, Naru-kun!" sahut pria berambut cokelat dikuncir tinggi yang di panggil Iruka-san oleh si bocah pirang.

"Ohayou." Sahut pria satunya yang memiliki rambut silver tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya.

'Kakashi-san hebat bisa makan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku itu.' Batin Naruto kagum.

Sayang, ia tak tahu buku macam apa yang dibaca Kakashi. Jika tahu? Kau pasti akan memutilasinya.

Setelah sapaan paginya dibalas, Naruto segera memasuki dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi tuan mudanya. Tak lama waktu berselang, Naruto kembali ke ruang makan dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya yang berisikan sepiring roll cabbage dan French toast jahe juga segelas susu hangat sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Waaah, kau jadi pandai sekali memasak ya, Naru?" puji Iruka.

"Ah, tidak. Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan masakan Iruka-san." Balas Naruto merendah.

"Benar." Ujar Kakashi ikut membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Kalian ini." Ujar Iruka dengan wajah sedikit merona karena terlalu dipuji.

"Hoem… Ohayou." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut pant -plak!- raven memasuki ruang makan itu. (Kazu: ngapain lo nampar gue? Sasu: tadi lo mau bilang 'pantat ayam' kan? Itu balasannya!)

"Ohayou." Jawab ketiga orang yang sudah terlebih dulu ada dalam ruang itu bersamaan.

"Sarapanku?"

"Ini. Silahkan, Botchama." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan nampan yang tadi ada ditangannya keatas meja. "Saya permisi dulu." Ujarnya lalu membalikkan badan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu! Umm…. Naruto, yang tadi… maaf ya?" ujar Sang tuan muda malu-malu.

"Ah, tak apa kok. Aku sendiri tak terlalu memikirkannya." Bohong Naruto.

"Hn. Baguslah kalau begitu." Sahut sang tuan muda a.k.a Sasuke dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan yang ada didepannya.

'Kalau kau bukan tuanku….. pasti sudah kubunuh!' janji Naruto dalam hati.

Segera, Naruto melangkah menuju dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan yang tadi ia pakai. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya tadi, ia langsung menghadap kepala pelayan, Kakashi untuk menanyakan pekerjaan apa yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

"Kakashi-san, apa yang harus kukerjakan hari ini?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Hmm… repot juga ya kalau kehilangan pekerjaan sehari-hari? Sasuke dirumah terus sih. Hari ini kau membersihkan halaman belakang saja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum sepertinya. Sepertinya? Ya, tak ada yang tahu pasti karena ia mengenakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan entah apa namanya itu untuk menutup mata kirinya. (Kazu: bener gak?)

"Baiklah." Sahut Naruto sambil berenjak dari tempatnya tadi.

**Naruto POV**

'Membersihkan halaman belakang? Dia niat sekali sih menyiksaku!'

Kenapa kubilang menyiksa? Oh, itu karena luas halaman belakang Uchiha Mansion ini menyaingi luas _Konoha Amusement Park _yang beberapa pekan lalu kukunjugi.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, aku mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan dari dahannya. Aku sudah menyelesaikan seperempat luas halaman ini ketika aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Aku segera menghentikan kegiatan menyapu daunku.

"Hei, kau yang disana. Keluar saja. Sudah ketahuan." Ujarku pada sosok misterius itu.

SRAK! SYUUT!

Dengan tiba-tiba orang yang tadinya bersembunyi itu melempar shuriken padaku dan tentu saja kutangkis dengan mudah.

'Apa dia salah satu orang yang mengincar tuan muda? Huh! Akan kubunuh dia!' seruku dalam hati.

**Normal POV**

Orang yang tadi melempar shuriken kearah Naruto kembali melayangkan serangan kearahnya. Kali ini ia tak hanya menggunakan satu-dua shuriken seperti tadi. Tapi, emm- bisa dibilang ribuan?

"Uwaa!" seru sang korban berambut pirang sambil berusaha meloloskan diri dari serangan sosok misterius itu.

'Sial! Kalau hanya terus lari aku bisa kalah.' Batin Naruto kesal. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menangkis semua shuriken itu dengan mengalirkan cakra dalam jumlah besar keluar tubuhnya. Mengubah haluan shuriken-shuriken itu ketanah.

"Cih! Ditangkis." Dengus sosok itu sebal.

Sementara itu, kemarahan Naruto sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Ia benci melihat orang-orang yang terus saja mencoba mencelakakan tuan mudanya. Ini sudah kasus kelima untuk minggu ini. Yah, meski rata-rata lemah dan tak berguna tetap saja ini membuat Naruto naik pitam.

Iris birunya mulai berubah. Tak lagi sebiru langit musim panas tanpa awan. Warna biru itu telah tergeser oleh warna merah. Merah menyala. Warna yang melambangkan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini. Gerakannya semakin cepat. Hawa pembunuhnya makin menusuk. Membuat siapa pun didekatnya diam mematung. Termasuk sosok yang menyerangnya tadi. Hampir saja ia membunuh sosok itu, jika saja sesuatu tak menghalangi aksinya.

"Saat tuanku diserang seperti itu, aku tak boleh diam saja 'kan?" ujar seseorang yang mengendalikan 'sesuatu' yang menghalangi aksi Naruto barusan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangnnya dari sosok misterius itu dan menatap orang yang bicara tadi, "Sa-sasori… senpai?" ujarnya terkejut bukan main.

Kelengahan Naruto barusan memberikan kesempatan pada sang sosok misterius untuk menendang tubuh Naruto.

"Uagh!"

Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Belum sempat ia bangkit, sebuah boneka muncul didepannya.

"Memohon izin untuk membunuh." Ujar sang pengendali boneka a.k.a Sasori.

Sosok misterius itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam membisu.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada, Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan cakra dalam jumlah besar untuk mengeluarkan jurus ninjanya.

Cakra terkumpul. Persiapan selesai, Ia mulai membentuk segel. ia menarik napas panjang dan bersiap meneriakkan nama jutsu yang akan ia gunakan, "Suiton-"

"Hentikan, Naruto!" intrupsi seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tuan mudanya sendiri.

"Botchama? Masuklah! Orang ini mengincarmu. Ia ingin membunuhmu." Ujar Naruto sambil mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali.

"Hentikan. Ia tak akan membunuhku. Tenang saja." Sahut tuan mudanya, Sasuke.

"Kenapa anda bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Naruto meragukan ucapan tuannya.

"Karena, dia itu Aniki-ku." Jawab Sasuke santai dan beranjak memasuki mansion.

"Wah, cepat sekali ketahuannya?" ujar sang sosok misterius sambil membuka tudung yang sedari tadi dipakainya. "Cukup Sasori. Simpan kusugutsu-mu." Perintahnya pada Sasori.

"Ya."

Naruto tak bersuara sama sekali ia masih menatap kedua sosok itu dengan tatapan yang rumit untuk diartikan. Antara kaget, tercengang dan tak percaya. (kayaknya sama aja ya?)

"Hai. Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aniki Sasuke, tuan mudamu. Kau Namikaze Naruto 'kan? Butler otouto-ku?" ujarnya mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada Naruto.

"A-ah, sumimasen. Ya, saya butler tuan muda. Nama saya Naruto. Panggil saja begitu." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hahahaha… tak perlu seformal itu. Butler adikku berarti adikku. Ya 'kan, Sasori?" sahutnya sambil tertawa.

"Ya." jawab Sasori datar.

"Ano, Sasori-senpai. Kau… butler Itachi-sama?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasori.

"Ya. seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya singkat.

"Umm… aku tak begitu memperhatikan sih… tapi, kurasa sikapmu berbeda sekali ya saat berada di sekolah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Oh, itu aku yang menyuruhnya, Naru. Agar ia bisa sedikit membaur." Jawab Itachi.

"Be-begitu ya? ah, silahklan masuk, Itachi-sama, Sasori-senpai." Ujcap Naruto sambil membungkuk mempersilahkan para tamunya.

"Panggil aku Tachi-nii saja ya! kalau dia, panggil Sasori saja." Kata Itachi sambil lalu.

Naruto menanggapi omongan Itachi dengan anggukan kecil tanda ia menyetujuinya meski dia tak akan melakukannya. Ia harus meunjukkan kesopanannya pada orang dengan derajat diatasnya bukan? Mereka pun masuk kedalam Uchiha's Mansion tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Tadaima!" seru Itachi lantang.

"Kalau mau bilang 'tadaima' seharusnya dari tadi, baka Aniki." Sahut Sasuke yang tak rela telinganya tercemar polusi suara yang dikeluarkan Itachi.

"Sasu-chan. Kau menyebalkan." Balas Itachi sambil menggkerutkan dahinya.

"Hn."

"Itachi-sama, anda ingin saya buatkan sesuatu? Anda pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan kesini. Apalagi tadi sempat bertarung dengan saya." Tanya Naruto dengan tujuan meredam pertikaian tak berguna tadi.

"Buatkan aku minuman segar saja. Apapun boleh. Terima kasih ya, Naru."

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu."

Naruto meninggalkan ruang tersebut dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk Aniki sang tuan muda.

**Itachi POV**

'Wahh~ butler Sasu-chan manis sekali~! Beruntung sekali Sasuke bisa mendapatkan bocah semanis itu menjadi butlernya!'

"Ne, Sasu-chan!" panggilku.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, baka Aniki!" sahutnya marah.

"Sudahlah. Aku cuma mau Tanya. Boleh 'kan?"

"Hn. Mau tanya apa?" tanyanya bosan.

"Dia. Dimana kau mendapatkannya? Manis sekali." Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah?" ucapnya tak sadar. Mungkin dia tak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba Aniki-nya bertanya hal yang aneh.

"Aduhh~ kau kok jadi lemot gitu?" ujarku tak sabar.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." tanyanya bingung.

"Ck, aku Tanya tentang butler-mu baka Otouto!" seruku tak sabar.

"Ada apa dengan saya?" suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

Perlahan, aku membalikkan wajahku, "Ah, Naru-chan? Itu minumanku?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Malu 'kan kalau ketahuan membiacaran orang didepan orang itu sendiri?

"Ya. silahkan." Ujarnya datar.

"Arigatou." Aku menyesap minumanku perlahan. Minuman buatannya terasa sangat sejuk di tenggorokanku. Tidak manis, tapi juga tidak masam. Sempurna sekali.

"Jadi Aniki, siapa yang tadi kau maksud? Aku tak mendengarmu" ujarnya santai.

TWICH!

"Oi, Aniki? Siapa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

TWICH!

"Jadi…. Daritadi kau tak mendengarkan-ku, Sa-Su-chan~?" ujarku ramah ditambah hadiah aura gelap di sekelilingku sebagai tambahannya.

"A-ano, A-aniki… Etto…"

"Fufufufufufu…"

'Bagus sekali! Aku sudah hampir ketahuan membicarakan Naruto tapi dia tak mendengarkanku?'

"Sasu-chan~ kita main yuk?" ucapku seraya menyeretnya ke halaman belakang mansion.

"Cho-chotto! A-aniki… Gyaaaaa!"

**Normal POV**

"Sasu-chan~ kita main yuk?" ujar Itachi sambil menggeret Sasuke keluar ruangan menuju halaman belakang mansion.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah teriakan pilu dari sang adik, Sasuke, "Cho-chotto! A-aniki… Gyaaaaa!"

'Eh? Bukankah itu suara Botchama? Sebaiknya kulihat.' Batin Naruto tak tenang.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, melangkah menuju asal suara tuan mudanya. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Sasori menahan bahunya.

"Tak apa. Santai saja. Tuan mudamu tak akan mati kok." Ujarnya santai.

"Eh, da-datte…" Naruto berusaha menyanggah.

"Duduklah. Sebentar lagi tuan mudamu akan muncul." Potong Sasori.

"Ta-"

"3" ucap Sasori memotong ucapan Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa kau berhitung?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasori tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto dan terus berhitung mundur, "2"

"Hei! Jawab aku!" Naruto mulai sebal dengan tingkah senpai-nya ini.

"1"

"Ooooi!" Naruto meneriaki senpainya.

"Ding!" ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai aneh.

"Narutooooo! Tasuketeeeee!" Seru Sasuke sambil berlari menuju rangan dimana Naruto berada.

"Are? Botchama? Daijoubu ka?" Tanya Naruto. Ia bingung dengan tingkah laku tuannya ini. Tak ada luka sama sekali tapi kenapa minta dilindungi seperti sedang dikejar mafia begitu?

Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dan bersembunyi dibelakan punggung Naruto yang lebih kecil darinya, "Jangan biarkan Aniki-ku mendekat!" serunya pada Naruto.

"Eeekh? Kenapa? Kau bahkan tak luka sedikit pun." Ujar Naruto bingung.

"Dia….. Dia….. Monster!" Seru Sasuke makin kalap.

"Hhhh~ sebaiknya saya mengantar anda ke ruangan anda, Botchama." Ujar Naruto menenangkan.

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Naruto dan mengikuti Naruto menuju ruangannya.

"Sasu-chan~ kok pergi sih? Aniki belum puas main nih~" ujar Itachi dari belakang.

"Gyaaaaa!" Sasuke yang mendengar suara Itachi kontan langsung berlari menuju ruangannya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang cengok dan Itachi yang tersenyum misterius.

"Tuan muda aneh." Komentar Naruto setelah punggung Sasuke menghilang di lorong panjang itu.

"Sasuke memang begitu kok kalau habis main denganku. Terlalu senang mungkin?" sahut Itachi sambil melenggang santai.

"Sayangnya saya ber-hipotesis kalau Botchama sangat membencinya, Itachi-sama" gumam Naruto.

"Ahahahaha…." Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa ringan.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan siang." Gumam Naruto sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

**Itachi POV**

'Wah~ menyenangkan sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan Otouto-ku satu-satunya itu.'

Aku terus berjalan dengan menutup mata hingga tak sadar kalau aku sudah kembali ke ruangan tempat tadi kami berkumpul. Aku akan menabrak tembok didepanku jika saja suara Sasori tak menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Okaeri, Tachi-sama."

"Ah? Ups!" aku segera menghentikan langkahku sebelum wajahku mencium tembok keras itu.

"Hahh… untung kau menyadarkanku, Sasori."

"Ya. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun? Tak seperti kau yang biasanya." Tanyanya penasaran.

"Wah,,,,Wah,,,, kau memang hebat Sasori!"

"Biasa saja. Yang harusnya kau bilang 'hebat' itu karena aku bisa bertahan dengan majikan sepertimu." Sahutnya santai.

"Ukh…. Kau jahat sekali Sasori." Ujarku pura-pura sedih. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan cara bicaranya yang err- terlalu terus terang?

"Kau benar. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika kau bertanya 'siapa' daripada 'apa'."

"Jatuh cinta, Eh?"

"Mungkin?" sahutku malas.

"Biar kutebak. Naruto?" tanyanya santai tanpa peduli akan seperti apa wajahku nantinya.

Segera, kubekap mulutnya, "Jangan keras-keras, baka!"

"Thidhak apha-apha jugha khan? Bhagush mhalhah khalau dhiah tahu!" (baca: tidak apa-apa juga kan? Bagus malah kalau dia tahu!)

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya dan mendecih "Cih! Kau menyebalkan Sasori."

"Arigatou." Jawabnya santai.

Kami terus bedebat hingga suara Naruto memanggil kami untuk segera ke ruang makan untuk makan siang.

**Normal POV**

"Itachi-sama, Sasori-san. Mari keruang makan. Makan siang sudah disiapkan." Panggil Naruto pada Sasori dan Itachi yang sepertinya sedang asik berdebat sambil berbisik.

"Ah? Naru-kun…. Ya. sebentar lagi kami kesana!" sahut Itachi.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto sopan.

Itachi berjalan beriringan dengan butler-nya, Sasori menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan tersebut sudah ada Sasuke yang tengah bertopang dagu dan Naruto yang berdiri patuh disampingnya.

"Wah, Sasu-chan sudah disini duluan ya?" sapa Itachi ramah.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah berbasa-basi begitu! Aku sudah lapar. Naruto, bawakan makanan kami." Perintah Sasuke.

"Ha'i!"

Naruto berjalan memasuki dapur dan membawakan mereka makan siang. Beberapa saat kemudian tersajilah makan siang mereka.

"Kenyang. Terima kasih, Naruto!" ucap Itachi tulus.

"Sama-sama. Senang kau menyukainya, Itachi-sama." Jawab Naruto sambil membawa piring-piring kotor tadi ke dapur untuk mencucinya.

"Aniki, kenapa kau kembali kesini?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin melihat butler-mu saja." Sahut Itachi malas.

"Satu lagi, kenapa kau….. MENYURUH BUTLER-MU MENJADI MURID DI SEKOLAHKU, HAH?"

"Aduh, Sasuke… bisa saja dong…" ucap Itachi dibuat-buat

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku jijik. Jawab saja." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Itu…. Ahahaha…." 'Kalau Sasuke tahu alasannya dia pasti marah!' Batin Itachi bingung.

"Jawab Aniki!" seru Sasuke tak sabar.

"Baik! Baik! Itu…. Aku 'kan ingin tahu apa saja yang biasa dilakukan Otouto-ku disekolah. Yah, plus iseng juga sih! Hehehe…" jawab Itachi jujur tanpa dosa.

"Hhh~! Sudah kuduga…."

"eh? Kau tak marah?"

"Buat apa aku marah pada orang gila? Tak berguna." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Kau makin menyebalkan ya?" dahi Itachi berkedut.

"Aku mau tidur siang. Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja tak usah pamit. Toh, aku tak peduli." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Botchama, anda ingin tidur siang?" ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Sasuke.

"Uwaaa! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Bisakah kau muncul dengan lebih normal?" omel Sasuke.

"Sumimasen." Jawab Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kenapa tak sekalian kau buat dia pingsan saja, Naru-chan?" ujar Itachi pada Naruto, senang karena sempat melihat Sasuke dikerjai butler-nya sendiri.

"…" Naruto tak berkomentar sama sekali.

Itachi pundung disudut ruang makan.

"Apa aku benar-benar tak pintar melawak ya?" Aura-aura aneh pun mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Maafkan saya, Itachi-sama." Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tak usah minta maaf. Memang dia saja yang berlebihan." Ujar sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto keluar ruang makan.

**Sasuke POV**

'Tch! Buat apa sih, si keriput itu pulang? Bukankah dia harus mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga Uchiha di Paris? Lagipula, dia pasti akan selalu mengganggu kesenanganku saja!'

' Padahal… aku ingin menghabiskan liburan ini dengan Naruto saja…. Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa harus sama Naruto? Tunggu! Arghh! Sudahlah!'

"Botchama, anda kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini saya lihat Botchama sering melamun. Apa yang anda pusingkan? Siapa tahu saya bisa membantu anda." Suara Naruto menyadarkanku.

"Eh? Ah, tak apa kok. Tak usah kau pusingkan. Hahh…. Kuharap, liburan cepat selesai"

"Kenapa? Bukankah Botchama tidak menyukai sekolah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ya. Aku tak suka pergi ke sekolah. Disana itu ramai, berisik, aku tak tahan harus berlama-lama disana. Kenapa orang-orang tak berguna itu tak menutup mulutnya saja sih? Aku yang menyukai kesunyian dan ketenangan mana mungkin suka berada ditempat yang banyak orang dan berisik seperti itu?

"Aku tak suka Aniki-"

'Aku tak suka jika Aniki dekat-dekat denganmu, Naruto.' Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Hmm, manusia memang makhluk yang rumit ya?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion-ku dalam diam. Tak ada diantara kami yang berusaha memecahnya. Kami menghentikan langkah kami saat kami sampai pada sebuah pintu. Tak ada yang khusus dengan tampilannya. Hanya saja, pintu itu menuju sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang istanaku. Benar, kamarku.

Naruto membukakan pintu untukku, mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku mengayunkan kakiku memasuki ruang kamarku. Naruto membungkuk sedikit lalu menutup pintu. Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, aku memanggilnya.

"Na-naruto!" panggilku agak terbata. 'Kenapa aku gugup ya?'

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil berbalik dan menampilkan senyum polosnya.

'Manis sekali!' batinku tanpa sadar.

"A-ah… ano, ng…"

'Kenapa jadi gagap begini?'

"Kalau ada yang ingin anda sampaikan, sampaikanlah, Botchama."

'eh? Tadi dia kupanggil untuk apa ya? Umm… Tadi aku hanya berpikir agar aku bisa berduaan dengannya… Tapi, selama ada Aniki di mansion ini, pasti tidak bisa! Tunggu! Kalau tidak dimansion bisa dong? (K/N: ya iyalah! Bloon banget lo, Sasu-chan!) Kalau begitu-'

"Hei, mumpung liburan bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke penginapan?" ajakku akhirnya.

"Apa tak apa? Nyawa anda bisa terancam diluar sana." Jawabnya agak khawatir.

Ah, wajahnya saat mengkhawatirkanku imut sekali! Kalau bukan karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhku, aku pasti sudah mimisan!

"Akan kuajak yang lain."

"Emm… bagaimana ya? Terserah Botchama sajalah. Saya tak punya hak untuk melarang anda."

"Bagus. Sudah diputuskan! Akan kuhubungi akan pergi besok! Siapkan segalanya." Kataku mengakhiri percakapan.

"Besok?"

Dari suaranya, sepertinya dia kaget. Memang, Untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk seorang 'Tuan Muda' sepertiku memakan waktu yang cupuk lama. Fufufufu… aku suka sekali melihat wajahnya itu. Ternyata aku memang hobi menyiksa ya?

**Normal POV**

"Bagus. Sudah diputuskan! Akan kuhubungi akan pergi besok! Siapkan segalanya." Ujar Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka mengenai acara liburan mereka selanjutnya.

"Besok?" seru Naruto tidak percaya.

'Dia pikir mudah apa? Mengurus semua perlengkapan manusia manja sejenis dia?' batin Naruto tak rela.

'Ternyata liburan benar-benar menjadi Neraka bagiku.' Pikir Naruto.

'Ternyata liburan itu seindah Surga~' pikir Sasuke.

Siang dan malam. Cahaya dan kegelapan. Dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Pemikiran yang berlawanan. Tapi, sisi itulah yang istimewa. Dengan adanya perbedaan bukankah kita jadi saling melengkapi?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke~! Chapter 6 SELESAI! Pasti membosankan ya? yang mau flame boleh~ boleh~ habis, chap ini emang gak bermutu banget. *nyadar?* iya dong!

Nah, bales review aja ah~

~ untuk **muthiamomogi** terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Ya. Semua chara kunistain disini! Buahahahahaha! *ketawa laknat* Alurnya kecepetan ya? Gomen ne~ akan Kazu coba perbaiki! Chap ini gimana? Masih kecepetan gak? Review lagi ya~?'

~ untuk **Vipris** terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Keren? Fict-ku keren? Uwaaa! Arigarou! Arigatou! Ariga-hmmp! *dibekep* Ah, maaf. Salam kenal juga! Makasih udah di fave~ maaf gak bisa update kilat (_._) maklum, factor usia #plak! Bercanda, maksudnya factor biologis #plak! Iya, iya. Maksudnya itu semua karena Kazu diserang badai tugas yang tak kunjung reda. Dan saat mulai reda malah kehilangan semangat. Maaf ya? Oh ya, panggilnya 'Kazu' aja. Jangan senpai. Kazu belum ada apa-apanya. Review chap ini lagi ya?'

~ untuk **Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta** terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Pairnya gak usah begitu diperdulikan. Disini gak ada pair #duak! Prang! Duar! A-ampun! Kazu Cuma bercanda! Yah, pairnya SasuNaru kok… dibikin banyak pair biar Sasu cemburu gitu…. Intinya begitu. Sudah update. Maaf gak update kilat~ RnR terus ya~'

~ untuk **icha22madhen**terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'ahahaha.. gak apa kok! Makasih sudah baca dan sudi menyukai fict ini~ sudah update~! Review lagi ya!'

~ untuk **Hikarii Hana**terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Sama-sama! Oke, sekarang Kazu manggil kamu Rii-chan ya? gak bisa pake acc-mu? Hmm, gak tahu juga? Maaf Kazu gak bisa cepet-cepet update. Review?'

~ untuk **sasutennaru **terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Betul! Sasu ngaku aja deh! Meski Kazu gak yakin bakal diterima… bagaimana pun kau itu seme bejad! *Sasu: sialan! Lo bilang gue bejad? Rasain, Chidori!* Hehe.. makasih udah bilang menarik. Udah update. Review lagi ya?'

~ untuk **Vii no Kitsune** terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Iya~ mereka sepupu. Hubungan biologis boleh di acak-acak 'kan? Eh? Gak enak badan? Semoga cepet sembuh~ *Sasu: pasti udah sembuh lah! Lo 'kan updatenya lama banget!* hiks, Sasu jahat! Review lagi, oke?'

~ untuk **Hanazawa Ais** terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Aah… Ano, kau berlebihan Ais-kun. Nih, lanjutannya. Review lagi ya?'

~ untuk **Hinazawa Ruki** terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Kyaaaa~ *treak ala FG* #plak! Kau me-review fict-ku rucchan? Arigatou! Kenapa jadi BL? Tentu saja karena Kazu seorang serius mau jadi SasuNaru! Oke, sudah lanjut. Kalau tak suka BL jangan memaksakan untuk membacanya ya? nanti kau bisa muntah. Kalau sanggup baca, review lagi ya?'

~ untuk **Sadistic Shinigami Kuromaru** terima kasih reviewnya ^^

'Kuro-chan! Ahh- terimakasih info-nya. Makasih reviewnya! Review lagi ya!'

Sudah semua~ nah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

JAA NE~

REVIEW or FLAME, please?


	7. The Begining of Everything

**Chapter 7 The Beginning of Everything**

**Disclaimer :** Oh, masa' pada gak tahu sih? Naruto itu jelas-jelas punya Kazu! *Disambit sandal sama MK + diChidori"

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** Sudah pasti! SASUNARU! Slight xxxNaru~

**Warning : **OOC tingkat tinggi, typo(s), alur cepat, gaje, abal, EYD hancur dan…. BL~

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**HAVE A NICE READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"_**Hei, mumpung liburan bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke penginapan?" ajakku akhirnya.**_

"_**Emm… bagaimana ya? Terserah Botchama sajalah. Saya tak punya hak untuk melarang anda."**_

"_**Bagus. Sudah diputuskan! Akan kuhubungi akan pergi besok! Siapkan segalanya." Kataku mengakhiri percakapan.**_

'_**Ternyata liburan benar-benar menjadi Neraka bagiku.' Pikir Naruto.**_

'_**Ternyata liburan itu seindah Surga~' pikir Sasuke.**_

_**Siang dan malam. Cahaya dan kegelapan. Dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Pemikiran yang berlawanan. Tapi, sisi itulah yang istimewa. Dengan adanya perbedaan bukankah kita jadi saling melengkapi?**_

**Chapter 7 The Beginning of Everything **

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Malam yang tenang di Uchiha Mansion. Hampir seluruh penghuninya telah terbuai dalam indahnya alam mimpi. Hamper? Ya, masih ada satu penghuninya yang masih tetap terjaga malam itu. Dari yang terlihat, tampaknya ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Sosok itu tampak sangat serius menatap sebuah kertas dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah semua." Gumam sosok itu. Sosok itu berperawakan lumayan tinggi bagi remaja seumurannya dengan rambut berwarna pirang terang dan mata seindan batu sapphire.

"Hhh~ menjadi butler memang merepotkan ya? harus bangun paling awal dan tidur paling akhir. Apalagi harus melayani tuan muda yang manja." Keluhnya.

Ia kembali memperhatikan kertas dalam genggamannya yang ternyata adalah daftar barang-barang yang harus ia bawa dan siapkan untuk liburan tuan mudanya.

"Kurasa cukup. Berarti aku bisa pergi sekarang." Gumamnya lagi.

Sosok berambut pirang itu menyambar jaket hitam yang sedari tadi ada didekatnya dan mengayunkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Menuju pintu belakang Mansion. ia keluar dari Mansion Uchiha, tempatnya bekerja dan segera bersembunyi dibawah bayangan pohon dimalam gelap tanpa kehadiran sang bulan itu. Untuk mempersingkat waktu tempuh, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas dengan melompat diantara atap rumah. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menatap denah yang terlukis pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan melompat turun dari atap.

"Ini ya, rumahku?" ucapnya lemah. Matanya merefleksikan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang dalam.

Sosok berambut pirang itu, atau yang biasa kita panggil dengan Naruto, menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "Tadaima, Tousan, Okaasan."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, perlahan memasuki halaman depan Namikaze Mansion. ia membuka pintu utama dengan satu gerakan tegas namun lembut. Pintu berderik membuka. Mengekspos seluruh ruangan yang ada didalamnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, langkahnya terlihat sangat ragu.

"Hhh… Kendalikan dirimu, Naruto! Kau datang kesini bukan untuk mencuri! Bagaimana mau mencuri kalau semua benda disini adalah milikmu sendiri?" serunya pada diri sendiri.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda. Perlahan, ia mulai menyusiru tiap inci rumahnya.

"Sial! Kenapa muncul disini lagi? Masa' tersesat didalam rumahn sendiri? Tidak lucu!" gumamnya kesal karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

'Seharusnya kuminta Gaara-nii untuk membuah denah ruangan rumah ini juga.' Batinnya.

Ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk mencari jalan lain. Beruntung, tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan pintu yang akan membawanya meuju ruang yang sedari tadi dicarinya, perpustakaan. Naruto membuka pintu perlahan. Bau apak langsung menyergap hidungnya, membuatnya bersin.

"Hatchiiii! Sial, rumahku tak terurus sama sekali ya?" ucapnya.

Mengacuhkan segala macam bau yang menyerang hidungnya, Naruto mulai mengaduk-aduk isi perpustakaan itu. Ia mulai mengambil buku-buku yang kemungkinan adalah sebuah buku biografi keluarganya. Ia menghentikan aksi 'menghancurkan' perpustakaan yang sesungguhnya miliknya itu setelah mendapatkan beberapa buku yang ia inginkan.

"Hmm, cukup untuk sekarang. Aku bisa datang kapan-kapan lagi." Ujarnya berbisik.

Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tiga buah buku ditangannya. Naruto menutup pintu utama Mansion perlahan. Setelah memastikan pintunya tertutup dengan baik, ia kembali melompat diantara atap rumah. Ia melirik jam Oranye yang melekat erat dipergelangan tangannya, pemberian tuan mudanya, "Gawat! Jam 4!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tak ingin terlambat membangunkan Botchama-nya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan Kakashi, sang kepala pelayan. Naruto melompat turun dan berjalan mengendap-endap dibawah naungan bayangan pepohonan. Ia membuka pintu belakang dengan hati-hati, mengedarkan pandangan kesetiap sudut yang ada. Merasa cukup aman, Naruto segera masuk dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Waktunya siap-siap." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto segera melepas jaketnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh peluh yang mendominasi tiap inci tubuhnya. Selesai dengan mandinya, ia kembali kekamarnya, untuk mengambil coat-nya. Merasa cukup, ia segera menuruni tangga dan menuju kamar Botchama-nya.

**N****aturo **** POV**

Aku menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus. Akhirnya, aku sampai pada kamarnya, tuan mudaku. Aku mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan 'Permisi'. Saat celah pintu terbuka lebar, aku melihat Botchama-ku sudah berdiri didepan cermin, lengkap dengan setelannya.

"Kau telat, usuratonkachi!" Ujarnya mengejek.

Dahiku berkedut mendengarnya. 'Tahu apa kau, apa saja yang kulakukan semalaman kemarin?' Batinku kesal.

"Sumimasen. Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan anda dengan cepat sebagai gantinya." Ujarku sopan.

"Naruto, buatkan aku salmon sandwich dan jus tomat ya?" Pintanya.

Aku menengok kebelakang dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Tersenyum. Tarse-nyum?

'Bo-botchama yang itu? Tersenyum?'

Aku melangkah dengan langkah lebar mendekatinya. Segera, kusambar dahinya dengan tanganku.

"Botchama, batalkan saja wisata ini dan istirahatlah. Kau pasti sedang sakit." Ujarku.

"Apa-apaan sih? Singkirkan tanganmu. Jangan banyak bicara, cepat siapkan sarapanku." Ujarnya sambil menepis tanganku dari dahinya.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi, Botchama." Balasku sambil meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangannya.

**S****asuke **** POV**

'Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku dianggap sakit? Aku 'kan tersenyum untuknya.'

Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya itu. Masa- ah! Sudahlah. Buang-buang waktu memikirkannya. Tapi, wajahnya tadi... Imut sekali... Cukup. Kalau memikirkannya terus, pasti tidak akan ada habisnya. Sebaiknya aku segera ke ruang makan.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah lambat. Tak perlu buru-buru. Makananku tak akan ada yang menghabiskan kok. Jadi, santai saja.

"Ohayou." Ujarku sesampainya diruang makan.

"Ohayou Sasu-sama." Jawab Sasori.

"Ohayou, Sasu-chan." Kali ini Aniki-ku lah yang menjawab.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!" Sahutku kesal.

"Ya, Otouto-ku yang menyebalkan." Balasnya dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Botchama, duduklah. Sarapan anda sudah siap." Ujar Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dapur,

Aku segera duduk di kursiku tanpa menjawab ucapannya. Ia meletakkan piring berisi Salmon Sandwich yang tadi kupesan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera melahapnya. "Itadakimasu." Tak butuh waktu lama untukku, untuk menghabiskan sandwich-ku.

"Naruto, semuanya sudah kau siapkan 'kan?" Tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Botchama." Jawabnya.

"Sasu-chan mau pergi ya? Bo-"

"Tidak boleh. Kau, tetap dirumah!" Potongku cepat.

"Tch, pelit." Umpatnya.

"Botchama, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Saya yakin kalau yang lain sudah sampai di rumah Neji-sama."

"Kau benar. Nah Aniki, aku pergi dulu. Jangan hancurkan rumah ini. Kau mengerti?" Ingatku padanya.

"Hei! Aku yang posisinya sebagai 'kakak' disini aku, tahu! Sasori, kau juga! Kenapa dari tadi kau tak membelaku?" Serunya tak terima.

"Sasori, sebagai butler-ku seharusnya kau-"

Selagi Aniki-ku asik dengan pidato mimbar bebasnya, aku dan Naruto bergegas menuju mobil yang akan membawa kami sampai ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, tempat kami berkumpul. Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan mempersilahkan-ku. Aku masuk dan menyamankan diri di jok belakang sedangkan, Naruto duduk di jok depan disamping jok supir.

Tak lama waktu berselang, kami sudah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Disana sudah berkumpul teman-teman kami. Wajah mereka terlihat bosan. Apa aku terlalu membuat mereka menunggu? Ah, sudahlah. Tak usah dipedulikan.

**N****ormal **** POV**

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah angkuh khas miliknya. Merasa sama sekali tak berdosa telah membuat temannya hampir berjamur menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasuke." Ujar Neji dingin.

"Hn."

"Maafkan saya, Neji-sama. Keterlambatan Botchama kali ini sepenuhnya kesalahan saya." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tak perlu begitu, Naruto. Angkat kepalamu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sih, rela-rela saja menunggumu. Tapi, aku tidak rela harus menunggu si bocah pantat ayam itu." Balas Neji sambil mencoba menegakkan wajah Naruto untuk menghadapnya.

"Huh!" Sasuke yang disalahkan hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang muka.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan tersenyum hangat, "Arigatou, Neji-sama." Ucapnya.

Sontak, wajah Neji bersemu melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangat manis itu.

DEG!

'I-imutnya~!' Batinnya tanpa sadar.

Neji membatu pada posisinya hingga suara Gaara mengintrupsi.

"Ehem! Naru-chan, kemarilah, Niichan rindu padamu." Panggil Gaara dengan tujuan menyelamatkan adik tersayangnya dari sasaran seme-seme bejat. *diJyuuken+Chidori*

"Gaara-niichan!" Naruto segera menghambur kepelukan Gaara.

Sasuke dan Neji hanya bisa pasrah dan melempar pandangan cemburu pada Gaara yang bisa bebas memeluk Naruto.

"Ano, jadi pergi tidak sih? Aku kepanasan disini. Terlebih dengan aura-aura yang kalian keluarkan." Ujar Sai menyadarkan mereka.

"Masuk ke mobilku." Perintah Sasuke pada mereka semua agar segera masuk dan melakukan perjalanan liburan mereka.

Tujuan liburan mereka kali ini adalah onsen milik keluarga Uchiha yang berada di gunung Myoboku. Dalam tak ada yang membuka suara. Semua bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Akh, terkecuali Sai. Ia sibuk dengan kantung muntahnya, dia mabuk perjalanan darat.

'Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto.' Pikir Sasuke.

'Aku baru sadar kalau Naru manis sekali ya? Yosh, ini kesempatan bagus untuk melakukan pendekatan!' Pikir Neji.

'Aku harus selalu siap siaga menjaga Naru-chan agar tidak diterkam mereka' pikir Gaara sambil melirik sinis dan menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikiran Neji dan Sasuke.

'Meski liburan, aku tak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaan dalam menjaga Botchama!' Pikir Naruto.

'Ukh... Aku mual, hoek' Sai mengeluh dalam hatinya.

Yah, begitulah isi kepala mereka kala itu. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai pada onsen milik Uchiha. Saat mereka memasuki halaman penginapan, mereka langsung disambut oleh para pelayan yang bekerja disana.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda" ujar para pelayan itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Mereka memasuki bangunan dan disambut oleh sang kepala pelayan, "selamat datang, tuan."

Dari kelihatannya, sang kepala pelayan tak berumur lebih dari 16 tahun. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang sangat pucat dan mata ungu yang indah.

"Nama saya Shion, kepala pelayan baru disini."Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya melengos menuju kamarnya. Begitu pula dengan yang lain, terkecuali Naruto yang dengan ramah mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri,

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku, Shion-san." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Shion berwajah merah padam.

"Y-yoroshiku ne, Namikaze-san." Ucapnya formal.

"Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja ya, Shion-san." Ucapnya sambil berlalu membawa koper sang tuan muda. Meninggalkan berbagai kesan pada Shion dalam perkenalan tadi.

'Ramah dan tampan. Apa ia juga salah satu teman Sasuke-sama?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

'Akh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Kau harus ingat posisimu, Shion! Kau hanya pelayan disini! Ya, hanya pelayan.' Batinnya miris.

"Akh! Aku harus segera menyiapkan makan siang tuan!" Serunya sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur.

**S****asuke **** POV**

'Penginapan ini tak berubah sama sekali ya? Hanya kepala pelayannya saja yang baru.'

'Rasanya rindu.' Pikiranku mulai melayang ke masa-masa saat aku masih kecil dulu. Keluargaku yang hangat. Kehangatan yang kurindukan. Kehangatan yang tak pernah lagi kurasakan setelah kematian Kaasan.

"Sasuke, kami menempati kamar yang mana?" Tanya Gaara mengembalikan pikiranku ke alam nyata.

"Terserah. Masing-masing mendapat kamarnya sendiri." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku dengan Naru!" Seru Sai sambil mengangkat tangan layaknya anak TK.

"Tidak bisa dia denganku saja." Sahut Neji tak mau kalah.

'Oi! Oi! Percaya diri sekali mereka? Jelas-jelas Naruto akan sekamar denganku. Aku 'kan tuannya.'

"Tidak. Naruto harus bersama-"

"Aku." Potong Gaara.

'Hei!'

"Apa-apaan kau Gaara? Aku tuannya!" Seruku tak terima.

"Memangnya seorang pelayan harus tidur sekamar dengan tuannya? Tidak 'kan? Itu sih, hanya berlaku untukmu yang berpikiran kotor!" Sahutnya tak mau kalah.

"Ada apa sih? Ribut sekali. Seperti anak kecil." Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Waktu yang tepat. Naruto, kau pilih sekamar dengan siapa? Aku, Gaara, Sai atau Sasuke?" Tanya Neji cepat. (K/N: ini sama sekali tak berguna, Neji. ==" *Jyuuken!*)

'Pilih aku, Dobe! Aku tuanmu! Pilih aku! Pilih aku!' Aku terus merapalkan kalimat itu dalam hati seakan itu adalah kalimat mantra yang bisa membuat Naruto memilih sekamar yakin, kalau mereka juga merapalkan kalimat yang sama meski tak serupa -?-

"Aku..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

'Aku, Dobe! Pilih aku!'

"Tak akan sekamar dengan siapa pun." Lanjutnya datar.

Gubrak!

"Jawaban apa itu?" Teriakku sewot.

"Habis! Ini pasti bakal jadi perselisihan tidak berguna! Ya sudah, aku tidak memilih siapa pun. Tapi, aku akan tidur dikamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarmu, Botchama. Untuk jaga-jaga." Jawabnya santai

'Ya sudahlah. Yang penting masih dekat.' Pikirku.

"Hn."

**N****aruto **** POV**

'Hahh... Mereka itu, ada-ada saja. Buat apa berebut untuk sekamar denganku?'

Aku menggeret koper milik tuanku memasuki kamarnya. Segera, kususun bajunya dilemari yang telah disediakan. Setelah selesai aku langsung meminta izin untuk pergi kekamarku sendiri agar aku bisa membereskan barangku. Karena pasti akan butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan persembunyian yang pas untuk senata-senjatku. Aku tak mau ambil resiko dianggap pembunuh. Salah-salah, aku bisa dipenjara 'kan?

"Setelah ini aku mau berendam. Siapkan handukku." Perintah Botchama-ku.

"Ha'I"

Aku segera kembali kekamarku dan membereskan senjataku. Selesai dengan senjata, aku bergegas kembali ke kamar Botchama.

"Akh! Lupa!"

Aku berbalik menuju lemari disudut kamar yang kualih fungsikan sebagai tempat menyimpan senjata. Kuambil dua handgun dan menyembunyikannya dibalik kemeja Oranye polosku untuk jaga-jaga selama Botchama berendam.

"Permisi."

Kubuka pintu kamar Botchama. Kuayunkan kakiku menuju lemari tempat aku tadi menyusun pakaiannya. Kuambil peralatan yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan Botchama-ku.

"Botchama, semua sudah saya siapkan. Mari,"

"Hn."

Botchama berjalan mendahuluiku, aku berjalan dibelakangnya bak anjing yang patuh mengikuti tiap langkah majikannya. Botchama memasuki ruang ganti sedangkan aku menunggunya diluar. Tak lama, ia keluar hanya dengan handuk yang dililitkan mengikat pinggangnya. Mengekspos dada porselennya yang bidang. Jika aku perempuan, aku pasti sudah pingsan kekurangan darah karena nosebleed.

Lagi-lagi, ia berjalan mendahuluiku. Ternyata disana sudah ada Sai-sama, Neji-sama, dan Gaara-nii. Tanpa menyapa teman-temannya, Botchama segera memasukkan tubuhnya, merilekskan ototnya.

"Naru, kau tak berendam?" Tanya Gaara-nii.

"Akh! Aku lupa!" Seruku.

"Ahahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali, Naru masa' begini saja sudah lupa?" Ujar Neji-sama mentertawakanku.

"Maksudku bukan untuk berendam, Neji-sama." Jawabku singkat.

Aku melompat dan bertengger didahan pohon yang ada sebelahku. Mencoba duduk dan menyamankan tubuhku didahan itu.

"Kau tak berendam?" Tanya Sai-sama dengan berteriak.

"Tidak, Sai-sama. Saya harus memantau keadaan sekitar sini." Jawabku tegas.

"Kau yakin, Dobe?" Tanya Botchama.

"Ya, Botchama."

'Lagi pula aku tak begitu suka berendam. Apalagi dimusim panas seperti ini. Yah, meski udara disini sejuk sih.'

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menikmati hembusan angin lembut di tubuhku yang membuatku segera meresa nyaman duduk di dahan itu.

'Ng?'

Aku sepertinya melihat pergerakan sesuatu. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Kurasa bukan manusia. Biarkan saja. Mahkluk itu pasti ingin hidup.

Splash!

Dari kedengarnnya, mereka sudah selesai berendam.

Aku melompat turun dari dahan. Mendarat mulus tepat didepan Botchama.

"Cepat sekali?" Tanyaku. Tumben Botchama tidak berteriak kaget? Biasanya selalu begitu kalau aku tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Apa ia sudah biasa ya?

"Kami lapar." Jawab Neji-sama singkat.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyiapkan makan siang. Silahkan menunggu di ruang tengah." Ujarku penuh kesopanan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Ini 'kan penginapan. Makanan pasti sudah disediakan." Sahut Botchama.

"Eh?"

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah. Ayo segera masuk."

Kami berlima pun segera memasuki ruang makan setelah sebelumnya mereka memakai pakaian mereka.

Benar perkataan Botchama. Makanan sudah disediakan disana. Botchama duduk santai dan aku mengambil posisi dibelakangnya, selayaknya seorang butler.

"Sedang apa kau disana? Ayo, duduk dekat Niichan." Panggil Gaara-nii ramah.

"Aku-"

Belum selesai dengan jawabanku, Botchama menyelak, "Biasa sajalah, Dobe! Ini liburan. Tak perlu se-formal itu."

"Eh?"

"Duduk. Disini." Perintah Botchama sambil sedikit menggeser duduknya. Memberikanku tempat disampingnya.

"A-arigatou." Jawabku gugup. Baru kali ini ada yang memperlakukanku sebaik itu.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada makanan yang teredia diatas meja.'Apa ada yang beracun ya?' Pikirku. Kulirik Botchama. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mencoba mengambil salah satu makanan yang tersedia.

'Akh!'

Kurebut sumpit dari tangan Botchama dengan cepat.

"Hei!" Protesnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan protesnya, kukulum ujung sumpit itu.

'Hmm, tak beracun.'

Kukembalikan sumpit itu padanya, "Silahkan."

Ia menyambar sumpit yang kupegang, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Serunya.

"Hm? Mendeteksi apakah sumpit itu beracun atau tidak"

**N****ormal **** POV**

"Hm? Mendeteksi apakah sumpit itu beracun atau tidak" jawab Naruto santai atas pertanyaan penuh emosi -?- Sasuke.

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipi putihnya.

'Kalau aku makan pakai sumpit ini... Berarti... Aku berc-c-ci-ciuman tak langsung dengan Naruto?' Batinnya histeris.

Yang lain hanya speechless. *alah, bilang aja cengok* Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sedang sibuk mencicipi satu-satu makanan yang ada disana. Mendeteksi apakah beracun atau tidak.

'Sip! Semua sudah kucoba dan ternyata tak ada racunnya.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil sumpit dan berucap pelan, "Itadakimasu."

Mereka makan dalam diam. Setelah selesai, mereka segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing dengan alasan 'Tidur siang'. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Ia membantu para pelayan membereskan piring kotor bekas makan siang mereka.

"Biar kubantu." Ujar Naruto sambil membawa piring-piring kotor ditangannya.

"Akh! Jangan tuan! Biar kami saja. Anda bersantai saja." Bantah salah seorang pelayan.

"Tak apa. Dan jangan panggil aku 'tuan'. Posisiku sama dengan posisi kalian dalam keluarga Uchiha." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil Naruto saja ya!" Lanjutnya ceria.

Para pelayan yang tadinya ingin mencegah Naruto, hanya bisa diam sambil menahan darah darah segar yang memaksa keluar dari hidung mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan para pelayan itu, Naruto mulai membasuh piring-piring tadi dan membilasnya dengan air hingga bersih.

"Lho? Naruto-sama! Bi-biar saya saja yang melakukannya. Anda istirahat saja, Naruto-sama." Seru Shion kalang kabut.

"Yup! Selesai!" Ujarnya riang.

"Tenang saja, Shion-san. Kau tidak akan dimarahi Sasuke-sama mu itu kok!" lanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi, kalau saya membiarkan teman Waka mencuci piring kotor, beliau pasti-"

"Tidak akan, kok!" potong Naruto.

"Karena aku juga pelayannya. Pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke-sama." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ja-jadi, kau- fuhhh~ membuatku khawatir saja!" ujar Shion kesal.

"Ahahahaha! Gomen ne! Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir!" Ujar Naruto dengan muka polos.

"Sudahlah. Oh ya, sejak kapan kau jadi pelayan Waka?" Tanya Shion penasaran.

"Hmm? Entahlah?" Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Shion yang sedang memasang wajah kesal atas jawaban Naruto tadi.

"Dasar anak kecil! Huuh!" gerutu Shion.

**Naruto POV**

Setelah selesai dengan piring-piring kotor itu, aku menyegeraka diri menuju kamar. Tujuanku segera ke kamar bukanlah untuk mengistirahatkan diri melainkan untuk mempersenjatai diri dan berjaga. Aku harus meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaanku. Memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap aliran energi disekitarku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau sejak sampai disini, Botchama terus saja diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Yang membuatku bingung adalah, kadang auranya lembut dan kadang auranya kasar dan penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Aku tidak mau asal serang saja dan berujung dicap sebagai pembunuh.

Aku terus berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala. Bukti bahwa aku sedang serius berpikir.

"Gyaaaaa!"

'Itu! Teriakan Botchama 'kan?'

Aku panik. Berbagai bayangan buruk menari dalam pikiranku. Aku yakin suara teriakan itu milik Botchama-ku. Suaranya khas sekali. Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa. Mengabaikan tatapan para pelayan lain. Dalam pikiranku saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Botchama. Tak ada yang lain.

Kutarik handgun dari balik kemejaku. Kutendang pintu kamar Botchama hingga lepas dari engsel-nya dan berteriak, "Menjauh dari Botchama!"

"Are? Sedag apa kau, Naruto?"

**Normal POV**

"Menjauh dari Botchama!" seru Naruto lantang.

"Are? Sedang apa kau, Naruto?" sahut sang obyek yang dikhawatirkan tanpa dosa. Pamandangan yang terpampang didepan Naruto adalah empat orang pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai tuan dan teman-temannya sedang asik bermain poker. Kartu berserakan diatas meja dan mereka duduk melingkari meja tersebut. Semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Heh? Botchama? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto linglung.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Ujar Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menendang pintu Naru-chan?" Tanya sang Aniki, Gaara.

"Ya, dan kenapa kau mengacungkan pistol pada kami?" Tanya Neji tak kalah bingung.

"Jangan tembak aku Naru~!" Teriak Sai kalang kabut sendiri.

Suasana hening mendadak. Tak ada yang buka suara. Semua sibuk menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'kau-tidak bermaksud-membunuh-kami-kan?'.

Naruto menurunkan senjatanya. Menyembunyikannya lagi dibalik kemejanya.

"Ahahaha! Gomen, kupikir, Botchama kenapa-kenapa. Hahahaha." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa hambar.

Masih ditatap seperti itu, Naruto mencoba membela diri, "Habis, tadi Botchama berteriak sih! Aku pikir ada penjahat." ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sedang merajuk.

"O-oh." ujar Sasuke. Sai, Neji dan Gaara kompak.

Degh!

'Lagi-lagi! Aura membunuh yang sama.' Batin Naruto.

"Semua, TIARAP!" Seru Naruto lantang sambil menerjang kearah Botchama-nya. Menjadi tameng bagi sang tuan muda. Sepersekian detik kemudian, terdengan bunyi tembakan, yang disusul dengan bunyi pecahan kaca.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Prang! Prang! Prang!

Sasuke, yang memiliki posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan itu pasti akan tertusuk dan tergores pecahan-pecahan kaca jika saja Naruto, Butler-nya tidak menjadi tameng baginya.

Darah segar mengalir di pelipis Naruto. Terus mengalir hingga dagunya dan menetes tepat diwajah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke yang sadari tadi menutup mata, perlahan membukanya. Menampakkan sepasang iris onyx yang menyiratkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Botchama, daijoubu ka?" tanya Naruto lemah. Ia meringis merasakan perih di tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Na-ruto?" ucap Sasuke tergagap.

"Daijoubu ka?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dijawab oleh anggukan lemah dari Sasuke.

"Yokatta na. Maaf, Botchama bisa anda bergeser sedikit? Saya tidak sudah tidak kuat." ujar Naruto dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Posisi Naruto saat ini tengkurap dengan siku dan lutut yang menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak menimpa sang tuan muda.

Sasuke beringsut bergeser. Setelah dirasa cukup memberikan ruang bagi tubuhnya, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kelantai marmer yang keras dan dingin.

"Naruto!" Gaara, sebagai seorang kakak segera menghampiri Naruto setelah memastikan tak ada tembakan yang akan menyusul.

Tindakan Gaara diikuti Neji dan Sai yang keluar dari perlindungan meja.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok, Niichan." ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang mulai panik.

Tik!

"Keluar dari ruangan ini! CEPAT!"

Teriakan Naruto lagi-lagi disusul oleh suara tembakan beruntun. Kali ini, Naruto memberikan perlawanan. Ia menarik handgun-nya dan membalas tembakan-tembakan tadi. Menurut perhitungannya, setidaknya ada delapan sniper yang bersembunyi diantara pepohonan yang lebat itu. Naruto melayangkan delapan tembakan beruntun yang segera disusul oleh teriakan menyakitkan dari para sniper itu.

"Uuaaaghh!"

Darah para sniper itu membasahi dedaunan. Meninggalkan bercak merah dimana-mana. Lagi-lagi, ia membunuh seseorang. Naruto jatuh terduduk. Kakinya lemas dan kepalanya mulai pusing dikarenakan banyaknya darah yang ia keluarkan. Pandangannya mulai merngabur. Kesadaran mulai berkhianat padanya. Perlahan meninggalkannya. Tubuh Naruto terhempas. Ia belum pingsan sepenuhnya, matanya masih terbuka. Hanya saja, ia merasa tubuhnya terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan.

Sasuke segera menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya tanpa mempedulikan larangan dari teman-temannya.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Keadaan belum sepenuhnya aman! Sasuke!" seru Neji.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil-manggil Naruto yang terbaring lemas. Mangguncang-guncang tubuh itu.

"Ja-ngan kema-ri. Aku masih me-rasakan aura-"

Ucapan Naruto yang terbata itu dipotong seseorang yang sedang mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Sasuke, "Kau hebat ya? Tuan Butler."

"Eh?" Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah pistol mengacung tepat didepan dahinya.

"Sampai jumpa, Uchiha-san."

"Botchama!"

Sosok itu bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol dalam genggamannya.

-Alam bawah sadar Naruto-

**"Hei bocah, kau butuh bantuanku 'kan?" **terdengar sebuah suara berat dan menyeramkan.

"Hentikan, Kyuubi. Aku bukan budakmu." sahut Naruto. Ia yakin kalau yang baru saja bicara adalah 'sesuatu' yang ada dalam dirinya, Kyuubi.

**"Tak usah basa-basi. Tinggal katakan saja siapa yang ingin kau bunuh. Aku pasti meminjamkan kekuatanku."**

"Aku tak butuh!"

**"Oh ya? Tapi, tampaknya kau sedang sekarat. Apa kau ingin membuat 'tuan'-mu itu terbunuh?"**

"..."

**"Ahahahaha! Kau mengakuinya 'kan? Nah, ayo segera selesaikan ini."**

"Pinjami aku kekuatanmu, Kyuubi."

**"khu khu khu khu... anak manis."**

-Alam Nyata-

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan cakra berwarna oranye. Melapisi tiap inci tubuhnya. Mulanya kepala, tangan hingga seluruh tubuh. Akan tetapi, sebelum seluruh proses penyatuan antara Naruto dan Kyuubi selesai, sosok itu menarik pelatuknya. Sasuke menutup matanya, bersiap menjemput ajalnya.

Dor!

Naruto siap mengamuk sampai ia mendengar suara yang terbilang sangat ramah mengintrupsi, "Tuan, ini saya kembalikan pelurunya."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat punggung seseorang dihadapannya. Tubuh sang penembak bergetar hebat. Pistol dalam genggamannya jatuh. Proses penyatuan Naruto terhenti akibat tindakan 'orang' itu. Kuku-kuku 'seseorang' itu memanjang perlahan. Naruto tak meneruskan proses penyatuan dan tidak mencoba untuk menghentikan tiap pergerakan 'seseorang' tersebut karena ia dapat merasakan kalau orang yang menjadi tameng tuan mudanya saat ini adalah orang baik. Sama sekali tak memiliki maksud jahat. 'Seseorang' ini malahan bermaksud melindungi tuannya alih-alih dirinya yang sedang terbaring lemah dipangkuan sang tuan.

Lagi-lagi kepala nya terasa berat. Pandangannya mengabur dan menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kelopak matanya. Naruto pingsan.

"Berani sekali kau ingin melukai'nya', Hah?" seru 'seseorang' yang menjadi tameng Sasuke saat ini. 'Seseorang' itu mengayunkan tangannya. Menerjang kearah sosok penembak. Menembus dada sang penembak tepat dijantungnya. Tubuh sang penembak yang sudah tak bernyawa langsung jatuh.

Neji, Gaara dan Sai yang melihat adegan tadi tak bisa bergerak dari posisinya karena kaget. Baru kali ini mereka melihat seseorang membunuh orang lain tepat dihadapan mereka.

Sosok yang sedari tadi menggantikan posisi Naruto sebagai tameng Sasuke dan melindunginya, berbalik. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke yang terduduk dan masih memeluk tubuh Naruto. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menampilkan cengirang khas yang sangat diingat oleh Sasuke.

"Tadaima, Bocchan!" serunya riang.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yup! Udahan dulu ya! Sekarang bales review.

**muthiamomogi**

= Gak jadi Hiatus Momo-chan. Tadinya Kazu mau berhenti dulu karena lagi gak ada ide plus semangat. Tapi! Tiba-tiba ide dan semangat itu dateng! Akhirnya Kazu lanjutin deh.

**elfdobby**

= Okaerinasai, Oneechan! *hugs* Semoga chap ini bikin Neechan makin puas! Makasih reviewnya Neechan!

**Vii no Kitsune**

= Uwaaa! Maaf! Kazu bantuin bersihin lumutnya deh~ Semoga puas dengan chap ini~

**Hanazawa Ais**

= uhh~ Gomen, Ais-kun. Semoga kau puas dengan chap kali ini.

**Vipris**

= Cukup 'Kazu' saja panggilnya. Kalau mau pake embel-embel pakenya '-kun' aja. Kazu risih dipanggil pake '-chan' dan '-san'. Udah update nih! Cepet gak? Makasih review-nya~


	8. The Past

Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Warning: **OoC, AU, Abal, gaje, alur ****SUPER ****cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, ****Sho-Ai****, and maybe typo(s).**

Genre: **Romance and Tragedy**

Kazu's Note: **Hehehehehe... *garuk2 kepala* ano, DUAK! DUAR! DZING! PRANG! *digebukin readers* Iya! Iya! Ampun! Kazu tahu, Kazu kelamaan. Gak update, update! Komputer Kazu Error... Harus instal ulang... Kena WB...**** diperintahkan secara 'halus' untuk membuat fict khusus untuk beberapa orang… (gak Kazu publish karena gak boleh sama yang minta)**** sibuk dengan tugas sekolah...(Akibat menumpuk pekerjaan) uhh, banyak! Makanya... baru bisa update sekarang, deh. Gomen! Hontou ni gomennasai! Chap ini isinya Flashback kehidupan Sasuke saat masih kecil. Pas masih menjalani hari-harinya bersama sang **_**Butler **_**pertama. Oke, Kazu gak cuap-cuap lagi. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Flashback**

_**Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menampilkan cengiran khas yang sangat diingat Sasuke.**_

"_**Tadaima, Bocchan!" serunya riang.**_

"_**Kau-"**_

Chapter 8 Wareware no Kako?

"Kau-"

"Wah, tak kusangka kau masih ingat padaku. Senangnya~" potong sosok itu riang.

"Siapa?" lanjut Sasuke tenang.

"He?"

"Kau siapa?" ulang Sasuke.

"Bocchan... tidak ingat... pada... ku? Huweeeee!" sosok itu tiba-tiba berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Tak perduli dengan sekitar yang berusaha melindungi kuping mereka dari ketulian dini.

"O-oi, makanya kutanya kau siapa?" bentak Sasuke. Sepertinya, pendeskripsian 'cengiran khas yang sangat diingat Sasuke' harus diganti dengan 'cengiran khas yang tidak diingat Sasuke'.

"Kejamnya~ padahal kau memanggilku 'Niisan' dulu."

"Hahh? Eh,... KIBA?" Teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk Kiba dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungguh bentuk ketidaksopanan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu.

Kiba menggenggam tangan Bocchan-nya dan menurunkan tangan itu agar tidak menunjuknya. "Tidak sopan. Aku lebih tua darimu, tahu!"

"Tidak... Mungkin..." Ujar Sasuke horor.

"He? Tidak mungkin? Apa yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kiba seharusnya sudah mati! M.A.T.I.!" Ujar Sasuke menggebu-gebu dengan pengejaan kata 'mati'.

"Lagipula, kalaupun masih hidup, setidaknya kau sudah sumuran Kakashi! Harusnya mukamu tidak seperti pemuda seumuranku!" lanjut Sasuke makin kalap. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang seharusnya sudah berumur lebih dari 25 tahun bisa terlihat seperti pemuda berumur belasan tahun?

"Ah... Itu..."

"Tunggu, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kami tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini." Potong Neji.

"Sebelum menjelaskan, lebih baik kita bawa Naruto ke kamar lain. Ia butuh mengistirahatkan badannya. Kita juga harus mengobati lukanya sebelum infeksi. Dan juga, sepertinya kalian punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan serius." Ujar Gaara.

"Iya. Kasihan Naru." Sahut Sai setuju dengan usul yang diberikan Gaara.

"Hn." Dengan mudah, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke gendongannya. Baginya, tubuh Naruto terlalu ringan. Tak akan memberikan kesulitan berarti untuk menggendongnya.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Naruto dan meminta sang kepala pelayan untuk mengobati luka-luka yang diderita Naruto, Sasuke juga Kiba dan yang lainnya menuju taman untuk membicarakan masalah 'siapa sosok yang menyelamatkanku ini?' ditemani dengan secangkir teh, berbagai _cake_ dan angin sepoi sore hari.

"Nah, jadi kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku `kan sudah bilang, aku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. _Butler _pertamamu, Bocchan!" Sahut Kiba sambil memasukkan potongan terakhir _cake_-nya kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau masih mau bohong? Mukamu memang persis dengannya bagai pinang dibelah dua. Tapi, yang benar saja? Dia seharusnya sudah berumur sekitar 25 tahun! Wajahnya pasti tak beda jauh dengan Kakashi! Bukan wajah remaja belasan tahun seperti kau!" Sasuke mengatakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Membuatnya terengah-engah begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Wow! Kau mengatakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas? Hebat." Puji Kiba tulus.

"Bukan itu! Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau?" raung Sasuke murka.

"Ahahaha... seperti biasa, tempramen."

"Kau..."

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan cerita. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau coba mengingat dulu kapan kau terakhir kali melihatku. Oke?" tawar Kiba.

"Umm, kalau tidak salah... Waktu ulang tahunmu 'kan?"

"Benar. Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kau kuloloskan?"

**Flashback**

Liburan musim panas. Jadwal yang sangat dinanti-nantikan bagi kebanyakan anak sekolah dasar. Tak terkecuali dengan tuan muda kita. Tapi, sepertinya ia tak menikmati liburannya ini. Semenjak pagi ia terus saja menggerutu. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal.

"Bosan." Keluhnya.

"Bocchan, apa yang membuatmu bosan?" tanya _Butler-_nya dengan sabar menghadapi tuan muda seperti dirinya.

"Bosan." Ulangnya.

"Sasu Bocchan, aku tak bisa membantumu kalau kau hanya mengulangi kata yang sama tiap detiknya." Jelas sang _Butler._

"Bosan."

"Bocchan-"

"Kau tidak dengan Kiba? Aku bilang, Aku BOSAN!" serunya pada Kiba.

'Anak ini...' batin Kiba kesal.

"Bocchan, apa yang bisa saya lakukan agar kau tidak bosan?" tanyanya berusaha mengendalikan emosi.

"Bawa Aniki kesini." Jawabnya santai.

'Dia...' batin Kiba makin emosi menghadapi tuan mudanya ini.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Bocchan. Aniki-mu sedang mengurus masalah perusahaan. Ia sedang dilatih untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan keluargamu." Jawab Kiba sabar.

"Cih, tidak berguna." Olok Sasuke.

"Bocah menyebalkan." Bisik Kiba.

"Apa kau bilang?" tantang Sasuke.

"Bocah. Menyebalkan." Ulang Kiba tidak takut.

"Kau..."

"Apa? Tidak bisa membalas ya?" ejek Kiba.

"Anjing bau!" balas Sasuke.

"Bocah irit kata!"

"Ba-"

"Rambut pantat ayam!"

"Bo-"

"Kurang kosakata!"

"Chiku-"

"Bocah sok stoic!"

"Bre-"

"Pantan ayaaam!"

Yak, cukup. Semua olokan Kiba pada Bocchan-nya itu telah mendatangkan bencana pada dirinya sendiri. 3...2...1...

"Kemari kau, sialan!" raung Sasuke murka sambil menebaskan Katana kesayangannya pada Kiba.

"Hiii..." Kiba yang tidak mau mati muda, segera melarikan diri.

Mereka terus melakukan aksi kejar-mengejar hingga membuat seluruh mansion berantakan. Sekarang mereka sedang berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang makan.

"Hii... Ka-kakashi! Tolong aku!" teriak Kiba sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Kakashi.

"Yare-yare... ada apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil terus membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk membaca buku mesum! Nyawa bawahanmu terancam, tahu!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya santai masih tetap berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Kemari kau, Kiba!" teriakan Sasuke terdengar.

"Hiii... Bocchan ingin membunuhku!" jelas Kiba cepat.

"Haa?"

"Di sini kau rupanya." Ujar Sasuke dengan aura dewa kematian di belakangnya.

"Ahahahaha... Oha-you?"

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" teriakan Kiba membahana. Teriakannya yang keras mampu didengar oleh seluruh penghuni Mansion. Membuatnya mau tak mau jadi bahan tontonan para pelayan lain.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Bocchan! Aku hanya bercanda!" pinta Kiba ketakutan karena sudah terdesak di pojokan dapur dengan Katana tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Hoo?" ucap Sasuke makin mendekatkan Katana pada Kiba.

"Hii..." Kiba mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Yak, cukup sampai di sini." Interupsi Kakashi sambil mengambil Katana dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ah! Kakashi, kembalikan!" perintah Sasuke sambil berusaha merebut Katana-nya kembali.

"Kau bilang kau bosan 'kan? Mau pergi belanja?" tawar Kakashi pada tuan mudanya.

"Balanja? Untuk apa?" tanya sang tuan muda bingung.

Kakashi berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi sang tuan muda. Lalu, ia berbisik tepat di samping telinga Sasuke, "Bukankah sebentar lagi ulang tahun _Butler_-mu? Mau memberikan kado 'kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Ayo kita pergi Kakashi." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

"Eh? Bocchan mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau, tetap di rumah." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Eekh? Aku 'kan _butler _tuan muda! Harus ikut!" paksa Kiba dengan intonasi yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Tenang saja. Ada Kakashi yang akan menggantikan tugasmu." Balas Sasuke.

"Ta-"

"Tenang saja. Aku juga hebat kok." Potong Kakashi cepat.

"Ee... baiklah." Ujar Kiba akhirnya.

"Nah, ayo berangkat."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

**Kiba POV**

Kulihat mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi perlahan menjauhi mansion. Entah ingin pergi kemana mereka. Aku tidak dibiarkan tahu.

'Apa kubuntuti saja ya? Rasanya aku gelisah hari ini.'

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal, akhirnya kuputuskan. Aku akan mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Kalau Bocchan tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Segera, aku berlari menuju kamarku untuk mengambil jaket. Aku segera membawa kakiku keluar masion dan mengikuti arah yang tadi dituju Bocchan.

'Semoga hari ini tak terjadi apapun. Semoga kegelisahanku hanya sekedar pemikiranku saja.'

**Normal POV**

Kiba membawa kakinya melesat diantara para pejalan kaki lain. Berusaha agar tidak kehilangan jejak mobil sang tuan muda. Tiba-tiba mobil yang dibuntutinya sedari tadi berhenti di sebuah pusat pertokoan. Ia melihat tuan muda dan pelayan senior-nya turun dan mulai mengelilingi pertokoan ini hari Minggu. Membuat pusat pertokoan yang sudah padat jadi makin padat. Meningkatkan presentase tertinggal atau kehilangan orang yang pergi denganmu.

'Ramai sekali. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan jejak Bocchan. Bisa saja ia hilang di tengah keramaian ini.' Pikir Kiba sambil terus menjaga jarak dari tuan mudanya.

"Kakashi, menurutmu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Kiba ya?" tanya Sasuke pada pelayannya.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau-"

"Bukan buku mesum-mu itu." Potong Sasuke tegas.

'Ya ampun, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya.' Batin Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak mau dia jadi mesum seperti kau." Lanjut Sasuke.

'Padahal Kiba sudah cukup umur untuk membacanya.' Pikir Kakashi.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Ingat Sasuke.

'Dia bisa baca pikiran?' Batin Kakashi horor.

"Menurutku, kau mau memberikan dia kado apapun pasti akan diterima dengan senang hati. Karena dia tahu kau tulus memberikannya." Nasihat Kakashi.

"Hmm, meski mesum pemikiranmu bagus juga."

'Se-mesum itukah aku?' Batin Kakashi depresi.

Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka mengelilingi pertokoan. Berkali-kali mereka keluar masuk toko. Namun, tidak satu bendapun yang ada di toko-toko itu menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Sementara, tak jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Membuat para pejalan kaki lain melihatnya dengan wajah _sweatdrop_. Diakibatkan cara menguntitnya yang tidak umum.

DEG!

'Ng? Aku merasakan sesuatu.' Batinnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Bocchan-nya dan mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Mengacuhkan pandangan orang lain dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah lorong sempit tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Aku yakin ada sesuatu disana.' Pikirnya yakin.

Mengingat tujuan utamanya, Kiba kembali mengalihkan pandangnnya pada objek yang sedang di untitnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat Bocchan-nya mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah dengan gelisah. Nampaknya ia terpisah dengan Kakashi.

'Bocah ceroboh.' Pikir Kiba.

Sasuke kecil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut toko yang tadi ia masuki. Mencoba menemukan sosok _House Steward_-nya. Namun, nihil. Ia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Sasuke mulai panik. Ia keluar toko dengan tergesa-gesa, menenteng sebuah kalung khusus anjing yang akan ia berikan pada Kiba sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gelisah. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, berusah mencari titik awal perjalanannya dengan Kakashi namun gagal. Ia tersesat.

Tanpa sadar dirinya telah tersesat, Sasuke kecil mulai berlari. Kepanikannya membuatnya tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

Kiba yang melihat Bocchan-nya berlari tak tentu arah, mulai mengejar. Ia khawatir jika Bocchan kesayangannya memasuki daerah yang rawan akan kejahatan. Oh, tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya. Umm, Majikannya.

'Kupikir dia orang yang tidak mudah panik. Yah, jika dilihat dari wajah _stoic_-nya.' Batin Kiba sweatdrop.

**Kiba POV**

'Akh! Dia mulai berlari. Aku harus segera mengejarnya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai hilang.'

Aku mulai berlari mengejarnya. Tidak perduli jika aku akan kena marah olehnya karena sudah dengan lancang membuntutinya. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Aku hanya perlu meneriakkan namanya dan, Voila! Kami pulang.

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk meneriakkan namanya sekeras mungkin, "SASU BOCCH-"

Belum sempat aku meneriakkan namanya, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke memasuki lorong. Lorong yang sedari tadi dirasakannya menyebarkan aura dingin. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu yang bisa berakibat fatal untuk sang tuan muda, Kiba segera berlari menuju lorong itu.

"Sial! Ini memang hari yang menyusahkan." Rutuknya kesal.

"Lepaskan!" raung sebuah suara.

Tanpa perlu memastikan, Kiba tahu kalau suara yang baru saja didengarnya adalah milik tuan mudanya. Sesaat setelah Kiba memasuki lorong itu, sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya hingga ia terpelanting jauh.

"Uaaagh!"

"Niisan! Kiba-niisan! Apa yang kau lakukan, jelek? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman orang yang sedang memitingnya.

"Sasuke! Jangan gegabah! Diam di sana!" seru Kiba menyuruh Sasuke untuk diam. Ia takut, salah-salah, nyawa tuan muda kesayangannya bisa melayang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kiba-niisan? Hei, Lepaskan ak-"

Bugh!

Sepertinya orang yang memiting Sasuke mulai kesal atas tingkah Sasuke yang sulit diam juga diatur. Ia memukul tengkuk Sasuke hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hah… kau diam juga akhirnya. Nah, sekarang kita bisa bertarung dengan leluasa. Iya 'kan, Inuzuka?" ujar orang itu pada Kiba yang masih diam mematung mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang dan menyelamatkan tuan mudanya. Tapi, sepertinya ia sudah terlambat selangkah. Tuan mudanya sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?" Tanya Kiba tenang. Meski sering ceroboh, sebenarnya Kiba tidak mudah tersulut emosinya. Ia bisa menghadapi segala sesuatunya dengan kepala dingin dan tenang.

"Wah, aku senang sekali kau menanyakan namaku. Perkenalkan, aku Zetsu. Lalu, kau tak ingin menyebutkan namamu, _Butler-san_?" ujarnya dibuat-buat ramah.

"…"

"Kau tahu, _Butler-san? _Tidak sopan jika kau tak menyebutkan namamu pada orang yang telah menyebutkan namanya." Ujarnya menyeringai.

"Kiba." Sahut Kiba singkat.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang, bisa kita mulai pertarungannya?" ujarnya seraya melompat dan menghujamkan kunai kea rah Kiba, mencoba menggores kulit kecokelatan Kiba.

Dengan mudah, Kiba melakukan salto kebelakang. Menghindari kunai yang diayunkan padanya.

"Kau lincah juga, ya? Pantas 'dia' tertarik." Ujar Zetsu seraya melompat mundur menghindari layangan kepalan tangan Kiba.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kiba tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan juga kakinya.

"Hi-mi-tsu." Sahut Zetsu seraya menempelkan telunjuknya pada belahan bibirnya sendiri. Dibaringkannya tubuh Sasuke tak jauh darinya.

"Heh. Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau bicara." Ujarnya seraya membentuk beberapa segel.

'Kijyu ninpo. Shikyaku no jutsu.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Seketika itu, kuku Kiba yang semula normal menjadi tajam. Tubuhnya diselubungi oleh cakranya sendiri. Penciumannya pun meningkat jauh dari yang sebelumnya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kiba menghampiri Zetsu dan melayangkan serangan padanya. Tak ada gerakan perlawanan dari Zetsu. Kiba yakin pukulannya akan kena telak. Namun, sesaat sebelum pukulan Kiba mendarat pada Zetsu, tiba-tiba Zetsu menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Dihindari? Tidak mungkin!'

"Wah, belum-belum sudah dapat sambutan hangat. Aku jadi tersanjung bisa melihat Kijyu ninpo khas milik klan Inuzuka sedekat ini." Racaunya.

"Sialan! Diam kau!" raung Kiba kesal.

"Ughh... Ki-kiba-niisan…" erang sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dari Zetsu.

"Sasu Bocchan, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Kiba setengah berteriak karena posisinya yang jauh dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Lirihnya. Nampaknya, kepalanya masih sakit karena pukulan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Hebat juga kau." Puji Zetsu seraya memandangi Sasuke yang tak seberapa jauh darinya.

'Kesempatan.' pikir Kiba.

Kiba melompat tinggi. Ia mengayunkan cakarnya kearah Zetsu. Lagi-lagi, dengan mudah dihindari Zetsu. Tak menyerah, Kiba kembali berusaha mencakar Zetsu. Kakinya pun tak tinggal diam. Berkali-kali Kiba melayangkan tendangan. Namun tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Tak ada yang mengenai sasaran.

"Kudengar klan Inuzuka itu kuat. Ternyata lemah begini. Apa karena tak ada yang mengajarimu?" bisik Zetsu tepat di kuping Kiba saat ia menghindari serangan Kiba.

Degh!

Kiba terus melayangkan berbagai pukulan dan tendangan yang sia-sia. Zetsu pun sepertinya senang bermain-main dengan Kiba. Ia terus menghindar tanpa melukai Kiba sedikit pun.

Satu pukulan dilayangkan.

Dihindari.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau itu satu-satunya anggota Inuzuka yang tersisa."

Tendangan dilayangkan Kiba.

Ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Kau sendirian, ya?"

Kiba melempar beberapa shuriken.

Dibalas oleh Zetsu dengan mudah.

"Pasti sepi, ya? Sendirian. Menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat."

Kiba kembali melayangkan tendangannya.

Tep! Kakinya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Zetsu. Napas Kiba putus-putus akibat kelelahan.

"Kudengar, kau membunuh kakakmu? Kau membiarkan kakakmu terbunuh di depan matamu sendiri."

Kiba membelalakkan matanya terkejut. 'Ke-kenapa…. Dia tahu masa laluku?' Batin Kiba bingung.

"Kau terkejut? Kenapa aku bisa tahu?" ujar Zetsu menyebalkan.

"Siapa yang memberi tahu mu?" Tanya Kiba masih terengah.

"Siapa? Bukan siapa-siapa, kok. Fufufufu…. Aku tahu semua karena… akulah yang membantai klan-mu atas pertintah-'nya'." Ujar Zetsu seraya menusukkan kunai pada perut Kiba.

"Uaaaaagghh!"

Zetsu melempar tubuh Kiba dengan kasar. Tubuh Kiba memebentur tembok dengan keras hingga menimbulkan retakan di sana.

"Kiba!" seru Sasuke seraya mendekati tubuh Kiba yang ternaring kesakitan.

"Ki-kiba, daijoubu ka? Go-gomen…. Gomennasai. Ini karena aku… hiks… jangan mati. Jangan mati." Isak Sasuke.

"Bo-bocchan, tadi aku sudah menghubungi Kakashi. Begitu ia datang, segera lari dengannya. Aku akan menghalanginya." Perintah Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Kalau aku pergi, bagaimana dengan Kiba?" seru Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Aku pasti pulang." Janji Kiba.

"Be-benarkah? Janji?" ujar Sasuke seraya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kiba.

"Janji. Saat aku pulang nanti, pastikan kau menyambutku, ya?" sahut Kiba sambil menautkan jarinya pada jari Sasuke.

"Sekarang, pergi. Aku sudah merasakan keberadaan Kakashi. Lari kearah ujung lorong dan kau akan menemukannya." Perintah Kiba.

"Kau harus pulang. Aku akan menunggun dan menyambutmu, Kiba-niisan." Ujar Sasuke seraya berlari menjauhi Kiba.

"Wah, keputusan yang bagus sebagai _Butler. _Meloloskan tuan meski nyawa bayarannya. Patut dipuji." Ujar Zetsu santai.

"Kenapa kau tak mencegah Sasuke pergi? Dia incaranmu 'kan?" Tanya Kiba seraya berusaha berdiri.

"Buup! Salah. Kali ini kau salah langkah, Inuzuka. Kaulah incaran kami." Ujar Zetsu pada Kiba.

"Kami?" ulang Kiba.

"Bukan begitu, Pain, Konan?" seru Zetsu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kiba.

"Sesuai rencanamu bukan, Pain?" ujar Konan membuka suara.

"Ya."

"Ka-kalian… siapa sebenarnya kalian?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kami menyebut diri kami 'Akatsuki'." Ujar sebuah suara sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Kiba.

**Kiba POV**

Gelap.

Sakit.

Dingin.

Aku ada dimana?

Kenapa begitu gelap?

Akh! Aku harus segera pulang.

Bocchan akan mengomel padaku jika pulang terlambat.

Aku harus cepat. Harus.

Aku ingin segera melihat senyumannya yang jarang ia tampakkan itu.

Ingin melihat matanya yang selalu memantulkan bayanganku.

Menganggapku sebagai eksistensi yang nyata.

Ingin mendengar seruan kesalnya akibat ulahku.

Mendengar suaranya menyambutku pulang.

Mendengarnya yang mengucapkan….

Okaeri, Kiba-niisan!

**Normal POV**

"Ugh…" erang Kiba berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Sudah sadar?" ujar sebuah suara pada Kiba.

"Siapa kau? Kau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Kiba dengan suara lirih. Sakit di perutnya akibat tusukan kunai makin menjadi.

"Dia sudah bangun kita mulai upacaranya." Ujar suara itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Kau! Aku bicara padamu." Raung Kiba.

"Bawa dia."

"Oi! Mau ap- hei! Jangan asal tarik! Ooooiii!" seru Kiba sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun gagal. Tubuhnya lemas akibat luka yang dideritanya.

"Kita mulai."

Orang-orang disekeliling Kiba mulai mengonsentrasikan cakra mereka.

"Tung-uaaarrrggg! Apa yang kalian- ukh…. Lakukan? Uaaaaggghh!" raung Kiba kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba merasakan sesuatu yang kuat memasuki tubuhnya dengan paksa. Menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam.

"Diamlah, Inuzuka. Kami hanya membuatmu lebih kuat sebelum menjadi pion kami." Sahut sebuar suara.

"Pi-on? Aaaaaaggghhh!" setelah meneriakkan bentuk kesakitannya, Kiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Upacara selesai dengan sukses. Sepertinya dia pingsan." Ujar Zetsu membuka suara.

"Biarkan dia tidur. Biarkan pion manis kita menikmati keindahan alam mimpi sesaat. Sebelum ia menjalankan kewajibannya."

**End of Flasback**

"Lalu, setelah itu aku mulai diperintahkan untuk membunuh banya orang tak bersalah. Sampai akhirnya mereka lengah dan aku lolos!" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Aku beruntung 'kan~?"

"Begitu. Jadi kau tidak mati, ya?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa bicaramu begitu? Dingin sekali. Padahal dulu kau-"

Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikannya, Sasuke sudah memotong, "Kalau begitu, aku harus mengucapkannya sekarang. Okaeri, Kiba." Ujarnya tersenyum.

"Eh? Etto… Ta-tadaima, Bocchan." Sahut Kiba tergagap.

Setelah menjawab ucapan Sasuke, Kiba melanjutkan, "Kenapa Cuma 'Kiba'? Mana 'Niisan'-nya? Padahal dulu-"

"Urusai!" potong Sasuke lagi.

"Ah,Bocchan malu, ya? Karena banyak yang lihat, ya?" goda KIba.

"Urusai. Urusai! Urusaaaaiiii!"

"Ternyata Anda punya masa lalu yang cukup buruk, ya Inuzuka-san." Ujar Gaara mencoba mencegah adu mulut antara Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Begitulah. Tapi, tidak masalah, kok." Ujarnya riang.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Naru, ya?" ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita lihat." Ajak Neji seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke sini kok." Ujar Kiba sambil melahap _cake_-nya yang lain.

"Eh?" koor Sasuke, Neji , Gaara dan Sai kompak.

"BOTCHAMAAAA!"

"Na-naruto?" sahut Sasuke tergagap.

"Ah, Botchama! Saya mencari Anda dari tadi." Ujar Naruto seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

Naruto terus melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dari wajahnya, jelas sekali kalau ia sedang khawatir dan cemas saat ini. Dengan cepat disambarnya pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ditelitinya tiap inci tubuh tuannya itu. Berkali-kali ia memutar tubuh Sasuke tanpa seijin sang pemilik tubuh.

"O-oi! Naruto! Kau sudah sadar apa belum, sih? Kau mengigau, ya? jangan putar tubuhku seenak jidatmu!" seru Sasuke seraya menangkap tangan Naruto yang sekarang mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke. Mencoba menemukan bekas luka di sana. Yang malah membuat Sasuke panas-dingin dibuatnya.

"Botchama, jawab pertanyaan saya dengan jujur. Saya hanya mengatakannya sekali." Ujar Naruto lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"E-eh? Memangnya kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

'Jangan-jangan pe-pernyataan cinta?' pikir Sasuke penuh harap.

"Jangan berharap, Uchiha." Ujar Neji dan Gaara kompak seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

'Berharap 'kan, boleh-boleh saja. Apa masalah mereka?' batin Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Naruto?"

"Botchama, kau…"

'Ayo, Dobe! Nyatakan! Nyatakan! Tak usah malu. Anggap saja mereka itu lalat! Ayo!' batin Sasuke.

'Jangan Naruto! Jangan! Kau tidak serius 'kan, suka pada di Uchiha mesum satu ini?' batin Neji dan Gaara kompak.

'Bocchan pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saat ini.' Batin Kiba _sweatdrop_.

'Kenapa Sasu-nii jadi tegang? Padahal 'kan, Naruto Cuma ingin menanyakan keadaannya.' Batin Sai bingung.

Tampaknya, hanya ada dua manusia yang normal disini. Ah, jadi tiga jika Naruto dimasukkan dalah hitungan.

"Apa kau…"

'Ayo, sedikit lagi. Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan 'mau jadi pacarku' dan selesai! Ayo!' batin Sasuke tidak sabar.

'Jangan, Narutooo!'

'Ya, ampun.'

"Kau… terluka?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Hah?" sahut Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Gaara juga Neji sedang bersorak bahagia dalam hati karena hal buruk yang mereka bayangkan tidak terjadi.

"Apa kau terluka di suatu tempat? Tadi, saya pingsan. Saya tidak bisa memastikan keadaan Anda." Ulang Naruto datar.

"Apaaa?" raung Sasuke.

"E-eh?"

"Jadi, kau bicara putus-putus tadi cuma ingin menanyakan keadaanku?"

"i-iya." Sahut Naruto seraya memundurkan wajahnya. Akibat dari Sasuke yang memajukan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

"Bodoh! Kau membuatku berharap dan salah paham!" balas Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikir akan kukatakan, Botchama? Memangnya apa lagi yang akan saya ucapkan selain untuk menanyakan keadaan Anda?" Tanya bingung.

"Sudah. Sudah. Yang penting _Butler_-mu sudah sadar, Bocchan." Lerai Kiba.

"Ah. Maaf, Anda siapa? Kenapa memanggil Botchama-ku dengan sebutan 'Bocchan'?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Ah, aku, ya? perkenalkan, aku Inuzuka Kiba. _Butler _pertama tuan muda." Sahut Kiba.

"_Butler _pertama?"

"Ya. dia _Butler _pertamaku." Ujar Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Kiba.

"Yoroshiku ne, Naruto." Ujar Kiba seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Y-yoroshiku. Ano, mungkin aku lancang tapi, benar kau _Butler_ pertama Botchama? Kau terlihat muda sekali. Memangnya kau menjadi _Butler_ Botchama pada umur berapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Banyak yang terjadi. Akan kuceritakan pelan-pelan. Tapi, nanti saja, ya? Toh, kita pelayan dirumah yang sama?" sahut Kiba malas.

"'Pelayan di rumah yang sama'? Botchama, kau akan mempekerjakannya lagi?" TanyaNaruto pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Ia sudah susah-susah pulang, masa' diusir begitu saja?"

"Ba-baiklah."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil pekerjaanmu, kok." Ujar Kiba pada Naruto.

"A-ah. Iya. Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, lukamu bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Masih agak sakit." Jawab Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak udah, Botchama. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu acara liburan Anda." Tolak Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Liburan ini tidak begitu penting, kok." Sahut Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Botchama tak perlu repot-repot. Saya baik-baik saja." Seru Naruto berusaha menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah buatku. Kau tak merepotkanku sama sekali."sahut Sasuke masih terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Botchama~" panggil Naruto.

"Lagipula, kalau bukan denganmu…. Tidak akan ada artinya." Ujar Sasuke berbisik. Namun, nampaknya masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kalau tidak dengan saya, tidak ada artinya? Maksudnya apa, Botchama?" Naruto polos.

"Ap- urusai! Cepat bereskan barangku dan kita pulang." Perintah Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Eh? Ha'i!" jawab Naruto patuh dan beranjak pergi.

Nampak dari kejauhan, Kiba sedang memperhatikan tuannya juga _Butler_ baru tuannya itu. Ia tersenyum penuh arti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sepertinya banya hal terjadi selama aku pergi, ya?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Eh, kau mengatakan sesuatu, Inuzuka-san?" Tanya Gaara sopan.

"Ah, tidak kok." Sahut Kiba.

'Wah, wah. Ini pasti akan sangat menarik.' Batin Kiba seraya menyeringai menyeramkan. Membuat sekelilingnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan membereskan barang mereka dan ikut pulang bersama Sasuke.

Semua barang sudah selesai dibereskan. Mereka hanya perlu memindahkannya ke dalam mobil. Kiba pun ikut membantu tuannya memindahkan barang-barang itu. Setelah selesai, mereka pun segera memasuki mobil. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Sesaat sebelum memasuki mobil, Kiba menariknya menjauh dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sebuah taman dekat situ.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kiba?" seru Sasuke meminta penjelasan atas tingkah aneh _Butler_ pertamanya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cepat karena Naruto sudah mulai menyusul kita." Sahut Kiba.

"Hah?"

"Nah, Bocchan~ jangan bohong ya~? kau tahu aku tidak bisa dibohongi 'kan?" ujar Kiba dengan manis ditambah _glare_ 'indah' di belakangnya.

"Ya sudah. Cepat katakan. Kau mau Tanya apa?" sahut Sasuke bosan.

"Kau suka pada _Butler_ barumu itu 'kan?" ujar kiba langsung.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Lalu kenapa?" tantang Sasuke.

"Mau kubantu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazu: Selesaiiiii~ akhirnya aku menyelesaikan kewajibanku. Leganya~ tapi, kapan, ya? fict ini tamat? Capek mikir kelanjutannya.

Sasu: 'Kan lo yang bikin nih fict, Author gila!

Kazu: oh iya. Lupa. Tunggu! Tadi lo nyebut gue apa?

Naru: *narik" baju author* emang kapan tamatnya?

Kazu: masih lama. Mungkin 5 chapter lagi? Mungkin kurang, mungkin lebih. Gak pasti. Tapi, perkiraanku segitu.

Naru: Yahhh! Lama banget?

Kazu: sabar ya, Naru-chan?

Sasu: woi! Yang boleh manggil 'Naru-chan' Cuma gue!

Kazu: *pura-pura gak denger*

Sasu: Wooooiiiii!

Kazu: mari tinggalkan Sasu dan kita balas review sekarang. Nah, Naru tolong di bacakan, ya?

Naru: Oke! Yosh! Dari **ArizaKurosaki**

Kazu: Yuph! Kiba lah yang menyelamatkan Sasu-teme-pantatayam itu. Udah update.

Sasu: masih sempert-sempetnya lo ngejek gue, ya?

Kazu: iya dong! *bangga*

Naru: selanjutnya dari **males login**

Kazu: tau tuh, Sasu jadi lebay. Alergi gue deket-deketnya.

Sasu: maksud?

Kazu: bawel! Udah, mending lo bantu uke lo bacaain aja.

Naru: kenapa gue jadi uke muluuuu…?

Kazu, Sasu: takdir.

Sasu: umm, dari **Vii no Kitsune**

Naru: pasti dia lumutan lagi. *bisik*

Sasu: pasti. Orang nih author paling males update.

Kiba: bener. Gue ampe nunggu lama banget ampe dapet peran.

Naru: iya. Mana dapet peranku dikit banget di chapter ini.

Sasu: tahu tuh, romance-nya gak berasa sama sekali. Tragedy-nya juga gak keliatan.

Kazu: bisa berenti gak? Atau gue bunuh lo semua di fict gue?

Kiba: maaf, silahkan lanjutkan. *bungkuk*

Kazu: Ne, gomennasai. Update-nya lama banget. Kazu juga gak yakin masih ada yang inget nih fict apa nggak. Maaf ya? dan kayaknya chap depan bakal lama lagi. Sabar aja ya. emang susah berhadapan sama author macam gue ini.

Naru: nyadar tuh~

Kazu: *mendelik*

Naru: ehem, lanjut. Dari **.Sora**

Kiba: Betul. 'seseorang' itu gue. Aksi gue heroic banget kan~?

Kazu: *nabok Kiba* nyerobot aja lo. Udah update nih. Jangan panggil senpai, ya? aku ini amatir. Jadi panggil 'Kazu' atau 'Kazu-kun' aja. 'Hiro-kun' juga boleh.

Kiba: Hiro?

Naru: dulu, penname-nya itu 'Hiro'. Terus dia ganti jadi 'Kazuki'. Katanya, 'Hiro' itu 'kan artinya pahlawan, sedangkan dia gak ada sifat kepahlawanan sama sekali. Jadi diganti deh.

Kiba: gak masuk akal.

Naru: banget.

Sasu: Lalu, dari **Muthiamomogi**

Kazu: bukan. Yang ngelindungi mereka itu Kiba. Orang terdekat Sasuke. Bukan Naruto.

Kiba: dari **me. **kenapa TBC? Tanya authornya *digebuk Kazu* iya. Gue yang muncul.

Naru: umm, selanjutnya **Uzumaki Chiaki****. **Iya. Yang muncul itu Kiba. Yang jadi Kyuubi itu saya. Mau ngamuk tapi gak jadi gitu deh… sudah update.

Sasu: dari **via-SasuNaru**

Kazu: Makasih.

Naru: dari **edinuts**

Kazu: Yo, Edi! Udah lanjut nih. RnR lagi ya!

Kiba: **icha22madhen**

Kazu: udah update dan gak bisa cepet-cepet.

Sasu: Dari **Hanazawa Ais****. **dia muncul lagi. 'unyu moment'?

Kazu: Ais! Kau puas? Syukur deh. Aku emang paling pe-de untuk chap 7. yang ini sih pesimis banget. Gomen gak bisa nyelipin unyu moment-nya. Gak ada scene yang pas. Gomen.

Sasu: oi, unyu moment apaan sih?

Naru: iya. Apaan sih?

Kazu: Hi-mi-tsu. *julurin lidah.

Naru: dari **Noona Shawoelf****/ ****Lady Prussia**

Kazu: Nee-chaaaaaan~ *hugs nee* maksih CnC-nya. Rambling-nya bikin Hiro nge-fly *mulai lebay* pokoknya makasih rteview-nya! Jujur, Hiro emang buru-buru banget ngetiknya. Publish dari hp. Ngetik juga di hp. Payah kan? Semoga Neechan puas dengan chap 8 ini.

Kiba: Dari **ichiko yuuki**. Tebakan lo yang muncul.

Sasu: Dari **Vipris****. **Gue gak punya perasaan apapun sama anjing buluk ini. Bener posisi Naru di hati gue gak bakal tergantikan.

Naru: teme… *blush

Sasu: Dobe…

Kazu: woi! Jangan ngancuri fict gue, napa? Adegan lo berdua udah kayak film india aja? Merinding gue!

Kiba: Oke, kita lanjut aja. Dari **Namikaze Trisha**

Kazu: baru update! *nyengir tanpa dosa* *Ditendang Trisha*

Sasu: Dari **Mr. ****X **

Kazu: saya membuat Naru berkesan keren juga imut dalam waktu bersamaan karena saya ingin menjadikan Naru sebagai uke yang tidak kehilangan jati dirinya. Ia sadar kalau ia tetap lelaki meski posisi-nya uke. Karena menurut saya, uke itu bukan banci yang harus berperilaku seperti perempuan. Lalu, kenapa jadi yaoi? Ini bukan yaoi tapi, BL dan saya sudah mencantumkannya pada warning di tiap chapter yang mengandung unsure BL. Saya menerima protes apapun kecuali ini. Kalau tidak suka, jangan memaksa untuk terus membaca. Anda hanya perlu meninggalkan halaman yang anda buka dengan menekan tombol back. Gak perlu capek-capek review juga, lho. Dan antara Naru yang Imut dan Keren, itu tergantung pandangan masing-masing orang. Anda tahu, saya menyukai L sebagai seme di fandom death note. Karena menurut saya, L lebih pantas. Tapi. Teman-teman saya bilang kalau L itu imut sedangkan Light itu ganteng. Sehingga Light lebih cocok jadi seme. Lihat 'kan, kami memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Tergantung seseorang melihatnya dengan cara apa. Menurut anda Naruto Keren. Saya juga menganggapnya keren meski tidak menghilangkan aksen imut pada dirinya di pikiran saya. Jadi, berlapangdada lah dalam menilai pandangan orang lain.

Sasu: tumben lo sopan?

Kazu: kalau nyolot nanti malah ribut. Gue gak suka nyari ribut. Oh ya, Mr.X kalau mau rew lagi silahkan. Saya gak menganggap anda musuh kok. TapI, kalo jadi Fujo/Fudan saya gak nanggung ya~

Sasu: Hoo… lanjut, dari **naomi arai**

Kazu: Udah update! Panggilnya Kazu aja. Takazawa terlalu formal rasanya. RnR lagi!

**Yosh! Minna-sa, jangan lupa review ya~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**

**Takazawa**


	9. Rival?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: OoC, AU, Abal, gaje, alur SUPER cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, Sho-Ai, and maybe typo(s).

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Author's Note: Yo, Minna~ Semoga kalian gak kelamaan nunggu chap ini! Tanpa banyak bacot,

**HAVE A NICE READ~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_"Nah, Bocchan~ jangan bohong ya~? kau tahu aku tidak bisa dibohongi 'kan?" ujar Kiba dengan manis ditambah__glare__'indah' di belakangnya._

_"Ya sudah. Cepat katakan. Kau mau Tanya apa?" sahut Sasuke bosan._

_"Kau suka pada__Butler__barumu itu 'kan?" ujar kiba langsung._

_Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Lalu kenapa?" tantang Sasuke._

_"Mau kubantu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 RIVAL****?**

**Normal POV**

"Mau kubantu?" ujar Kiba pada tuan mudanya seraya tersenyum ganjil. Ia yakin, tuan mudanya pasti tidak akan menolak penawarannya ini. Khas anak remaja yang tidak akan menolak uluran tangan temannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengangkat satu tangannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Eh? Kenapaaa?" seru Kiba tidak terima.

"Biar kujelaskan langsung saja ya, minta bantuan padamu sama dengan, meminta masalah." Sahut Sasuke tenang dan datar.

"…" Kiba tidak membalas ucapan tuan mudanya. Ia membatu di tempatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan _butler _pertamanya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dan tak sekalipun menengok kebelakang. Sungguh. Cerminan tuan yang kejam dan dingin.

'Ukh… Aku sepayah itu, apa? Dia tidak tahu prestasiku sebagai _playboy _kelas kakap, rupanya. Meski bilang 'tidak' aku akan tetap melaksanakan rencanaku, Bocchan_. _Lihatlah!' pikir Kiba nista.

"Hahahahahaha!" tawanya ganjil. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya refleks mundur beberapa langkah menjauh. Takut jika tiba-tiba Kiba menjadi gila dan menyerang mereka. Tanpa tahu kalau sekitarnya memandang aneh padanya, Kiba memasuki mobil sang tuan muda dan menyetirkannya untuk sang tuan.

Perjalan pulang mereka hanya diisi oleh kesunyian. Tak ada yang membuka suara seorang pun. Kiba serius dengan tugas menyetirnya. Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Kiba, sibuk dengan buku yang di pegangnya. Dan Sasuke yang berwajah masam duduk di jok belakang. Ia sebal karena merasa diacuhkan oleh kedua _butler_-nya.

"Naruto! Kiba!" panggil Sasuke keras.

"Ya, Botchama/Bocchan?"sahut Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan.

'Kompak sekali mereka?' batin Sasuke _sweatdrop._

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?" tanya Sasuke pada keduanya.

"Bukankah Anda tidak menyukai kebisingan, Bocchan/Botchama?" Jawab Kiba dan Naruto lagi-lagi bersamaan.

'Hebat juga anak ini. Sudah tahu seluk beluk sifat Sasu Bocchan dalam waktu singkat. Tapi, akan kubuktikan kehebatan taktikku! Pertama, buat ia merasa tersaingin. Lalu, ia pun dengan sengaja akan mendekat pada Bocchan. Hahaha, rencana yang hebat, Kiba.' Puji Kiba dalam hati.

'_Butler _tuan muda yang dulu memang tak boleh diremehkan.' Pikir Naruto.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum sinis sesaat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kesibukan semula. Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan hanya mendengus sebal dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur.

'Mereka berdua auranya aneh.' Pikir Sasuke agak bingung. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari aura bertarung antara kedua _butler_-nya.

'Sebagai _butler _senior, aku harus terlihat hebat.' Batin Kiba.

'Sebagai _butler _Botchama, aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya.' Batin Naruto.

'Aku tidak akan kalah darinya!' batin keduanya bersamaan dan mengeluarkan seringai masing-masing. Mengakibatkan Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi bergidik ngeri.

'Kenapa aku merasakan aura yang berat, ya?' pikirnya bingung.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia memang tidak suka kebisingan. Tapi, ia lebih tidak suka suasana begini. Membuat tegang.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, Botchama?" sahut Naruto dengan gaya yang professional dan senyum cemerlang. Ia akan memperlihatkan kehebatannya dalam melayani tuannya pada Kiba sekarang.

Sasuke merasa bingung dengan tingkah Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini. Bukankah _butler_-nya ini sudah mulai bisa bersikap santai?

"Err, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah curiga.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya, Botchama." Jawab Naruto lagi-lagi dengan gaya bak _butler _kelas atas.

Sasuke _sweatdrop _dibuatnya. Ia pun mencoba bicara dengan Kiba. Sekedar untuk bernostalgia.

"Kiba,"

"Ya, Bocchan? Anda menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kiba dengan sopan. Mari saya ulangi lagi,' dengan sopan'. Saya ulang lagi, '**SOPAN'**! Saya ul- *author dihajar readers sebelum mulai gila*

Sasuke langsung merinding. Rasanya gatal jika melihat Kiba menjadi sopan begitu. Bukankah biasanya Kiba sangat kasar? Dalam kamusnya, Kiba tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berlaku sopan padanya. Namun sekarang? Oh tuhan, Sasuke ingin ia bangun dari mimpi buruknya ini. Kalau Naruto yang sopan, itu sudah biasa. Naruto memang sudah sopan sejak awal. Namun Kiba? Sesuatu pasti sudah membentur kepalanya dengan amat keras hingga ia berlaku sopan begitu pada Sasuke.

"Kiba, kau membuatku merinding." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Ah? Maafkan saya, Bocchan. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu." Sahut Kiba masih dengan nada dan kalimat yang sopan.

'Cih, kalau bukan karena persaingan dan membantu masalahmu, aku tidak sudi bersopan-sopan padamu, pantat ayam!' batin Kiba kesal.

Wajah Sasuke memucat. Ia yakin kalau yang bicara tadi bukanlah Kiba. Mustahil Kiba berlaku sopan.

'Kiba itu serampangan seperti anjing. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti bukan Kiba.' Batin Sasuke horror.

Kiba melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi sang tuan muda akan sikapnya tadi. Namun, ia dikejutkan oleh wajah pucat pasi sang tuan. Apalagi ditambah oleh pandangan horror sang tuan yang di tujukan padanya. Kondisi tuannya saat ini seperti baru saja melihat seorang pria melahirkan bayi kedunia ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Satu kata, mengenaskan.

'Oh, sial. Tidak berhasil. Ganti rencana.' Batin Kiba.

Kiba memutuskan untuk kembali berlaku seperti biasanya. Ia pun membuka pembicaraan, "Ne, Naruto, sejak kapan kau menjadi pelayan di Uchiha's mansion?" tanya Kiba.

"Umm, saya tidak begitu ingat. Memangnya ada apa, Inuzuka-san?" sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Oh," sahut Kiba seadanya.

'Ya ampun, bocah ini dua kali lebih dingin dan menyebalkan dari Sasu Bocchan. Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikanku rekan seperti dia.' Batin Kiba sarkastik.

"Begitu. Oh ya, kenapa kau tertarik mejadi pelayan di sana?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Saya bukan melamar pekerjaan. Saya dipungut." Sahut Naruto lagi-lagi dengan datar tanpa memandang Kiba.

'Bocah ini…' Kiba mulai kesal.

"Pungut? Hahaha… kau bisa bercanda juga." Kiba berusaha tertawa.

"Saya tidak bercanda, kok. Saya dipungut oleh Botchama, Inuzuka-san." Sahut Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto, jangan menggunakan kata 'pungut', dong. Kau 'kan bukan anak anjing." Ingat Kiba pada Naruto.

"Dulu, saya memang tak lebih dari sekedar anjing buangan." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang. Matanya terlihat sangat sendu. Membuat Kiba menjadi sedikit merasa simpati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang baca apa?" tanya Kiba berusaha mendekatkan diri pada Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Naruto singkat seraya menutup bukunya dan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan Kiba.

'Anak ini anti-sosial sekali?' pikir Kiba.

Mereka kembali menutup mulut mereka hingga mereka sampai pada Uchiha's mansion. tak ada yang membuka suara kali ini. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'Apa orang ini tidak berbahaya? Apa ia tidak akan mengkhianati Botchama?' pikir Naruto bingung.

'Nah, misiku selanjutnya adalah memanas-manasi Bocchan. Sepertinya akan seru~' batin Kiba riang.

'Syukurlah Kiba hanya bercanda tadi. Kupikir ia amnesia atau apa. Ternyata hanya bercanda, toh.' Batin Sasuke bersyukur.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di Uchiha's mansion, Kiba dan Naruto segera menurunkan barang-barang dan menaruhnya dalam rumah yang setelahnya akan dibereskan oleh pelayan lain di mansion megah ini. Setelah semua barang mereka turunkan, Kiba segera berlari keluar mansion menuju taman belakang mansion.

"Waaahh, mansion ini tidak berubah sama sekali, ya?" serunya riang sambil berguling di rerumputan layaknya anak kecil.

"Atur tingkahmu, Kiba." Intrupsi seseorang dengan suara dingin yang dibuat-buat.

"Eh? Akh, Kakashi! Waaa! Lama tidak jumpa!" seru Kiba.

"Okaeri, Kiba." Ujar Kakashi menyambut Kiba.

"Hahaha…. Tadaima! Oh ya, mana Iruka-san? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Rindu juga." Tanya Kiba.

"Okaeri, Kiba-kun." Ujar seseorang dari arah belakang Kiba.

Kiba segera berbalik dan mendapati Iruka berdiri di belakangnya. Segera, Kiba menghambur kedalam pelukan Iruka, "Iruka-saaann!"

"Haha.. Kiba-kun tidak berubah, ya?" ujar Iruka sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kiba layaknya sedang mengelus kepala seekor anak anjing. Kiba yang diperlakukan begitu senang-senang saja. Sudah lama ia tidak diberi kasih sayang.

"Yak! Cukup." Intrupsi Kakashi dan menjauhkan Kiba dari Iruka. Kakashi pun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Iruka.

"Kakashi pelit! Aku 'kan rindu Iruka-san!" protes Kiba.

"Kiba!" seru Sasuke memanggil _butler-_nya tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-kun memanggilmu. Sudah sana." Usir Kakashi layaknya mengusir seekor lalat.

"Huh! Jaa ne, Iruka-san!" ujar Kiba seraya berlari menghampiri tuannya.

"Hei Kakashi, lepaskan." Perintah Iruka seraya mencoba melonggarkan pelukan Kakashi pada pinggangnya,

"Tidak." Sahut Kakashi kekanakan.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kakashi? Kau cemburu pada Kiba? Oh ayolah, dia hanya kuanggap anak dan ia pun menganggapku sekedar pengganti ayahnya." Terang Iruka sabar.

"…" Kakashi sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapan Iruka dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Iruka. Pelukannya menjadi lebih erat dan memperlihatkan kesan posesif pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku lebih suka jika Kiba menganggapmu…. 'Ibu'," bisik Kakashi tepat di telinga Iruka.

PLAK! DUAK! BUGH!

"Tak ada jatah makan malam untukmu, Kakashi." Ujar Iruka seraya berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Kakashi yang berasap akibat pukulannya yang bisa dibilang sangat keras.

* * *

"Ada apa memanggilku, Bocchan?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ikut aku." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kiba masih penasaran dengan tingkah tuan mudanya ini.

"Berisik! Aku bilang ikuti aku!" bentak Sasuke.

'Sifat menyebalkannya tidak berubah, ya?' batin Kiba.

"Ng? bangunan apa itu, Boccchan? Rasanya sewaktu dulu, bangunan itu belum ada." Ujar Kiba pada Sasuke yang masih belum juga membuka suaranya.

"Itu kandang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengomentari reaksi dari Kiba. Diambilnya kunci dari kantongnya dan membuka gembok yang ada pada pintu kandang tersebut. Ia menaruh kembali kunci itu dalam kantungnya dan mengambil sapu tangan sebagai gantinya. Ditutupinya hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, dan membuka pintu kandang itu perlahan.

"Guk!"

"A-akamaru?" seru Kiba tidak percaya. Ya. Akamaru. Anjing yang dipeliharanya secara diam-diam selama bekerja di mansion ini dulu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau peliharaannya ini masih bertahan di sini. Ia pikir, tuannya yang alergi terhadap bulu anjing ini sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh. Terlebih, Sasuke, tuannya tidak suka dengan hewan yang suka menyalak ini.

"Guk!" gonggong anjing itu seperti sedang menyapa Kiba, tuannya.

"Ini benar kau, Akamaru?" bisik Kiba seraya mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru.

"Guk!" Akamaru seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kiba.

"K-kenapa bisa?" ujar Kiba yang sepertinya ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku yang merawatnya." Sahut Sasuke.

Siiing~

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke merasa di pandangi sedari tadi oleh Kiba dengan pandangan meragukan.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa. Terima kasih, Bocchan." Ujar Kiba tulus.

"Hn. Oh ya, ini." Ujar Sasuke seraya menyodorkan sebuah kado pada Kiba.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kiba penasaran sambil membolak-balikkan kado yang ada di tangannya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kiba-niisan. Itu untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke sembilan belas. Mungkin kalau sekarang yang ke – 24, ya?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Kiba terpaku di tempatnya. Memandangi tuannya dan sesekali menengok memandangi kado di tangannya. Membuat sang pemberi kado bingung akan reaksinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka dapat kado?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sebal karena merasa sempat OOC tadi.

"Huwaaaa~!" Kiba segera menghambur memeluk Sasuke.

"Ap- Hei! Lepaskan!" seru Sasuke meronta dalam pelukan Kiba.

"Arigatou! Arigatou, Sasuke! Arigatou!" lirih Kiba tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"H-hei? Kenapa suaramu sedih begitu?" tanya Sasuke pada _butler_-nya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya aku menerima kado untuk ulang tahunku semenjak runtuhnya klan-ku." Jawab Kiba seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke sebelum ada yang melihat dan salah paham.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanya Kiba meminta izin.

"Hn."

Kiba merobek kertas pembungkus kado perlahan. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang menjadi kadonya ini. Pembungkus sudah terlepas. Isi dari kado yang diberikan padanya pun terekspos jelas. Matanya mebelalak saat melihat apa yang menjadi kadonya, "S-sasu Bocchan, apa… ini?" tanyanya dengan suara begetar.

"Hah? Itu 'kan kalung untuk anjing…mu, APA ITU?" seru Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dia sudah memastikan kalau hadiah yang diberikannya pada Kiba adalah kalung untuk Akamaru, anjing peliharaan Kiba. Namun, apa ini? Benda yang ada dalam genggaman Kiba bukanlah sebuah kalung anjing melainkan… Icha-Icha Paradise?

"A-aku tidak tahu kau menyukai novel macam ini, Bocchan. Kupikir kau-" ucap Kiba tersendat-sendat seraya menatap horror ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukan! Aku tidak suka novel seperti itu! Bukan aku! Pasti Kakashi menukarnya!" Ujar Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik. Kiba hanya mengirimkan pandangan curiga pada Sasuke.

"Bukan aku! Ini pasti ulah Kakashi!" seru Sasuke masih mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dan Kiba. Kiba juga masih saja memandang curiga pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke makin merasa tertekan karena dianggap mesum.

"Bukan Akuu!"

* * *

Malam yang tenang. Matahari sudah turun dari singgasananya. Digantikan oleh naiknya sang bulan. Malam di Uchiha's mansion terasa begitu damai seperti biasanya. Semua penghuni mansion tersebut sedang duduk di ruang makan. Menikmati makan malam bersama.

Naruto dan Kiba berdiri patuh di belakang Sasuke sebagai _butler _yang baik juga setia pada tuannya. Sasori juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berdiri tegap di belakang tuannya, Itachi. Ia setia pada tuannya meski wajahnya tidak menyiratkan hal itu. Ya, tentu saja. Wajah yang selalu terlihat mengantuk mana mungkin meyakinkan, bukan? Namun, Itachi tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia tahu, Sasori tidak akan pernah berkhianat.

"Senang kau bisa kembali, Kiba-kun." Ujar Itachi berusaha beramah-tamah pada _butler _pertama adiknya.

"Saya pun senang bisa bergabung kembali." Jawab Kiba sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ia selalu sopan terhadap anggota keluarga Uchiha. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Dan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang paling dihormatinya adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi. Pendamping kepala keluarga Uchiha. Itu semua karena beliaulah yang mengambil Kiba yang saat itu sudah bagaikan sampah tak berguna. Merawatnya dan memberikannya kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Membuat Kiba bangkit kembali dan kuat. Hingga suatu hari ia memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga sang wanita penyelamatnya.

"Oh ya, Kakashi kemana? Kok tidak kelihatan?" tanya Itachi.

"Kakashi-san sedang ada urusan sepertinya, Itachi-sama." Sahut Naruto dengan sama sopannya dengan Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa, Aniki? Kau ingin meminjam novel mesum-nya?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Hahaha… kau masih marah karena isi kado yang akan kau berikan pada Kiba ditukar dengan novel itu, ya? Sudahlah Sasuke, yang penting Kiba sudah mendapat hadiahnya, 'kan?" sahut Itachi.

"Mudah mengatakan itu, Baka Aniki. Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku." Balas Sasuke makin ketus.

"Hahaha… " tawa Itachi makin keras.

"Ck, urusai."

"Haha… gomen ne, Otouto. Hanya saja, Uphh! Ini, benar-benar lucu!"

"Ck, aku sudah selesai." Ujar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tertawa.

Kiba dan Naruto pun mengikuti tuan mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Keduanya berjalan patuh di belakang Sasuke, "Aku ingin tidur. Kalian boleh pergi." Ujar Sasuke pada kedua _butler –_nya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam sunyi hingga Kiba membuka suara, "Naruto, kudengar kau bisa jurus ninja, ya?"

"Ah, ya. Memangnya ada apa, Inuzuka-san?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Haha.. tak perlu se-formal itu! Panggil saja aku 'Kiba'!" ucap Kiba dengan riang.

"Kiba-san."

"Kiba saja cukup."

"Kiba-kun."

"Kubilang cukup Kiba saja."

"Kiba-chan."

"Err- Kiba-niisan saja kalau begitu." Sahut Kiba akhirnya menyerah atas kekeras kepalaan Naruto untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel.

"Jadi, kau ninja, Naruto?"

"Ya. seperti yang kau dengar, Kiba-niisan."

"Hei, kenapa kau dingin begitu, sih? Ayolah, aku tidak akan membuatmu dipecat." Ucap Kiba mulai tidak nyaman menghadapi sikap dingin Naruto.

"Saya memang dari sananya sudah begini, Kiba-niisan." Sahut Naruto singkat.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau ke kamarku dulu? Aku ingin kita saling kenal. Tidak enak 'kan kalau bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal?" usul Kiba.

"Bukankah kita sudah kenalan?"

"Maksudku bukan kenalan begitu. Aduhh, bagaimana, ya?"

"Ya. Ya. Saya mengerti maksudnya, kok. Ayo, ke kamarmu."

"Oke! Nah, silahkan masuk." Seru Kiba seraya mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki ruang pribadinya.

"Oke. Aku langsung ke masalah utama saja karena kuperhatikan kau tidak suka berbasa-basi." Ujar Kiba memulai.

"Pengamatan yang hebat, Kiba-niisan." Sahut Naruto memuji Kiba.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menaruh curiga padaku. Tapi, perlu kau tahu kalau aku juga menaruh curiga padamu, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa kau mencurigaiku?" tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku yang baru saja datang harus dicurigai olehmu selaku _butler _tuan muda. Namun, aku juga begitu, Naruto. Sebagai _butler _pertamanya, aku menganggapmu sebagai pendatang baru yang patut dicurigai. Bisa dibilang, posisi kita sama saat ini. Tapi, aku tidak suka hubungan yang didasari kecurigaan. Makanya, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tidak akan ada yang kurahasiakan. Aku bersumpah. Namun, setelah itu, kau juga harus menceritakan semua tentangmu. Bagaimana? Impas bukan?" tawar Kiba pada Naruto

Naruto memandang lekat bola mata Kiba. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Naruto pun mengangguk pelan sebagai bentuk persetujuannya atas tawaran Kiba.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Kau sudah tahu 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau pasti tidak mengenal klan-ku karena memang klan-ku sudah hancur. Akulah anggota terakhirnya. Satu-satunya Inuzuka yang tersisa di muka bumi ini. Aku yang selamat, terus bersembunyi. Hidup seperti anak buangan yang tak memiliki apapun hingga suatu malam bersalju, aku bertemu dengan Mikoto-sama. Hahaha... Kalau ia mendengarku memanggilnya begitu, ia pasti marah. Ia selalu melarangku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-sama'. Kau tahu Mikoto-sama, 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Beliau adalah ibu dari tuan kita juga Itachi-sama. Beliau juga penyelamat nyawaku. Pemberi kehangatan pada hatiku yang dulu sudah membeku. Pemberi kekuatan saat aku sangat lemah. Beliau adalah orang yang paling kuhormati di dunia ini." Terang Kiba dengan tatapan lembut. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya terpana.

"Setelah cukup besar, aku memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga penyelamatku, orang yang paling kuhormati. Maka, jadilah aku seorang _butler _untuk Sasuke. Aku menjalani tugasku dengan baik. Aku bahagia bisa berguna untuk Mikoto-sama. Setidaknya untuk keamanan keluarganya. Tapi, ada saat dimana aku merasa sangat terpuruk. Saat dimana Mikoto-sama, orang yang paling kuhormati, paling ingin kulindungi, terbunuh tepat di depan mataku. Dan tragisnya, ia mati demi melindungiku. Orang yang seharusnya melindungi dirinya. Bodoh, bukan? Membiarkan orang yang berharga bagimu mati di depan matamu sendiri." Ujar Kiba lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca hendak mengalirkan air mata.

Naruto merasa sedih melihat Kiba yang seperti ini. Kiba yang ia lihat adalah Kiba yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Bukan Kiba yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tanpa sadar, Naruto beringsut mendekat pada Kiba dan memeluknya. Kiba tersentak dan tubuhnya menegang namun tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ia merasa nyaman dipeluk seperti ini.

'Hangat dan begitu nyaman.' Batin Kiba seraya membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kiba dan mendongak, "Kalau tidak kuat untuk bercerita, tidak usah. Aku, tidak suka melihat wajah Kiba seperti ini." Ujarnya lembut.

Kiba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya, "Tak apa. aku sudah bersumpah untuk menceritakan semuanya, bukan? Lagipula, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tidak mau Bocchan marah padaku."

"He? Kenapa Botchama harus marah?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

'Kasihan Sasu Bocchan harus menyukai bocah lamban begini.' Batin Kiba _sweatdrop._

"Sudah, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku akan lanjutkan ceritaku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Kiba dan kembali mendengarkan cerita Kiba, "Setelah kematian Mikoto-sama, aku hidup bagaikan boneka. Tak berekspresi tak ada reaksi. Namun, semuanya kembali normal ketika tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke, tuan kita, menghampiriku dan mengatakan kalau ibunya tidak akan bahagia jika aku bersedih seperti ini. Ucapannya membuka mataku. Aku pun kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Kembali tersenyum. Hubunganku dengan Sasu Bocchan makin akrab. Kami sudah seperti kakak dan adik dikarenakan umurku yang terpaut cukup jauh dengannya. Tapi, tampaknya Tuhan sama tidak berniat membuat hidupku menjadi damai. Kembali, orang yang kusayangi dan kuanggap berharga dihadapkan oleh bahaya. Aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang berharga bagiku kali ini. Apapun bayarannya. Makanya, aku menyerahkan diriku ketika mereka ingin menangkap Bocchan."

"Mereka Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Penghancur kehidupanku. Perengut kebahagiaanku. Pencemar tanganku dengan darah. Organisasi terkutuk. Akatsuki." Jelas Kiba dengan mata penuh amarah.

"Aka-tsuki?" ucap Naruto tergagap.

"Ya. ada apa?" tanya Kiba bingung akan tingkah Naruto.

"K-kau anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto perlahan.

"Dulu. Tapi, aku tidak suka menyebut diriku sebagai bagian dari mereka." Ucap Kiba tegas.

"A-aku juga…. Anggota mereka." Naruto mengucapkannya pelan.

"Apa? Kau juga bagian dari Akatsuki?" seru Kiba kaget.

Naruto mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Bocchan, bukan?" tanya Kiba berharap.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Botchama apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang harus kubayar, meski aku harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis sekali pun!" sumpah Naruto di hadapan Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, "Aku yakin kau serius. Matamu menunjukkannya. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Akatsuki padamu?" tanya Kiba.

"Mereka, mengurung Kyuubi dalam tubuhku. Mengubahku menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Memanfaatkanku untuk keuntungan mereka." Terang Naruto dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku pun dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh mereka." Ujar Kiba.

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada tubuhmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka memodifikasi tubuhku agar mampu melakukan jurus khusus kembangan mereka yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh keturunan klan Inuzuka. Akulah orang itu." Desis Kiba penuh kebencian.

"Hahaha… aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu orang senasib denganku di sini." Ujar Kiba tiba-tiba seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Benar juga. Aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau seniorku juga memiliki hubungan dengan Akatsuki. Kebetulan yang mengerikan." Komentar Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu. Jangan bohong, ya~"

"Baik. Namaku Namekaze Naruto. Aku kehilangan ingatanku saat berusia sekitar umm- empat tahun kurasa. Jadi, aku tidak mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya. Entah aku dibuang atau diculik, aku belum memastikan. Yang jelas, salah seorang anggota Akatsuki merawatku dan mengajariku berbagai jurus ninja dan beladiri. Setelah menguasai semuanya, mereka menanamkan Kyuubi dalam diriku. Lalu, aku pun di perintahkan menjadi pembunuh. Aku melakukannya tanpa perasaan sama sekai. Melakukan semuanya bagai robot yang hanya bisa mematuhi perintah pembuatnya." Terang Naruto.

"Hmm, aku penasaran dengan kehidupan lalumu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kau hilang ingatan, ya?"

"Ya, aku kehilangan ingatanku. Aku melakukan berbagai misi pembunuhan hingga suatu ketika, aku gagal menjalankan misi dan mendapat luka cukup berat. Iruka-san menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke mansion. lalu, Botchama mempekerjakanku. Begitulah." Ujar Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oh ya, baru-baru ini aku mengetahui kalau aku berasal dari Klan Namikaze yang juga sudah runtuh layaknya klanmu. Akulah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Lalu, aku bersaudara dengan Gaara-niisan dari klan Sabaku. Saat ini, aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu tentang sejarah klan-ku. Aku mencari tahu lewat buku jurnal kepala pelayan Namikaze terdahulu." Terang Naruto tenang.

"Hmm. Begitu rupanya. Oke, kita sudah saling kenal. Sekarang, waktunya tidur! Oyasumi." Ujar Kiba seenaknya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk juga hangat. Ia pun langsung jatuh tertidur dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong dengan sikapnya yang mudah berubah-ubah _mood _dengan cepat.

"Hahh, apa-apaan dia ini? Sudahlah, aku juga harus segera tidur dan bersiap untuk besok." Gumam Naruto seraya beranjak dari kamar Kiba, "Oyasumi, senpai."

* * *

Seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya, Naruto memakai _coat _khusus miliknya dan berjalan tenang menuju kamar sang tuan muda. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar tuannya pelan dan membukanya perlahan. Menggumankan kata permisi dan segera menghampiri jendela kamar sang tuan. Menyibak tirai yang menghalangi cahaya yang seharusnya masuk dan mengguncang tubuh tuannya pelan, "Botchama, anda harus segera bangun. Anda tidak boleh bermalas-malasan, lho."

"Berisik, Naruto! Aku masih mengantuk!" bentak Sasuke.

"Botchama, Anda tidak boleh seperti itu. Bgaimana nantinya? Apa kata rekan bisnis Anda jika Anda terlambat hanya karena kesiangan?" bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto dan kembali bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

"Botchama, ayolah." Bujuk Naruto lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menarik dagu Naruto medekat pada wajahnya, "Kenapa kau berisik sekali, Hime-chan? Bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit, hm?" goda Sasuke.

"Ap-B-botchama, apa yang Anda lakukan? Lepaskan." Seru Naruto memberontak. Namun, dengan cepat, Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto sehingga ia tak bisa berontak lagi.

"Akan kulepaskan setelah kau memberikanku ciuman selamat pagi." ujar Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

"Botcha-"

"Sshhh... panggil saja aku Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi menggoda.

"S-sasuke-sama... hentikan," pinta Naruto dengan tergagap. Ia sangat gugup saat ini. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan jantungnya berdegup tak normal. Ia jadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wajahmu memerah, Hime-chan." lagi-lagi Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

"Khh..."

Wajah Sasuke makin mendekat pada wajah Naruto.

Sedikit lagi...

Satu inci lagi...

Dan...

BRAK!

"Ohayou, Sasu Bocchan!" teriak Kiba penuh semangat.

Naruto segera menarik wajahnya menjauh dan segera berbalik meninggalkan kamar sang tuan muda, "S-saya siapkan sarapannya." ujarnya sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Wah, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang kurang tepat, ya?" goda Kiba.

"Ck, kau mengganggu Kiba."

"Tapi Bocchan, tidak boleh terlalu vulgar seperti itu, lho. Salah-salah kau bisa dianggap mesum olehnya." nasihat Kiba.

"Terserah padaku." sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Ya sudah." ujar Kiba acuh dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang tuan.

"Ck, Kiba benar-benar menganggu. Seandainya dia tidak datang kami pasti sudah... aargghh! Kiba, kau memang perusak suasana. Padahal Naruto tidak menolak tadi. Ck, menyebalkan." gerutu Sasuke tak henti.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dan memakan sarapannya.

"Apa hari ini kau akan pergi, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kakashi yang tentu saja tak melihat Sasuke. Ia tetap memandangi novel yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin istirahat." ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Wah, tumben sekali, Otouto." ujar Itachi heran.

"_Mood_-ku sedang buruk." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah, kau ngambek karena tadi kuganggu, ya?" tanya Kiba

"Diam kau, Kiba." desis Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Oh ayolah, Bocchan! Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf?" bujuk Kiba.

"Kapan kau minta maaf?" sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Sudahlah. Yang jelas hari ini aku istirahatku tidak diganggu siapapun. Termasuk _butler_." lanjut Sasuke tegas.

"Ya baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Selamat menikmati kesendirianmu." sahut Kakashi.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Kakashi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara debaman yang kencang. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja belajarnya. Diangkatnya sebuah pigura foto seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat begitu hangat dan lembut senyumannya.

"Kaasan," bisik Sasuke.

"Apa kabar? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Oh ya, apa aku sudah menceritakan kalau aku memiliki seorang _butler _baru? Dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Tapi, dia sangat hebat. Menyamai kehebatan Kiba-niisan. Lalu, ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan. Kaasan, sepertinya aku... Aku... mencintai _butler_ baruku. Bolehkah aku mempertahankan perasaan ini? Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Dia... satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat hatiku. Satu-satunya yang bisa melihat pada yang terdalam dari yang terdalam." ceritanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kaasan, aku juga Itachi... merindukanmu." ujarnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada sang Ibu.

Sudah lama ia tak bicara pada ibunya. Rasa rindunya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia kembali meletakkan pigura itu dan melirik kalender di atas mejanya, "Tiga minggu lagi hari peringatan kematian Kaasan."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Melipat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong menerawang. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar seolah seseorang mengetuk pintu menuju balkon kamarnya, "Aku tidak mau diganggu, Kiba."

Tuk! Tuk!

Lagi, suara itu terdengar.

"Kiba, aku bisa saja memecatmu kalau kau tidak berhenti menggangguku." ujar Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Tuk! Tuk!

Sasuke kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya untuk memaki Kiba yang telah berani-beraninya mengganggu acaranya. Dibukanya pintu balkon dengan cepat dan bersiap memaki Kiba. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah kain.

'Ukh... Chioroform! Sialan!'

Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya sudah siap menghantam tanah jika saja orang yang sedari tadi membekapnya tak menangkap tubuhnya, "Selamat datang di pesta kami, Uchiha-san." bisik orang itu dan segera menghilang dari tempatnya semula dengan Sasuke pada gendongannya.

* * *

Kiba dan Naruto berjalan beriringan di lorong mansion megah itu. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar tuan mereka. Mereka bermaksud memberitahu tuan mereka kalau makan siang sudah siap, dan lebih baik sang tuan segera makan sebelum makan siang yang susah-susah mereka buat menjadi dingin dan terbuang percuma.

Kiba mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke pelan, "Maaf kami tidak mematuhi perintahmu, hanya saja, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang, Bocchan." ujar Kiba di depan pintu.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Bocchan? Anda tertidur?" tanya Kiba.

"..." sunyi. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Maafkan aku, Bocchan." ujarnya seraya membuka pintu kamar sang tuan sedikit. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menunggu di balakang Kiba. Tampaknya ia masih canggung untuk bertemu muka dengan Sasuke semenjak kejadian pagi tadi.

"Hahh... Makan siang yang sudah susah payah kubuat jadi percuma kalau begini." ujar Kiba tak jelas.

"Ada apa, Kiba-niisan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Kiba tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan malah membuka pintunya makin lebar sehingga mengekspos isi kamar lebih bebas. Naruto membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat isi kamar tuannya sudah seperti habis diserang badai. Berantakan. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto membelalak tidak percaya adalah, tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada di sudut mana pun di kamar itu. Singkatnya, Uchiha Sasuke telah menghilang dari kamarnya. Dan kesimpulan sementaranya adalah, ia telah diculik.

"Wah, tidak profesional sekali sampai meninggalkan bukti seperti ini. Sepertinya kita memang sengaja diundang." ujar Kiba sambil berkeliling kamar sang tuan. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia baui.

"Kurang ajar. Tak akan kumaafkan." bisik Naruto.

"Dari pada kau bengong di sana, lebih baik kau membantuku menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sang penculik agar aku dan Akamaru bisa membauinya." perintah Kiba.

"Tak akan kumaafkan." desisnya makin keras.

"Heh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kiba.

"Kubunuh mereka!" serunya seraya berlari menyusuri lorong. Bermaksud untuk segera keluar dari mansion ini dan mengejar sang pelaku penculikan.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat. Di sekitar tubuhnya tersebar aura yang berat dan dingin. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya tidak mau ambil resiko dan segera menjauh.

"Tunggu Naruto! Tenang dulu. Kita cari petunjuk dulu, baru setelah itu kita- Hei! Dengarkan aku!" seru Kiba seraya berusaha menahan bahu Naruto agar berhenti berjalan.

"Lalu membiarkan Botchama mati di tangan mereka?" sahut Naruto berteriak.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto! Kita harus menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin. Ketergesaan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun!" balas Kiba.

Naruto tak membalas ucapan Kiba dan terus berjalan tanpa sekali pun menoleh dan memperlambat langkahnya.

"Naruto!" seru Kiba saat dirinya berhasil mencengkram bahu Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku." desisnya seraya melepaskan bagitu banyak cakra yang mau tak mau membuat Kiba melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kiba benar, Naruto. Dinginkan kepalamu." ujar Kakashi bijak.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kami juga akan membantu. Bagaimana pun, yang sedang dalam bahaya itu adikku, 'kan?" sambung Itachi.

"Kakashi-san? Itachi-sama?" bisik Naruto.

'Mereka bisa tahu dari mana, ya?' batin Kiba _sweatdrop._

"Anda tidak boleh ikut." bantah Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Hee? Doushite?" seru Itachi tidak terima.

"Terlalu berbahaya untuk Anda. Jadi, saya akan mengurung Anda di mansion ini." ujar Sasori seraya mendorong Itachi ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasori? Buka!" perintah Itachi.

Sasori tidak mengindahkan teriakan Itachi sama sekali dan berbalik menghadap Naruto dan Kiba, "Mari kita berangkat?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sasoriii!" teriak Itachi dari dalam ruangan.

Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang memandangnya _sweatdrop._

"Nah, sekarang kita bagi tugas. Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa kubaui di kamar Bocchan. Naruto, aku ambilkan Akamaru. Ia akan sangat berguna untuk misi ini. Lalu, Sasori-san siapkan saja kusugutsu-mu. Lima menit lagi kita berangkat." ujar Kiba pada Naruto dan Sasori. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kiba pada mereka.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Kakashi, Iruka. Oh ya, jangan biarkan Tachi-sama keluar dari ruangannya." ingat Sasori pada Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Ba-baiklah, sasori-kun" sahut Iruka dengan butiran keringat di kepalanya.

"Ayo Naruto, Sasori. Kita selamatkan tuan muda merepotkan itu." ujar Kiba.

Naruto dan Sasori menganggukkan kepala mereka dan mulai berlari bersama Kiba untuk mencapai tempat sang penculik.

'Tunggu aku, Sasuke-sama!' batin Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: Yosh! Sampai di sini dulu untuk ch 9!

Sasori: kalau saya lihat, sepertinya chapter depan akan penuh dengan scene pertarungan?

Author: Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. *dengan bangga*

Sasori: #_sweatdrop_

Author: udah! Yang lebih penting, sekarang saatnya balas review!

Sasori: ah, ya, benar.

Author: Ayo, silahkan dimulai~

Sasori: baiklah. Ehem! Untuk **CCloveRuki**, **ttixz lone cone bebe****,****Intan eva****, ****Ariza****, **dan **adelove sasunaru****, **terima kasih reviewnya. Author sudah update. Semoga kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama. *senyum*

Author: Yep! Saya udah usaha update kilat, nih!

Sasori: lalu, untuk **Nyx Keilantra**, Shikamaru mungkin tidak akan muncul. Tapi, kalau Anda ingin agar Shikamaru dimunculkan, Author ini akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya. Lalu, Author tidak ada niat untuk membuat pair ShikaKiba. Mohon maaf. *nunduk ala Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji* *Saso FG nosebleed semua*

Author: halo, tolong, itu hidung ditutup, ya. banjir, nih.

Kiba: sekarang, biar aku yang lanjutkan~! Nah, untuk **sabishii no kitsune**, Tidak apa-apa kalau baru review. Sudah di review saja, Author ini seneng banget. *nunjuk Author yang lagi senyam-senyum gaje depan laptop* Lalu, kuberitahu, ya! Aku bukan agen ganda! Aku memang hanya mau mengabdi pada Uchiha! Bukan yang lain. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Uchiha! Selamanya! Garis bawahi perkataanku.

Author: santailah sedikit, Kiba. Kau berapi-api.

Kiba: Aku tidak suka dianggap pengkhianat~ *mewek*

Author: ya, ya, baiklah.

Naruto: sepertinya sudah bagian saya. Baiklah, untuk **Viini Kitsune**, Ya tentu saja Author ini masih ingat dengan Anda. Author ini hampir gak sadar kalau memiliki kewajiban update jika saja kepalanya tidak terbentur.

Author: apa maksudmu, hah?

Naruto: lalu tentang jumlah Akatsuki, itu rahasia. Dan peran Orochimaru akan Anda ketahui kurang lebih dua chapter dari chapter ini. *senyum*

….

….

Krik krik krik….

Author: hoi, ini mana yang ngelanjutin? Bagian Kakashi, 'kan? Kakashi terlambat lagi? *mulai kesel*

Kiba: Oi~! Kakashi! Ini bagianmu!

Kakashi: Oh, maaf. Maaf. Saya terlambat karena tadi saya bertemu dengan seorang nenek yang terlihat kesusahan dan-

Kiba: dan itu semua hanya bualanmu. Sudah, cepat. Kau lambat sekali. *mulai gak sabar*

Kakashi: yare-yare… umm, untuk , terima kasih atas review Anda sebelumnya. Sesuai permintaan Anda, author menyisipkan scene KibaNaru dalam chapter kali ini. Tentang pertanyaan anda, itu rahasia. Author tidak ingin memberi tahu.

Naruto: baiklah yang terakhir, **annattabell**. Sebelumnya saya akan mewakilkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas review Anda. Author sangat senang mendapat review dari Anda. Terima kasih atas pujian Oneesama pada sedang melayang karenanya.

Author: Huahahaha! Hahaha! *ketawa karena kesenengan*

Naruto: hmm, selanjutnya untuk perkataan Anda, umm- itu b-benar.s-sejak awal, author membuat Botchama memiliki ketertarikan pada s-saya. S-saya tidak tahu pasti apakah Botchama me-menyukai saya. *blushing* Untuk request Anda, Author akan berjuang membuatnya.

Sasori: terima kasih pada Anda semua yang telah me-review ataupun sekedar membaca tanpa me-review fict ini. Author sudah sangat senang meskipun Anda seklian hanya menjadi silent readers. Akhir kata, **MOHON REVIEW-NYA. ***bungkuk*

Author: mohon review-nya~ *ikut nunduk*

All: Review, ya~

.

.

.


	10. Lost Control

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: OoC, AU, Abal, gaje, alur SUPER cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, Sho-Ai, and maybe typo(s).

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Author's Note: Saya balik lagi~ Ini chapter 10 untuk My Lord-nya. Semoga kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama. ^^ Oh ya, yg di bold italic itu Kyuubi POV ya? Baiklah, tanpa banyak cuap-cuap,

**HAVE A NICE READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_Kiba tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan malah membuka pintunya makin lebar sehingga mengekspos isi kamar lebih bebas. Naruto membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat isi kamar tuannya sudah seperti habis diserang badai. Berantakan. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto membelalak tidak percaya adalah, tuannya, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada di sudut mana pun di kamar itu. Singkatnya, Uchiha Sasuke telah menghilang dari kamarnya. Dan kesimpulan sementaranya adalah, ia telah diculik._

_"Kami berangkat dulu, Kakashi, Iruka. Oh ya, jangan biarkan Tachi-sama keluar dari ruangannya." ingat Sasori pada Kakashi dan Iruka._

_"Ba-baiklah, sasori-kun" sahut Iruka dengan butiran keringat di kepalanya._

_"Ayo Naruto, Sasori. Kita selamatkan tuan muda merepotkan itu." ujar Kiba._

_Naruto dan Sasori menganggukkan kepala mereka dan mulai berlari bersama Kiba untuk mencapai tempat sang penculik._

_'Tunggu aku, Sasuke-sama!' batin Naruto__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 Lost Control**

**Sasuke POV**

Dingin….

Gelap….

Keras….

Sakit…

Aku… dimana?

Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Kenapa begitu gelap di sini?

Aku ingin pulang. Ingin kembali ke rumahku yang Nyaman dan hangat. Ingin bercakap dengan _Aniki_. Bertengkar dengan Kiba. Mencibir ke-mesum-an Kakashi. Menyantap hidangan lezat Iruka. Ingin melihat senyuman Naruto. Ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin…

Menyentuhnya.

**Normal POV**

"Eng…" erang seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven seraya berusaha bangkit dari posisinya semula.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan sang raven.

"Siapa kau? Ukh!" erangnya mencengkram kepalanya.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kau 'kan baru siuman," tegur orang itu.

"Apa urusanmu? Kenapa kau menculikku? Kau menginginkan harta Uchiha?" tanya sang raven yang dikenal sebagai bungsu keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke, bertubi-tubi.

"Harta? Heh, kami tidak berpikiran sedangkal itu, bocah. Tujuan kami lebih besar dari sekedar menguasai harta Uchiha. Tujuan kami adalah-"

"Cukup sampai di sana, Kisame," interupsi seseorang.

"Kenapa? Biarkan saja bocah Uchiha ini tahu. Toh, ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Ya 'kan, Pain?" sahut sosok yang dipanggil 'Kisame' tadi.

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Pain acuh.

"Apa maksud kalian membawaku kemari? Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang tenang. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar menguasai pengendalian diri Uchiha.

"Kau berpikir kalau kau berharga makanya kami culik, ya? Hahaha…. Percaya diri sekali kau, heh, Uchiha," ujar seseorang yang lain.

"Kalau tidak berharga, kenapa aku diculik?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berharga. Setelah 'dia' datang, kau akan kami buang. Dengan kata lain, bunuh," ucap sosok tadi dengan dingin dan aura membunuh yang pekat di sekitarnya.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak dan menegang sesaat. Ia sadar kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan aura membunuh sepekat ini. Aura yang dikeluarkan sosok itu benar-benar pekat hingga membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau takut?" tanya sosok itu sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang terduduk. Ia semakin dekat hingga Sasuke bisa melihat sosoknya jelas. Sosok itu memiliki rambut hitam pekat yang mencuat kesegala arah juga iris yang sama pekatnya dengan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, hah?" bentak sosok itu seraya menjambak rambut raven Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandang tajam sosok yang menjambak rambutnya itu. Diangkatnya satu tangannya dan menepis tangan sosok itu keras, "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku," ujarnya dingin dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang tak kalah pekat dengan sosok itu tadi.

"Kurang ajar!" seru sosok itu seraya mengangkat tangannya ingin memukul Sasuke.

Tep!

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menangkap tangannya dari belakang. Mencegahnya memukul sang bungsu Uchiha, "Hentikan, Zaku. Jangan lakukan hal yang tak perlu," ujar Pain. Sosok yang menangkap tangan Zaku tadi.

"Tapi, Pain_-nii_-"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Lebih baik siapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi adikku," ujar Pain pada Zaku.

"Baik," sahut Zaku patuh dan meninggalkan Pain dan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'adik'mu tadi?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Benar kata orang. Uchiha itu memiliki pikiran yang tajam. Hebat," sahut Pain tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," desis Sasuke.

"Naruto, tentu saja. Wadah pembawa Kyuubi. Mantan anggota terkuat milik Akatsuki. Namikaze Naruto," ujar Pain seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Na-ruto?"

"Bersantailah hingga tirai utama kami buka. Aku permisi dulu, Uchiha," ujar Pain meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sasuke di tahan.

"K-kalau begitu, incaran mereka adalah… Naruto?" bisik Sasuke dengan tatapan takut.

* * *

"Naruto!" panggil Kiba yang berlari jauh dibelakang Naruto dengan Akamaru di sampingnya.

"…" Naruto tidak menggubris panggilan Kiba dan tetap dalam kecepatannya.

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan terburu-buru! Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan _Bocchan_. Jadi tenanglah," bujuk Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Kiba_-kun_. Saya yakin, jika Tachi_-sama _yang ada dalam posisi ini, saya pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto_-kun_," ujar Sasori.

"Terserah kalian sajalah," sahut Kiba seraya menambah kecepatannya berusaha menyamai Naruto.

"Kiba_-kun_, kau yakin, mereka ke arah sini?" tanya Sasori memastikan

"Kau meragukan penciumanku?" sahut Kiba.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin mematikan saja," ujar Sasori tenang.

"Tenang saja, Sasori. Untuk pengejaran, aku dan Akamaru adalah _professional,_" jawab Kiba percaya diri. "Kita berbelok ke kiri," ujar Kiba pada Sasori dan Naruto.

Sasori dan Naruto mengangguk kecil dan berbelok ke kiri sesuai dengan intruksi Kiba. Mereka pun tiba di muka sebuah gua besar. Mereka menghentikan lari mereka dan bersiap jika tiba-tiba ada jebakan atau semacamnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, mereka pun melangkah hati-hati tanpa suara sedikit pun.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka pun sampai pada bagian gua yang lebih besar dan memiliki banyak pintu di tiap sisi dinding gua. Tampaknya ini adalah sebuah markas rahasia. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara debaman yang cukup keras. Membuat Kiba dan Sasori yang posisinya lebih di depan, menengokkan kepala mereka ke belakang.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Kiba begitu melihat Naruto terduduk. Sepertinya suara tadi berasal dari Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Jelas sekali kalau ia sedang ketakutan saat ini.

"Naruto_-kun_?" panggil Sasori memastikan keadaan Naruto.

"K-kiba… ini 'kan…" ujar Naruto tak jelas.

"Apa? 'Ini' apa?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"I-ini, tempat ini… bukankah… markas Akatsuki?" ujar Naruto terpotong-potong.

"Eh?" ucap Kiba ambigu dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Akatsuki, ya?" tanya Sasori.

"Cih, jadi pelakunya Akatsuki? Mau apa mereka?" ucap Kiba kesal.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Apa Sasori_-san _tahu apa itu Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto karena wajah Sasori tidak tampak bingung sama sekali.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sempat menjadi anggota mereka atas perintah Tachi_-sama _untuk kepentingan penyelidikan," terang Sasori.

"Begitu, ya?"

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu pada _Bocchan_," ujar Kiba menginterupsi.

Sasori dan Naruto mengangguk singkat dan berlari bersama Kiba menuju tempat penyekapan sang tuan.

* * *

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka menangkap Naruto. Tidak boleh," racau Sasuke tak jelas. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang panic saat ini. Ia berjalan berkeliling ruang penyekapannya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Aaaagh! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" teriaknya frustasi.

"Seandainya aku… memilik kekuatan," gumamnya.

Ia duduk dan melipat kedua kakinya ke arah dada dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Mendesah frustasi atas ketidak mampuannya.

"Seandainya aku lebih giat berlatih, aku pasti sudah membangkitkan Sharingan-ku," gumamnya lagi.

"_Bakayaro_," hinanya pada diri sendiri.

Tok! Tok!

Kepala Sasuke tersentak mendongak. Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju arah suara. Pintu itu sepertinya diketuk seseorang dari luar.

Cklek!

Seseorang memasuki ruangan itu, "Hei Uchiha, ikut aku," ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah Zaku.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Zaku, "Apa yang kalian mau dari Naruto?" tuntutnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha. Lagipula itu sudah tak penting. Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara sebelum aku menghabisimu. Kuingatkan, saat ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menahanku dan menyelamatkanmu karena Pain_-nii _sudah pergi," ujarnya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" tantang Sasuke. 'Sharingan… bangkitlah…'

"Heh! Aku tidak tertarik pada orang lemah sepertimu," ejek Zaku.

"Cepat!" bentak Zaku seraya menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sasuke menuruti Zaku dan mengikuti dari belakang. Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah menyusun rencana untuk meloloskan diri begitu ia melihat celah.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Zaku menyeringai.

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar melihat apa yang terpampang di depan matanya. Di sana. Tepat di hadapannya. Ia melihat Kiba, Sasori juga Naruto terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Darah merembes melalui luka-luka itu. Bau anyir darah terasa begitu pekat di udara.

Lutut Sasuke terasa lemas. Amarah merasuki rongga dadanya. Tangannya terkepal keras. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah, membentuk Sharingan.

"_Butler_-mu sudah kami bereskan. Berikutnya adalah giliranmu, Uchiha," ujar Zaku seraya membentuk kuda-kuda di hadapan Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menunduk.

"Coba saja," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Ng?" 'Apa ini? Auranya berubah,' batin Zaku tidak mengerti.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," desis Sasuke seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan Sharingan-nya. 'Eh, apa yang kulihat ini? Apa itu yang disebut aliran cakra? Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya?' batin Sasuke bingung.

"Apa-apaan mata itu?" seru Zaku tidak percaya.

'Ini…! Jangan-jangan, Sharingan?' batin Sasuke tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ucapan Zaku dan berlari dengan gerakan yang amat cepat menuju belakang Zaku. Tempat yang tidak terlindungi sama sekali. Namun, tampaknya keberuntungan sedang ada di pihak Zaku. Dengan cekatan, Zaku berbalik dan mengangkat kedua lengannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tekanan udara menyarang tubuh Sasuke. Membuatnya terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Uchiha," ujar Zaku sombong.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menghapus darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya akibat serangan tadi. 'Yang tadi itu… terlihat! Sepertinya refleks-ku terlalu lambat,' batin Sasuke.

Kali ini, Zaku lah yang melaju untuk menyerang Sasuke, "Kalau hanya melawanmu, aku tak perlu menggunaka tangan istimewaku," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menyesal," sahut Sasuke. 'Ayo ingat… ingat…! Jurus apa yang bisa kupakai?' pikirnya.

Zaku semakin mendekat padanya. Di tangannya teracung sebuah kunai. Ia telah siap untuk menikam Sasuke. Jaraknya dengan Sasuke makin dekat. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Berusaha mengingat jurus apa yang kira-kira bisa ia pakai.

'Mungkin aku bisa meniru Naruto,' pikirnya. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya membentuk segel yang sepertinya waktu itu di bentuk oleh Naruto. Ia menghirup napas dalam dan berseru, "Katon. Gokakyu no jutsu!"

"Mustahil!" seru Zaku seraya berusaha melindungi diri dari kobaran api yang di timbulkan Sasuke dengan susah payah.

"Wow! Keren!" ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Akh, kesempatan," ucapnya begitu melihat pertahanan Zaku melemah karena terlalu lelah menghindari serangan Sasuke barusan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke sudah ada di belakang Zaku dan mencengkram tangan Zaku dari belakang, "Jadi, ini tangan istimewamu?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

"K-kau mau apa-ukh!" erang Zaku ketika Tangannya makin kencang dicengkram oleh Sasuke.

"Kudengar, kalian menculik Naruto dan membuatnya merasa kehilangan keluarga," ucap Sasuke makin melebarkan seringainya.

"H-hentikan. Lepaskan tanganku!" seru Zaku berusaha memberontak meski sia-sia.

"Kalau begitu, biar kutunjukkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Zaku kuat ke belakang hingga mematahkan sendi-sendi lengan Zaku.

"Aaaaakh! Uwaaaaagh!"

Bruk!

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Zaku begitu saja ke tanah. Ia mengambil kunai yang tadi terlepas dari tangan Zaku.

"Biar kutunjukkan, sakitnya kehilangan nyawa!" seru Sasuke seraya menghujam Kunai ke arah tubuh Zaku.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menghentikan aksi Sasuke, "Sudah cukup, _Bocchan_," ujar sosok yang menahan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"K-Kiba, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau..."

"Hahaha... itu hanya kagebunshin milik Naruto. Kami, para tubuh asli bersembunyi sementara para bunshin melawan anak ini," jelas Kiba menunjuk Zaku yang terbaring tak berdaya di tanah.

"B-Berati Naruto selamat?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja," ujar Kiba tersenyum dan melepas tangan Sasuke.

"_Botchama_?" panggil seseorang di pojok ruangan tempat ia menghabisi Zaku tadi.

Sasuke segera menghampiri sosok yang memanggilnya dengan tergesa. Meninggalkan sosok yang telah ia hajar juga Kiba di belakang. Kiba hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah tuannya.

Kiba berjongkok dekat tubuh Zaku dan menjambak rambutnya kasar, "Hei, maukah kau melakukan barter denganku?" tawar Kiba dengan senyuman ganjil.

"Heh,"

* * *

"Kau mengerikan Kiba." Komentar Sasuke sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya mengikuti arah yang dituju Kiba.

"Kuanggap itu sebagi pujian." Sahut Kiba.

"Bagaimana caranya kau membuat anak itu bicara?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya untuk melakukan barter, kok," jawab Kiba tersenyum manis.

"Itu pasti akan menjadi pilihan paling buruk dalam hidup anak itu," ujar Naruto yakin.

"Wah, kau membuatku merasa kejam," sahut Kiba bercanda.

'Apa aku memang keterlaluan, ya?'

**Flashback**

"_Hei, maukah kau melakukan barter denganku?" tawar Kiba dengan senyuman ganjil._

"_Heh, coba saja," sahut Zaku dengan napas tersengal._

"_Hmm, kau yakin memberikanku kesempatan?" tanya Kiba masih dengan senyumannya._

"_Apa pilihan yang kupunya?" Tantang Zaku._

"_Baiklah. Jadi, mana yang kau pilih, beri aku daftar anggota Akatsuki yang baru dan kau kubebaskan atau tetap diam dan kau akan kehilangan..." Kiba menggantung kalimatnya._

"_Apa? Nyawa?" _

"_Keperawananmu," bisik Kiba tepat di telinga Zaku dan meniupkan napasnya pada telinga Zaku. Membuat Zaku membatu seketika dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari mayat._

"_Kenapa? Ayo, pilih. Kuharap kau memilih pilihan yang bagus," ujar Kiba menyeringai._

"_Cih, kau licik sekali," sahut Zaku dengan wajah yang… memerah? =="_

"_Aku menyebutnya 'cerdas'," ralat Kiba._

"_Jadi, apa pilihanmu?" tanya Kiba lagi._

"_Kuberitahu arah ruang data Akatsuki," ujar Zaku._

"_Pilihan yang tepat, bocah," ujar Kiba makin memperlebar seringainya._

"_Cih,"_

**End of flashback**

'Sepertinya memang keterlaluan, ya? Ah, sudahlah,' pikirnya tak perduli.

"Nah, sudah sampai," ujar Kiba.

Kiba membuka pintu selebar mungkin. Namun, tampaknya sudah ada yang menghuni ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. Salah seorang dari mereka pun menyapa mereka, "Selamat datang di pesta kami, anggota keluarga terhormat Uchiha."

"Jebakan, ya?" ujar Kiba santai.

"Kalau begitu, memang kebetulan, ya?" sambung Sasori.

"Kita habisi Akatsuki," lanjut Naruto.

"Boleh juga. Sekalian aku mencoba Sharingan-ku," ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh. _Botchama_ tidak b-"

"Yah, kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, _Bocchan,_" ujar Kiba memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"B-baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya juga mohon bantuannya, _Botchama,_" ujar Naruto.

"Sudah diskusinya?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Ya," sahut Kiba.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, kita kenalan dulu. Aku Dosu. Lalu ini Yoroi, Misumi dan Kin. Jumlah yang sama bukan? Nah, ada pertanyaan?" ujar Dosu memperkenalkan teman-temannya dan berusaha terlihat 'ramah'.

"Aku!" sahut Kiba mengangkat tangan.

"Silahkan, " ucap Dosu mempersilahkan.

"Kenapa kau jelek sekali, tuan?" jawab Kiba menyeringai.

"Kurang ajar. Kin, dia bagianmu. Bunuh dia," perintah Dosu pada salah satu temannya yang ber-_genre _perempuan dan memiliki rambut panjang hitam yang terlihat berkilau indah.

"Heh," sahut Kin dan langsung menyerbu ke arah Kiba.

"Waow, tunggu sebentar, Nona. Bisakah kita mulai perlahan?" Kiba tersenyum ramah.

"Jangan memasang senyum seperti itu, dasar anjing bau!" ejek Kin.

"Nona yang tidak sopan rupanya. Sebenarnya, aku pantang memukul wanita. Tapi, sepertinya ada pengecualian untukmu," sahut Kiba seraya melesat menuju Kin dan mencakar lengan kiri Kin dengan kuku tajamnya.

"Ukh!" erang Kin seraya bersalto menjauh dari ruang lingkup serangan Kiba.

Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat kukunya yang ternoda oleh darah Kin, "Manis. Darahmu manis sekali, Nona. Membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi," Kiba menegeluarkan seringainya yang terlihat megitu menekan. Ia juga mengeluarkah aura nafsu membunuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pekat sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Kin meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan mundur beberapa langkah, "K-kau pikir dengan gertakanmu aku akan takut, heh?"

"Mungkin saja?" sahut Kiba.

"Jangan remehkan aku!"

Set! Cring~!

"Ups! Hahh, kukatakan saja ya, Nona. Kau pun jangan meremehkanku. Kau menggunakan tipuan kuno, 'kan? Setelah ini, kau akan melempar dua jarum dengan lonceng di salah satu jarum itu. Kau akan membuat lawan menghindari jarum berlonceng tanpa tahu bahwa ada satu jarum lain yang datang. Aku sudah hidup cukup lama. Tak mungkin aku tak mengerti trik ini," ujar Kiba panjang lebar.

"Lebih baik kau hentikan ocehanmu!" seru Kin kesal.

Bats! Cring~!

'Ini mudah,' batin Kiba senang.

Cring~!

'Kanan,' pikir Kiba dan mengelak ke kiri.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Kin misterius.

"Tipuan!" erang Kiba baru sadar.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Terlambat. Reaksi Kiba terlambat. Puluhan jarum sudah terlanjur dilayangkan Kin padanya. Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah karena tidak kuat menahan sakit di bagian tubuhnya yang tertembus oleh jarum Kin.

"Sudah kubulang, jangan remehkan aku," ujar Kin menyeringai.

"Kiba_-niisan_!" seru Naruto seraya berlari menghampiri Kiba.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto-_kun_!" seru Sasori mencoba menahan Naruto. Namun, panggilan Sasori dihiraukan oleh Naruto dan terus berlari. Berusaha mencapai tempat Kiba.

Sayangnya, tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul di hadapannya, "Aku lawanmu, bocah Kyuubi," ujar orang itu yang tadi dikenalkan Dosu sebagai Yoroi menendang perut Naruto telak.

"Uagh!" Naruto terlempar jauh ke belakang dengan darah yang ia muntahkan tadi di sekitar bibirnya.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke ingin menghampiri Naruto namun langsung dicegah Sasori.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasori!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa," sahut Sasori dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa tidak bisa, hah?" balas Sasuke murka.

"Karena ini adalah perintah Tachi_-sama_. Perintah Tachi_-sama _adalah mutlak. Keselamatan Anda adalah prioritas misi ini," jawab Sasori masih dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya.

"Meski harus mencampakkan temanmu, begitu?" desis Sasuke tertahan.

"Ya. jika itu memang dibutuhkan," sahut Sasori tanpa beban.

Duak!

Sasuke memukul rahang Sasori sangat keras hingga mampu membuat Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak murka,"Orang brengsek sepertimu, tak pantas untuk hidup!"

"…" Sasori tak menjawab ucapan Sasuke padanya. Ia tertegun sambil menyentuh rahangnya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan telak Sasuke tadi. Kepalanya berusaha memproses ucapan Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya menjadi dingin kembali. Matanya menyipit menahan amarah.

"Aku? Brengsek? Tuan yang tak mengerti apa-apa! Teman? Hahahaha! Teman itu hanya omong kosong! Siapa orang bodoh yang mau mempercayainya? Teman. Keluarga. Kerabat. Kasih sayang. Cinta. Semua itu hanya omong kosong! Tak ada artinya! Pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan sendiri!" sahut Sasori dengan wajah menyeramkan. Wajahnya terlihat murka, muak juga sedih di saat bersamaan. Bagaikan teringat kenangan buruk masa lalu.

"Aku tak tahu, bagaimana buruknya masa lalumu. Tapi, kuingatkan saja, ucapanku bukanlah omong kosong. Keluarga. Teman. Juga kasih sayang, adalah senjata terkuat yang pernah tuhan ciptakan untuk kita, manusia. Aku tak perduli jika aku akan kehilangan nyawaku. Aku, pasti akan menyelamatkan apa yang berharga untukku," balas Sasuke tenang.

'Kekuatan? Sesuatu yang berharga?' batin Sasori mulai meresapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Persiapan yang bagus, Uchiha," ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dan memukul Sasuke. Namun berhasil di elakkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-sama_!" panggil Sasori.

"Bagianmu adalah aku, _red hair_," ujar salah seorang lagi dari mereka, Misumi.

"Ukh!" erang Sasori ketika ia hampir saja tertangkap oleh Misumi.

"Aku tak punya waktu bermain denganmu. Akan kuakhiri dengan cepat," ujar Sasori dingin.

"Silahkan saja. Aku pun akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat," sahut Misumi menyeringai.

"Heh," balas Sasori dan mengeluarkan Kusugutsu-nya. "Kau beruntung karena aku mengeluarkan boneka favorit-ku," ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tas yang tersampir di punggungnya sedari tadi.

Boooff!

Kepulan asap putih tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekeliling dua orang yang siap saling melempar pukulan itu. Setelah asap itu mulai hilang perlahan, terlihatlah sebuah boneka yang sudah tersambung dengan benang cakra dari tangan Sasori berdiri tegak.

"Perkenalkan, koleksi ketigaku yang juga merupakan favorit-ku. Mantan kepala desaku. Kepala desa ke tiga desa Sunagakure," ujar Sasori memperkenalkan bonekanya.

"Huh, siapa juga yang ingin bekenalan dengan benda itu? Kita mulai saja pertarungan ini!" seru Misumi.

"Baiklah," sahut Sasori membentuk kuda-kuda.

Sret!

Keduanya memajukan salah satu kaki mereka.

Bats!

Keduanya melompat melayang di udara.

Dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan.

Untuk melindungi yang berharga bagi mereka.

Mereka siap untuk saling membunuh.

Pertarungan…

Dimulai.

* * *

"Uagh!" Naruto terlempar jauh ke belakang dengan darah yang ia muntahkan tadi di sekitar bibirnya.

"Oh, ayolah, mana bocah Kyuubi yang terkenal dengan kekuatan dan keganasannya?" ejek Yoroi melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"Naruto!" kuping Naruto mendengar kalau _Botchama_-nya memanggilnya. Wajahnya menengok ke arah datangnya suara Sasuke dan berharap dalam hati, 'Jangan kesini, _Botchama_!'

Naruto menghela napas lega ketika melihat Sasori berhail mencegah tuannya untuk menghampirinya. Ia pun berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan tertatih. Dirogohnya saku belakangnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kunai juga shuriken. Dengan tangkas, Naruto melempar kunai beserta shuriken itu pada Yoroi.

Yoroi melompat tinggi. Tubuhnya bersalto di udara dengan anggunnya. Pendaratan mulus. Kedua kakinya dengan tegas menopang berat tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Diraihnya satu kunai lagi dan melesat ke arah belakang tubuh Yoroi. Bermaksud menikam sang musuh dari belakang.

Yoroi menyadari pergerakan Naruto dan segera berbalik. Namun ia sedikit terlambat. Reaksinya tidak mampu mematahkan serangan Naruto. Namun, ia berhasil memilimalisir efek rudak dengan mengganti sasaran dengan lengannya.

Naruto melepaskan kunai yang dipegangnya dan bermaksud untuk melompat menjauh dari Yoroi. Namun, dengan tangkas, Yoroi meraih tangan Naruto.

"Ukh!" erang Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yoroi.

"Kau tahu, bocah Kyuubi? Kekuatanku adalah mimpi buruk bagimu," ujar Yoroi.

"U-uaaaaagh!" dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto kembali mengarahkan kunainya pada Yoroi yang dengan mudah menghindarinya. Yoroi melompat menjauh dari jangkauan ruang lingkup serangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan, bukan?" ujar Yoroi menyeringai.

'K-kenapa? Kenapa tubuhku rasanya menjadi kehilangan tenaga? Akh! Jangan-jangan,' batin Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau… cakra-ku," ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sadar, ya? Baiklah, akan kuhisap semua cakra-mu tak bersisa hingga kau mati!" seru Yoroi seraya menyerbu ke arah Naruto.

"Ukh!" Naruto mepemparkan kunai-nya lagi. Berusaha menghentikan langkah Yoroi.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku mengatakan kalau jurusku merupakan mimpi buruk?"

Yoroi berujar sambil terus menerus berusaha menerjang Naruto. Berusaha menyentuh tubuh _butler _pirang itu.

Yoroi berlari menuju Naruto. Naruto yang masih terduduk lemas berusaha berdiri dan menghindari Yoroi.

"Semua itu kukatakan karena jurusku berlawanan dengan jurus kebanyakan. Jurusku, adalah untuk menghisap cakra. Bukan melepas cakra."

Yoroi berusaha menangkap bahu kanan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah susah payah berdiri langsung mengelak. Ia melompat kecil ke arah kirinya. Menghindari tangan Yoroi yang bisa menghisap cakra.

"Ini dalah jurus khusus untuk menghisap _energy _jiwa dan fisik. Dengan kata lain, cakra. Hanya dengan menyentuhkan telapak tanganku, aku bisa memiliki cakra lawanku."

Serangan yang gagal tadi membuat Yoroi akan terjatuh. Namun, dengan cekatan, ia menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan melayangkan kakinya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah bisa melihat arah serangan Yoroi segera bersalto ke belakang. Menghindari tendangan yang dilayangkan Yoroi padanya. Namun, akibat serangan di awal tadi, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ada bayangan yang muncul di belakangnya.

Bayangan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Mencengkram kepala Naruto dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

Duak!

"Aaakh!"

Bayangan itu adalah Yoroi. Ia mengambil kesempatan ketika Naruto terlihat limbung dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Ia menyelinap ke belakang Naruto, menghempaskan tubuh Naruto dan menginjaknya agar terkunci dan tidak bergerak.

"Kumulai," ujar Yoroi.

"Aaaaaakh! Uaaaagh! C-cakraku… hentikan," lirih Naruto.

"Tidak," sahut Yoroi menyeringai.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

* * *

"Tipuan!" erang Kiba baru sadar.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Keterlambatan reaksi Kiba mengakibatkan dirinya tertusuk puluhan jarum yang dilayangkan Kin padanya. Ia jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kiba mengusap darahnya sendiri yang mengotori wajahnya dan bangkit berdiri, "Masih bisa bangun rupanya. Tapi, ini akan menjadi serangan terakhir!" seru Kin.

Kiba tak menggubris ucapan Kin dan memanggil anjingnya, "Akamaru!"

"Guk!"

Terdengar gonggongan anjing menggema di ruangan itu. Kiba merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan semacam pil dari sana.

"Akamaru, Hyorogan," ujarnya seraya melemparkan pil itu ke dalam mulut Akamaru, anjingnya.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan, percuma!" seru Kin melempar jarum-jarumnya lagi.

Kiba tak menghindar atau pun semacamnya. Ia diam di tempat dan menelan pil yang sama dengan Akamaru tadi.

"Aaaaaaagh!" telinga Kiba mendengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan yang ia yakin betul milik Naruto.

'Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu,' batinnya.

Jarum-jarum Kin telah sampai padanya. Namun, Kiba sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan. Ia tetap di tempatnya tanpa bergeser se-inci pun.

"Gijyu ninpo. Jyujin bunshin," ucap Kiba sambil membentuk segel.

Perlahan, kuku-kuku tangan Kiba mulai memanjang. Taringnya memanjang melebihi manusia normal. Akamaru, perlahan berubah menyerupai Kiba. Dengan kuku dan taring yang sama persis dengan Kiba. Mereka bagaikan kembar saat ini.

Akamaru yang telah menyerupai wujud Kiba naik ke atas punggung Kiba. Keduanya terlihat seperti predator yang kelaparan dan baru saja melihat mangsa ampuk.

"Ap-apa-apaan ini?" seru Kin tidak percaya.

"Heh, sepertinya kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Akatsuki yang telah mengotak-atik tubuhku. Rasakan, Shikyaku no Jutsu!" ujar Kiba seraya menyerang Kin dengan kecepatan puluhan kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Sial!" tiba-tiba saja, Kin menghilang dari hadapan KIba.

"Kawarimi, ya? Sayang sekali," ujar Kiba menyeringai dan bergerak secepat kilat. Dengan cepat, ia sudah ada tepat di belakang tubuh Kin dengan cakar yang teracung pada Kin.

"Aku mengejar bukan dengan mata. Aku, mengejar dengan bau," ucap Kiba makin melebarkan seringainya.

"Rasakan ini, Gatsuuga!" seru Kiba seraya membuat tubuhnya membentuk putaran layaknya alat bor dengan berkombinasi dengan Akamaru yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Membuat Kin tidak memiliki celah untuk menghindar dan hanya bisa menerima serangan Kiba.

"Uaaaagh!" Kin terjatuh ke tanah. Ia pingsan. Luka yang didapatnya terlalu berat. Ia tak mampu berdiri lagi.

Kiba juga memiliki kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kin. Tubuhnya sudah lemah akibat luka yang didapatnya dari serangan Kin di awal pertarungan. Ia pun terjatuh. Lututnya membentur tanah dengan keras.

Uhuk!

Kiba memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru menggonggong seolah mengkhawatirkan majikannya.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menyerahkan yang lain pada Sasori. Bukan begitu, Akamaru?" ucap Kiba lirih menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

'_Bocchan_…' batinnya mengkhawatirkan sang tuan.

* * *

"Aaaaaagh! Cakra-ku. Uwaaaa!" Naruto berteriak penuh kesakitan.

Makin lama, tubuhnya makin kehilangan tenaga. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah dan lemas. Rasanya sangat berat bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menggerakkan jarinya.

"Bagaimana? Sakit, bukan?" ujar Yoroi menyeringai.

"Aaaaaa!"

* * *

Sasuke bersalto mengelak. Pukulan Dosu bisa ia hindari dengan mudah. Kemampuan tubuhnya sudah diaktifkan bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Sharingan-nya. Karena itulah, ia bisa melakukan banyak hal dalam pertarungan sekarang.

"Itu terlalu mudah," ujar Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Begitukah?" sahut Dosu.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Sasuke merasa kepalanya bergoyang dan terlinganya sakit. Ia jatuh dengan lututnya yang lebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Tangannya dijadikannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Tanpa tahu penyebabnya, Sasuke memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hueekk! Hoeekk!"

Bruk!

Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Tangannya masih menjadi tumpuan berat tubuhnya.

Dosu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terduduk tak berdaya. Tangannya teracung.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha? Tanganku bisa menggandakansuara sekecil apapun hingga ke tingkat tertinggi. Aku juga dapat mengendalikan suara yang ditimbulkan dengan cakraku agar menyerang sasaran," ujar Dosu mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Dosu sehingga pukulan itu tidak mengenainya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti penjelasanku, ya? Atau, kau memang terlalu lemas sehingga tidak bisa meengatsi kemampuanku?" ucap Dosu sambil mengetuk lengannya pelan. Namun, berkat kemampuannya, suara kecil itu bisa dilipat gandakan menjadi suara yang sangat keras. Suara yang sangat keras itu ia arahkan pada telinga kanan Sasuke,

"Uaaaaagh!" teriakan kesakitan Sasuke terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Darah mengalir perlahan dari kupingnya.

Dosu menendang tubuh Sasuke hingga Sasuke terhempar ke tanah dengan kasar. Dosu menyeringai, "Serangan yang berikutnya akan jadi yang teakhir, lho."

'Aku… tolong…'

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Tubuhku terbaring lemah di atas tanah tanpa daya sama sekali. Cakraku sudah terkuras. Sekali lagi dia menghisap cakra-ku dan habislah aku. Mungkin sudah tidak ada harapan. Tidak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah. Mengusir kata-kata pesimis dalam benakku.

'Aku harus bertahan. Ada yang masih harus kulindungin.'

"Ukh…"

Dengan tubuh gemetar, kucoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Aku harus mengalahkannya dan membawa _Botchama_ ke tempat yang aman. Harus. Aku harus menyelamatkan _Botchama_.

Bruk! Tubuhku kembali terhempas tanpa sempat berdiri.

"Percuma. Kau sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi," ujar orang itu menyeringai.

'Kurang ajar.'

Aku kembali mencoba bangkit namun lagi-lagi tubuhku hanya kembali terhempas ke tanah. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui ucapannya. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi.

Bruk!

"Hahh… Hahh…"

"Uaaaagh!" teriakan penuh kesakitan bergema di telingaku. Ketolehkan wajahku melihat sumber suara. Mataku membelalak tak percaya. Aku sempat berharap jika yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Namun, rasa sakit di tubuhku menyadarkanku. Bahwa ini semua, semua yang kulihat. Semua yang kurasakan. Semua yang kudengar. Bukanlah ilusi. Semuanya…

Memang terjadi.

"_B-botchama_…" lirihku seraya mengulurkan tanganku berusaha menggapainya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tuanku.

Namun apa daya. Aku tak memiliki kekuatan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menegakkan badanku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya.

Seandainya. Seandainya aku memiliki kekuatan. Aku ingin menyelamatkan semua. Seandainya aku memiliki kekuatan itu. Aku…

**Kiba POV**

"Hahh… Hahh…" napasku tersengal. Pandanganku mengabur perlahan. Sepertinya aku mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah.

'Ck, mana Hyorogan-ku?'

"Uaaaagh!"

'Ng? Suara itu, bukankah..'

Dengan susah payah, aku mendongakkan wajahku jang sedari tadi menghadap tanah akibat posisi berbaringku yang tengkurap. Mataku membulat. Mulutku terbuka tanpa kusadari. Di sana. Tak jauh dariku. Tuanku. Uchiha Sasuke. Terlihat sangat kacau dengan darah yang mengalir dari telinganya. Ia terlihat kesakitan. Matanya tak focus. Tubuhnya beguncang pelan. Bibirnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kehujanan. Memohon. Untuk diberikan pertolongan.

"_Bocchan_. Sasu _Bocchan_," panggilku lirih.

Aku sadar kalau aku tak berdaya saat ini. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya. _Butler _macam apa aku ini? Tak bisa menyelamatkan tuannya? Heh, aku pantas untuk ditertawakan. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku pati bisa menyelamatkannya. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah Hyorogan milikku. Dimana benda itu di saat aku membutuhkannya?

"Sial! Ah, ketemu."

Plik! Plik! Tuk!

Aku merasakan wajahku tertimpuk oleh batuan-batuan kecil juga pasir. Layaknya ada angin yang berhembus lumayan keras. Makin lama, angin itu terasa makin keras dan menusuk. Aura di sekitarku pun terasa makin berat. Entah kenapa ada tekanan yang begitu menyiksa. Aku mengalihkan wajahku. Mecoba mencari sumber datangnya angin ini.

'Itu jangan-jangan…'

"Naruto?"

**Naruto POV**

Seandainya aku memiliki kekuatan itu. Aku ingin memilikinya. Kekuatan. Yang bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Siapa saja. Kumohon berikan kekuatan itu. Komohon. Aku…

Ingin menyelamatkan'nya'.

"_**Khu khu khu khu, kau menginginkannya, bocah?" **_suara Kyuubi bergema dalam kepalaku.

Aku terdiam. Tak mengingkari maupun membenarkan. Aku tahu resikonya jika meminta bantuannya.

"_**Kenapa? Kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka, bukan?" **_suara beratnya kembali bergema.

Memang. Aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka tapi, jika dengan kekuatanmu. Aku…

"_**Kau ragu?"**_ bisiknya dengan suara khasnya.

Ya. aku ragu. Aku takut. Namun, aku tak memiliki pilihan.

"Tolong, Kyuubi," lirihku memintanya meminjamkan kekuatannya.

"_**Khu khu khu khu,"**_

aku merasakan bagai sesuatu yang menyegarkan memenuhi tubuhku. Aku kembali mendapatkan kekuatan dan diriku. Untuk semetara waktu. Sebelum 'dia', mengambil alihnya.

'_Botchama_…'

**Sasori POV**

Entah sudah berapa lama kami saling menyerang tanpa membuahkan hasil apapun. Seimbang. Memalukan memang. Aku, _butler _kelas atas milik keluarga Uchiha. Seimbang dengan penjahat busuk seperti mereka.

Kulihat dia kembali menerjang menyerbuku. Kukendalikan Kusugutsu-ku sebagai tamengku. Namun tak kusangka jika hal ini akan menjadi hal yang merugikanku.

"Kena," ujarnya senang.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Tak kusangka, ia menggenggam Kusugutsu-ku dan tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya suda melilit di sekitar tubuhku layaknya ular.

"Aku adalah anggota khusus untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Untuk itulah tubuhku di rancang agar bisa menyusup ke mana pun," jelasnya menyerinai.

Aku sama sekali tidak menggubris omongannya.

"Uaagh!"

Aku hafal sekali suara ini.

'Sasuke_-sama_!'

Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya tak ada ekspresi yang mampir pada wajahku memang. Namun, di dalam pikiranku, aku kaget bukan main. Sasuke_-sama_. Adik tuanku. Terluka.

"Wah, Dosu gerak cepat rupanya," komentarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat," ujarnya lagi.

"Kaulah yang akan mati," ujarku memotong.

'Satetsu!'

"Kau tahu, Kusugutsu milikku bukanlah Kusugutsu biasa. Ini adalah, Hito Kusugutsu. Terbuat dari daging mayat manusia dan di buat agar tetap memiliki cakra. Sama sebelum manusia itu tewas," ujarku tenang. Seiring dengan ucapanku, keluarlah pasir dari mulut Kusugutsu-ku.

"Permainan ini berakhir. Satetsu Kaiho!" seruku menghujani lawanku dengan ribuan jarum yang terbuat dari pasir. Mengincar lawanku yang melilitku tanpa melukaiku sedikit pun.

"Tak hanya daya hancur yang hebat. Aku pun memasukkan racun dalam pasir ini. Selamat tinggal," ujarku bersamaan dengan lepasnya lilitan orang ini.

"Nah, sekarang-Ukh! Apa ini?" erangku begitu tiba-tiba saja muncul tekanan udara yang cukup kuat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya dan melihat sosok yang menjadi rekanku di sana.

"Naruto_-kun._.."

**Normal POV**

Tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah tiba-tiba tersentak cukup keras. Tubuhnya gemetar.

'Cakra apa ini? Mengerikan,' batinnya bergidik.

Namun, layaknya reaksi kebanyakan, ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat dari mana cakra ini berasal.

"Naruto?" Lirihnya tak percaya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" seru Sasuke pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah tak tampak seperti Naruto.

Matanya menjadi merah sekarang. Bukan lagi langit biru musim panas tanpa awan itu. Taringnya memanjang layaknya rubah. Begitu pula dengan kuku tangannya. Tiga garis di masing- masing pipinya terlihat menebal. Tak lagi menimbulkan aksen imut melainkan ganas dan menyeramkan.

"Grrr…" Naruto menggeram layaknya makhluk buas. Matanya menyipit penuh amarah pada Dosu.

"Naru…"

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat. Sangat cepat. Ia menarik tubuh Dosu hanya menggunakan cakra-nya. Di hempaskannya tubuh Dosu dengan kejam. Dosu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Bunyi 'krak' tadi pasti menandakan kalau tulangnya sudah hancur di dalam tubuhnya sana. Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang sudah di selubungi cakra merah. Ia sudah tak tampak seperti manusia lagi. Ia terlihat seperi Kyuubi dalam ukuran kecil dengan empat buah ekor. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan memohon Dosu, Naruto mengayunkan cakarnya. Mengoyak tubuh Dosu dengan mudahnya. Ia kembali menggeram.

"….to?

"Grrrr…."

"Naruto?"

"Ghhh…"

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Kau… bukan dia. Kau bukan _butler_-ku!" serunya lagi.

Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan kendali atas tubuhnya hanya diam dan menggeram. Semua musuh yang tadi menjadi lawannya sudah dibunuhnya. Tanpa terkecuali. Tanpa kasihan. Tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Na-naru…" Sasuke beringsut mencoba menggapai Naruto.

"Sadarlah, Naruto! Kembalilah… kembalilah menjadi Naruto _butler_-ku," ujarnya masih beringsut mendekat.

"Grrrhh…"

"Kau bilang tak akan membantah perintahku, bukan? Kalau begitu, ini perintah! Kembalilah menjadi Naruto yang seharusnya!" serunya terus beringsut.

"Grrr…"

"Perintah! Ini perintah tuanmu, Naruto! Narutooo!" serunya serak. Ia tak bisa menerima jika harus melihat Naruto seperti ini. Ini, tdak pernah sekalipun hal ini terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tak pernah sekali pun.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun,_" ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"K-kakashi?" bisik Sasuke tak percaya.

"Yamato," komando Kakashi memerintahkan seseorang.

"_Ha'I,_ _senpai,_" sahut orang itu patuh.

"Shikijijun Jutsu. Kakuan Nyuttensuishu," seru orang yang dipanggil 'Yamato' oleh Kakashi seraya menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang bertuliskan 'duduk' dalam bahasa jepang pada Naruto.

"Uuugh," Naruto mengerang sakit. Tampak sekali kalau ia terlihat tersiksa.

"Uaaaaagh!" teriakkan Naruto bergema.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tuntut Sasuke pada Yamato.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke_-kun_. Ia hanya menyelamatkan Naruto," sahut Kakashi menepuk mpelah bahu Sasuke.

"Kakashi?"

Bruk!

Naruto jatuh terhempas dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya tak lagi diselubungi cakra merah. Ia sudah menjadi dirinya semula.

"Yamato, Sasori, bantu aku mengangkut mereka," ujar Kakashi memerintah bawahannya seraya menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya. Sasori dan Yamato mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau sudah tak kuat bahkan hanya untuk berdiri. Jadilah anak manis, dan diam," ujar Kakashi dengan nada dingin dan memerintah. Ia tahu. Cara ini pasti akan berhasil pada tuannya satu ini.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang," ujar Kakashi seraya berlari keluar markas itu dan segera melompat dari pohon ke pohon menuju Uchiha's mansion. Diikuti oleh Sasori dengan Naruto di punggungnya dan Yamato dengan Kiba di punggungnya.

'Naruto…' batin Sasuke khawatir sebelum ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke dengan perban di tubuhnya. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik hari ini. Tampaknya ia akan segera sembuh dengan cepat.

"Dia belum sadar," sahut Kakashi dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak, kok. Istirahatlah, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku akan kembali nanti," ujar Kakashi seraya meninggalkan kamar tempat Sasuke berada.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto berada. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat Yamato sedang menunggui Naruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasur.

"Bagaimana, Yamato?" tanyanya.

Yamato menggeleng lemah dan berkata, "Seperti dugaanku, _senpai_. Anak ini… tidak akan bertahan lama lagi," ujar Yamato dengan wajah sendu.

"Begitu, ya?" sahut Kakashi dengan tatapan sedih yang dilayangkannya pada langit.

'Naruto...,' panggilnya dalam hati.

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Lima bulan. Lima bulan lagi hingga ia diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Kyuubi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mari saya jelaskan arti Jinchuriki di 'sini'.

Di sini, wadah Juubi tidak akan mati jika Juubi diambil dari tubuh mereka. Karena emang gak bisa diambil :p

Seseorang yang menjadi wadah, tidak boleh memiliki Juubi terlalu lama.

Karena, lama kelamaan, Juubi itu akan menguasai tubuh dan pikiran sang wadah.

Waktu pengambil alihan tubuh dan pikiran, tergantung kualitas cakra dan pengendalian emosi masing-masing wadah.

Jika tubuh dan pikiran sudah terkendali sepenuhnya, maka, tubuh wadah itu akan hancur tak berbekas bagai ditelan bumi.

Dengan kata lain, 'mati'.

Semua bisa dicegah dengan membunuh wadah itu sendiri.

Membunuh wadah yang lama dan menyediakan wadah yang baru.

Satu-satunya cara adalah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balas review~

**Nyx Keilantra**: Sudah saya Update. Jawabannya Anda dapat di chap ini, 'kan? Terima kasih review-nya ^^

**Meg chan**: Hee? Siapa yang rewel karena Kiba masih muda? Terima kasih review-nya ^^ sudah update

**annattabell**: Makasih CnC-nya Neechan^^ Terima kasih review-nya ^^

Oh ya, yang satu lagi gak ada nama reviewers-nya, saya Cuma ingin bilang, Saya sudah update Terima kasih review-nya ^^

**Review Please?**


	11. Existence

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, alur super cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, Sho-Ai, and maybe typo(s).

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Author's Note: Yo, minnna-san! Saya udah balik lagi, nih! CHAPTER 11! Semoga kalian tidak terlalumenunggu update-an saya, ya!

"_**bold italic"**_ = Kyuubi POV

**/**_italic__underline_**/** = tulisan pada buku.

_Italic _= flashback

Langsung saja,

**HAVE A NICE READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_"Bagaimana, Yamato?" tanyanya._

_Yamato menggeleng lemah dan berkata, "Seperti dugaanku,__senpai__. Anak ini… tidak akan bertahan lama lagi," ujar Yamato dengan wajah sendu._

_"Begitu, ya?" sahut Kakashi dengan tatapan sedih yang dilayangkannya pada langit._

_'Naruto...,' panggilnya dalam hati._

_"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Kakashi._

_"Lima bulan. Lima bulan lagi hingga ia diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Kyuubi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 Exsistence**

**Normal POV**

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamarnya. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini kepalanya sakit bukan main. Seakan kepalanya akan meledak secara tiba-tiba saat itu juga. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya tergesa dan membanting pintu itu keras. Tak perduli jika suara yang ditimbulkannya dapat mengganggu orang lain. Yang terpenting, ia harus mengendalikan 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya.

"_**Khu khu khu, kenapa terburu-buru? Bukankah lebih asik di luar? Banyak nyawa yang bisa dibunuh,"**_ sebuah suara yang sudah ia hafal karena berkali-kali berbicara itu muncul lagi.

"Diamlah…" rintih Naruto mencengkram kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit.

"_**Kau benar-benar membosankan. Bagaimana kalau tubuh ini untukku saja?" **_suara itu tertawa mengejek Naruto yang terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"Tak akan kubiarkan. Aku… memiliki sesuatu yang harus kujaga dan kulindungi. Takkan kubiarkan makhluk busuk sepertimu mengambil alih tubuhku," sahut Naruto dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya terasa limbung. Tumpuannya seraya bergoyang. Pandangannya mengabur.

Naruto menutup matanya. Mencoba mengembalikan fokus matanya. Tubuhnya tersentak tiba-tiba ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya lumayan keras.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kesakitan? Kudengar kau merintih tadi," ujar orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan lembut.

'Iruka_-san_?' batin Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Dengan gerakan takut-takut, dibukanya kamarnya dan melongokkan kepalanya.

"Kau merasa sakit? Sudah kubilang untuk istirahat saja, 'kan? Kau baru saja sadarkan diri seminggu lalu. Kenapa memaksa bekerja?" ucap Iruka tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Iruka_-san_. Maaf membuatmu khawatir," sahut Naruto begitu diberi kesempatan bicara.

"Baiklah. Eh? Naruto, kau memakai sejenis kontak lens?" tanya Iruka tiba-tiba.

"Maksud Iruka_-san_?" sahut Naruto tidak paham.

"Kenapa matamu berwarna merah sebelah?" tanya Iruka lagi.

Dengan segera, Naruto menutup sebelah matanya dan tertawa ringan, "Ah-hahaha… I-iya. Aku memakainya. Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku tidur. _Oyasumi_, Iruka_-san_!" ujar Naruto tergesa dan segera menutup pintunya.

'Kyuubi!' seru Naruto dalam hati. Setengah berlari, Naruto menghampiri cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Diturunkannya telapak tangan yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedari tadi dan membuka kelopak mata itu perlahan.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sebelah matanya menjadi sewarna dengan darah segar. Merah. Merah yang sangat pekat dengan pupil pipih khas milik ras kucing.

"_**Kenapa? Kau kagum dengan warna mataku? Khu khu khu," **_tawa siluman dengan Sembilan ekor itu bergema dalam kepala Naruto. Membuatnya merasa muak.

"Kembalikan mataku!" seru Naruto penuh amarah.

"Kembalikan warna biru mataku!" serunya lagi dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap untuk mengalir ke pipinya.

"Kembalikan warna biru mataku. Warna yang…. 'ia' katakan indah," lirih Naruto seraya jatuhnya air mata.

* * *

"_Botchama, saya perhatikan Anda suka sekali dengan warna biru gelap dan hitam," ujar Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya._

"_Salah. Warna kesukaanku adalah biru langit," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datarnya._

"_Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung._

"_Karena, aku suka warna indah matamu," ujar Sasuke lagi seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan tanpa sempat melihat wajah Naruto yang juga tersapu oleh warna yang sama._

* * *

Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai yang dingin. Rasa putus asa memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tangannya terkepal kencang. Matanya terpejam erat. Dadanya terasa meletup-letup. Ingin rasanya menumpahkan semuanya pada orang lain. Namun mustahil. Lagipula, jika hal itu memang memungkinkan, apa ada orang yang bersedia memikul ini? Tidak. Tidak ada. Tidak mungkin ada yang mau memikul beban Naruto dengan suka rela.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini?" isaknya tertahan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi, "Naruto," panggil orang itu.

"K-kiba_-niisan_," sahut Naruto seraya menghapus jejak air matanya. Menutup sebelah matanya.

"Maukah kau menceritakannya?" pinta Kiba halus sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto lembut.

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Kiba dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Kiba.

Kiba yang mengerti maksud dari tindakan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengelus puncak kepala Naruto penuh kasih, "Kalau kau sudah siap menceritakannya, datanglah padaku. Oke," ujar Kiba seraya menarik kepala Naruto untuk bersandar pada pundaknya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Seakan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun di dunia ini. Tidak perlu meneteskan air mata. Tak perlu, memikirkan kematian yang semakin mendekat. Tak perlu memikirkan…

Kalau tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan diambil alih oleh seekor siluman.

Kepala Naruto tersentak. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Ia terus bergumam, "_Kowai_… _Kowai_…"

Kiba bingung dengan tingkah Naruto. Namun, Ia sadar. Ia harus menenangkan Naruto. Bisa gawat jika membiarkan anak ini terus terkurung dalam ketakutannya.

"Shh, _daijoubu. Daijoubu da yo, _Naruto," bisik Kiba lembut.

Nampaknya bisikan Kiba memberikan efek. Gemetar tubuh Naruto berkurang. Wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks sekarang. Naruto kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Kiba dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Aku… takut," mulainya.

"Tidak apa. Aku, _Bocchan_, Kakashi, Iruka_-san_, dan semua penghuni mansion ini ada di pihakmu. Kami akan terus mendukungmu. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dan mengkhianatimu. Kami, akan selalu ada untukmu, Naruto," sahut Kiba tepat di telinga Naruto. Mengalirkah perasaan hangat pada hati Naruto.

"Janji?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Janji," Kiba tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto sudah tenang sepenuhnya.

"Kiba_-niisan_, mungkin aku… tidak akan hidup lama lagi," lirih Naruto.

"Apa mak-"

Naruto memotong ucapan Kiba, "Kyuubi mulai menguasai tubuhku. Perlahan, ia akan mendapatkan tubuh juga pikiranku. Jika ia sudah mengendalikanku, maukan _Niisan_ berjanji suatu hal padaku?"

"Ta-tapi Naruto, aku-"

Naruto lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Kiba, "Maukah kau berjanji?"

Kiba menyerah. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah penuh harap Naruto, "Baiklah. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menarik kepalanya bangkit. Tak lagi bersandar pada pundak Kiba. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kasurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Jika Kyuubi telah mendapatkanku, kumohon," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Perlahan, ia membuka sebelah matanya yang sedari tadi ditutupnya. Enggan untuk memperlihatkan pada Kiba.

Kelopak mata itu sudah sepenuhnya terangkat. Memperlihatkan iris semerah darah pada Kiba yang sekarang tengah terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"N-Naruto matamu-" Kiba tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia begitu terkejut.

"Kumohon, bunuh aku ketika Kyuubi mendapatkanku," lanjut Naruto serius.

"Bunuh?" ujar Kiba ambigu.

* * *

Kiba memulai harinya seperti biasa. Namun, ada yang ganjal pada wajahnya. Wajah yang biasa menampilkan senyuman dan seringai jahil itu terlihat suram pagi ini. Tak secerah biasanya.

'Hahh… apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kiba saat ini tengan dalam perjalanan menuju kamar sang tuan muda. Sudah waktunya bagi sang tuan muda untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya. Mulai hari ini kedepannya, ia lah yang bertugas untuk membangunkan Sasuke atas pemintaan Naruto. Naruto meminta ini semua untuk menjaga keselamatan sang tuan muda sendiri. Ia tidak mau jika tiba-tiba dirinya hilang kendali dan membunuh sang tuan muda tanpa ia sadari.

Awalnya Kiba menolak. Tapi, setelah mendengar argumen Naruto yang masuk akal baginya, Kiba pun memenuhi permintaan itu.

Kiba mengetuk pelan pintu kamar sang tuan muda. Tanpa permisi, ia menyibak tirai dan berteriak, "_Ohayou, Bocchan_! Ayo, angkat tubuh pemalasmu dan segera mandi. Kita punya sarapan lezat untuk ditelan~!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget atas teriakan Kiba dan terjatuh dari kasurnya, "K-Ki-Kiba?"

"Ayo! Ayo! Cepat mandi. Kita sarapan!" seru Kiba seraya meninggalkan kamar Sasuke karena ia sudah mulai merasakan hawa tak enak dari tuannya tersebut.

"BRENGSEK KAU, KIBA!"

Benar, 'kan?

Tanpa aba-aba, Kiba segera mengambil langkah seribu. Menghindari lemparan segala jenis dan bentuk benda yang dilemparkan Sasuke dari kamarnya.

"KEMARI, KAU!" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah.

"_Are_? _Botchama_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang mengiterupsi kegiatan Sasuke.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke terlihat marah.

"A-apa?" sahut Naruto tergagap.

Sasuke mensengkram bahu Naruto kencang dan membawa wajah Naruto mendekat pada wajahnya. Membuat Naruto meringis ngeri seketika.

"Kau… Kenapa bukan kau yang membangunkanku?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan nada ancaman.

"_Botchama_, S-saya punya alasan," terang Naruto panik.

"Hoo? Bisa kau jelaskan?" sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada ancamannya.

"Saya-ukh!"

"_**Khu khu khu, anak ini kurang ajar sekali. Kubunuh saja, ya?" **_suara Kyuubi bergema dalam kepala Naruto.

'Kyuubi!' pikir Naruto panik.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke keras. Dengan wajah panik, Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak menyangka perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Naruto?" gumamnya bingung.

"Wah~ ditolak, ya? Kasihan. Ayo, mengadulah pada _Niichan_," ujar Kiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah sebal menjadi makin sebal dengan ucapan Kiba barusan. Dengan gerak _slow motion _ala Matrix, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mengirim _deathglare_ paling mematikan miliknya pada Kiba.

"Ups, sepertinya ucapanku salah," ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mati kau!" seru Sasuke seraya menarik katana kesayangannya dari sarungnya.

"Aku sih, tidak masalah jika kau ingin mengejar dan menebasku saat ini, hanya saja, apa kau yakin ingin keliling mansion dengan piyama seperti itu, _Bocchan_?" ucap Kiba menyeringai jahil seraya berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak dan memerhatikan baju yang sedang dikenakannya saat ini. Dengan cepat, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Membanting pintunya keras dan meneriakkan sumpah serapah pada Kiba.

"Kutunggu di ruang makan, _Bocchan_~" sahut Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dimana anggota Uchiha lain telah berkumpul.

**Naruto POV**

Sial! Aku hampir kehilangan kendali tadi. Untung saja, aku belum sempat melukai _Botchama_. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Kularikan tubuhku pada toilet. Tempat dimana aku bisa sendirian tanpa seoramg pun yang menggangguku. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin masuk ke sini? Orang mesum, mungkin. Tapi, kurasa tidak. Kuperhatikan pantulan wajahku pada cermin. Memandang jijik pada wajahku sendiri. Wajahku yang semakin menyerupai si iblis dalam tubuhku.

"_**Hei, kenapa tampangmu begitu, bocah? Harusnya kau berterima kasih. Wajahmu tampak lebih garang sekarang," **_ucapnya menyebalkan.

'Ya. banyak terima kasih untukmu yang hampir saja membunuh tuanku.' Ujarku sarkastik.

Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapanku. Ada apa? Apa dia menyerah untuk menguasai tubuhku? Sepertinya tidak. Mungkinkah dia tertidur?

Kuperhatikan lagi wajahku. Mataku melebar tak percaya. Di sana. Di pantulan cermin itu. Wajahku kembali seperti biasa. Tiga garis di pipiku kembali menipis. Irisku kembali ke warna seharusnya. Membuatku memekik riang dalam hati.

"_**Kubiarkan kau menikmati wajah perempuan milikmu itu sampai aku mendapatkan tubuh ini,"**_ ujarnya masih dengan nada menyebalkan.

Namun, aku tersenyum. Tidak menyangka jika monster seperti dirinya bisa mempunyai hati juga.

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi," ujarku tulus.

Ya. hanya sampai dia mendapatkaku sepenuhnya. Sampai ajal benar-benar menjemputku. Biarkanlah aku, melindungi apa yang berharga untukku. Dengan tanganku. Dengan kekuatanku. Dengan nyawa sebagai taruhanku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke berjalan ke ruang makan dengan langkah berat dan wajah tertekuk. Terlihat sekali kalau bungsu Uchiha ini sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk. Dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Sasuke memasuki ruang makan dan menyapa semua orang yang sudah ada di sana lebih dulu, "_Ohayou_," ucapnya tak ikhlas.

"Ada apa, _Otouto_?" tanya Itachi yang menyadari _mood _buruk Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Baka Aniki_!" sahutnya langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan melahap sarapannya.

"Kau tak pernah belajar sopan santun, ya? aku ini _Aniki-_mu, Sasuke," ujar Itachi berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Bawel. Dasar banci," sahut Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah _Aniki-_nya.

Twich!

"Sasuke, bisakah kau sedikit saja bersikap sopan padaku?" suara Itachi mulai meninggi tanda kalau kesabarannya sudah menipis.

"Berisik. Diam, keriput," sahut Sasuke makin kurang ajar.

Twich! Twich!

"Fuhh, kau memang sulit untuk di ajari ya, _Otouto_?" ucap Itachi masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hn. Lalu _Aniki,_ kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke meletakkan alat makannya. Ia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dan sedang menyeruput kopinya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Otouto_? Bukankah aku sudah pulang?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Pulang ke Paris," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kau mengusirku, begitu?" tanya Itachi dengan mata menyipit.

"Hn. Aku sudah selesai. Hari ini aku akan sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku," ujar Sasuke seraya berlalu meninggalkan _Aniki_-nya yang sedang menatap sebal padanya.

"Hahh," Itachi menghela napas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Ada apa, Tachi_-sama_?" tanya Sasori.

"Hei Sasori, menurutmu, apa ada yang salah padaku?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud Anda?" Tanya Sasori balik.

"Kenapa kesannya aku yang menjadi adik, ya?" sahut Itachi kembali menghela napas.

'Yah, menurut saya, Anda kurang wibawa saja.' Sahut Sasori _sweatdrop_ dalam hati.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang cukup tergesa mengelilingi mansion besar ini. Bukan untuk mencari Kiba dan menebasnya. Melainkan untuk mencari Naruto dan mencari tahu apakan ia sedang ada masalah denganku. Pasalnya, tingkahnya tadi pagi sangat ganjal dan aneh menurut pengamatanku. Selama menjadi _butler_-ku ia tak pernah sekalipun berlaku kasar padaku. Ia selalu bersikap lembut juga ramah. Yah, kecuali saat aku yang memulai bersikap kurang ajar, sih. Tapi, selebihnya, ia selalu sopan juga ramah. Ia tak pernah menepis tanganku.

'Pasti ada masalah.'

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman belakang. Biasanya, di pagi seperti ini ia sedang menyapu halaman bersama Kiba. Tak ada salahnya kucek, bukan?

Tepat dugaanku, ia sedang menyapu halaman berama Kiba. Ia terlihat serius menangani pekerjaannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kiba yang melakukannya sambil bermain-main. Mungkin terbiasa hidup bebas sewaktu masih di Akatsuki?

"Naruto!" panggilku.

Kulihat ia tersentak dan segera berlari ke arahku, "Ya, _Botchama_?" tanyanya dengan wajah ramah juga senyum seperti biasanya.

'Apa ini? Sudah kembali seperti biasa?'

"_Botchama_?" ucapnya padaku yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku melihat wajah manisnya. Tunggu! Manis? A-apa-apaan?

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya," ujarku tergagap.

'Sial! Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti Nona Hyuuga itu?'

"Ya?" balasnya dengan senyuman yang terbentuk sempurna pada bibirnya.

"Aku ingin tanya, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak. Memberikanku petunjuk kalau ia memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tidak, kok," sahutnya dengan senyum paksaan.

Percuma menyuruhnya bicara sekarang. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Kiba nanti.

"Baiklah," ujarku seraya berlalu meninggalkannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku dan memanggil salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan melewati depan kamarku. Menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Kiba dan menghadap padaku di kamarku.

"Ada apa, _Bocchan_?" tanya Kiba sesampainya ia di kamarku.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, 'kan?" ujarku penuh ancaman. Memberikan dia peringatan untuk berkata jujur.

"Tahu tentang apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung bodohnya.

"Naruto. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, 'kan?" tanyaku serius.

Kiba terdiam sesaat sebelum ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Sebenarnya Naruto memintaku untuk menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi, kupikir lebih baik kalau kau mengetahuinya."

"Jadi, ceritakanlah."

**Normal POV**

"Naruto tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima bulan lagi," ucap Kiba dengan wajah serius. Membuktikan bahwa tak ada yang ia sembunyikan sama sekali.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Ini. Bacalah," ujar Kiba seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku pada tuannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buku bersampul hitam tanpa judul.

"Buku harian," sahut Kiba santai.

"Apa? I-ini barang pribadi! A-aku.. aku.. s-sebagai tuannya… a-a-a-ak-k-ku…" tanpa aba-aba, tubuh Sasuke bergetar cukup hebat. Wajahnya tersapu oleh warnah merah samar.

"Oi, oi, kau memikirkan apa, sih? Berlebihan," ujar Kiba _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah tuannya.

"Ini tidak berlebihan, bodoh! I-ini b-buku harian milik Nar-"

"Bukan. Itu milik _butler _Namikaze Minato terdahulu," potong Kiba dengan wajah setengan mengantuk. Malas jika harus melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sudah masuk tahap abnormal lebih lama.

Krak!

Seolah menjadi patung batu, Sasuke seperti hendak terbelah saat ini.

Melihat _Bocchan_-nya membatu seperti itu, Kiba langsung membuka mulutnya untuk meledek, "Wah, impian yang tak tercapai, ya? Bersabarlah, _Bocchan_," ujarnya seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan santai.

Sasuke kembali tersadar begitu Kiba membanting pintu kamarnya, "Ck, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah nyawa Naruto," ujarnya seraya mulai membaca tiap paragraph dalam buku itu.

**/**_Penyegelan Kyuubi pada tuan muda akan dilakukan besok. Sesuai dengan perintah Minato-sama juga Kushina-sama._**/**

"Jadi, penyegelan Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto itu atas perintah ayah ibunya sendiri? Apa ini yang membuatnya sedih," gumam Sasuke menerawang.

Merasa mendapat kesimpulan yang kurang tepat, ia kembali membaca tiap lembar buku itu hingga ia menemukan satu paragraph yang membuatnya melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Membuatnya membaca paragraph itu berulang kali. Hingga ia percaya. Bahwa kalimat yang tertulis di sana adalah kenyataan. Bukan sekedar refleksi pikiran buruknya.

**/**_Sekali seorang wadah ditanamkan Biju, wadah itu tak akan pernah lolos dari mimpi buruk. Mereka akan terus dikejar oleh kematian. Karena, mau tak mau, sudi ataupun tidak, wadah itu, akan dibunuh jika sudah waktunya. Tanpa memandang siapa sang wadah itu. Meski harus membunuh orang terkasih. Hanya demi keseimbangan di dunia. Wadah itu, tak lebih sebagai tempat pengurungan Biju. Tidak lebih._**/**

"Bunuh?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Sasuke membanting buku yang ada dalam genggamannya, "Persetan dengan dunia! Bagiku, Naruto…"

"Eksistensinya lebih berharga dibanding dunia busuk ini!" serunya dengan wajah penuh amarah. Dengan sharingan yang terbentuk sempurna pada matanya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya. Berlari mencari Kiba. Begitu dilihatnya siluet yang menurutnya adalah Kiba, ia langsung berteriak, "Kiba!"

Ia segera menghampiri siluet itu. Mencengkram pundak sosok itu keras hingga sosok itu meringis, "Apa yang dikatakan buku itu benar? Pasti ada cara lain, bukan?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Tenang, _Bocchan_. Kau hampir meremukkan bahuku," ujarnya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada bahunya.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Kiba. Ia berdiri menyandar tembok dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri merasa kalau ada cara lain selain membunuh Naruto," ujar Kiba memulai.

"Kau tahu caranya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku –bukan, kita bisa mengusahakannya," jawab Kiba jujur.

"Kau yakin, kalau ada cara lain? Kenapa dan darimana kau tahu?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Insting. Hanya lewat insting. Tapi, jangan sekali-kali meremehkan instingku ya, _Bocchan_," ujar Kiba memperingatkan.

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Jadi, apa rencanamu?" balas Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Malam ini, kita menyusup ke _Namikaze's mansion_. Kita temukan semua rahasia di sana," bisik Kiba.

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang aku ingin kau lakukan," ujar Kiba menatap serius pada Sasuke yang mau tak mau jadi terbawa suasana.

"Apa?" pinta Sasuke.

"Latih dirimu. Naruto diincar oleh orang-orang hebat. Kekuatannya tak bisa dibandingkan jika dengan kita yang sekarang. Kita belum memastikan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, bangkitkan Mangekyou-mu," terang Kiba menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Dengan begitu, kau bisa melindunginya," lanjut Kiba seraya berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke. Bermaksud untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"_Dengan begitu, kau bisa melindunginya,"_

"Heh, dasar sok keren. Aku memang bermaksud untuk berlatih," ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri seraya berlalu dari tempatnya semula.

"Aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk melatihku,"

* * *

"Begitulah. Jadi, cepat latih aku," perintah Sasuke pada Kakashi setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Kakashi.

"T-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_," Kakashi berusaha untuk membantah.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. Apa salahnya melatih tuan muda? Ia ingin melindungi yang berharga untuknya. Menurutku itu keinginan mulia," sela Iruka.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ayo, kita kehalaman," ajak Kakashi.

* * *

"Yosh, kita mulai latihan kita," ujar Kakashi

"Apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Tenang dulu, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena kau adalah pemula, aku akan memulai dari dasar," terang Kakashi.

"Pertama, aku akan menjelaskan padamu apa itu cakra."

"Tidak butuh. Aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan jutsu tanpa penjelasan berliku itu. Aku sudah bisa menggunakan cakraku," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak. Kau mungkin bisa menggunakannya. Tapi, kau belum bisa menggunakannya dengan benar. Hanya 'menggunakan' akan sangat fatal, Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Kakashi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki otak yang jenius. Jadi, aku hanya akan menjelaskannya sekali. Cakra adalah _energy _yang dibutuhkan seorang ninja untuk melakukan jutsu. Cakra terdiri dari _energy_ jiwa dan _energy_ raga. Gabungan dari kedua _energy_ inilah yang diperlukan ninja untuk menggunakan jutsu yang diselesaikan dengan adanya penggunaan segel oleh tangan," terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Karena kau sudah mengerti, kita mulai latihan kita," ujar Kakashi akhirnya.

"Latihan apa?" tanya Sasuke panasaran.

"Memanjat pohon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menyuruhku menjadi monyet, hah?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik dengan _glare_ di belakang tubuhnya.

"_Yare-yare_, bukan begitu Sasuke-_kun_. Biar kuperlihatkan," ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju pohon paling tinggi di sana.

Perlahan, Kakashi mengangkat kakinya dan mulai berjalan _vertical_ di pohon itu tanpa terlihat kesulitan sama sekali.

"Kurang lebih seperti ini. Kau pun bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu memusatkan cakra pada telapak kakimu," terang Kakashi.

"Mudah," sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan meremehkan begitu, Sasuke-_kun._ Untuk memanjat dengan cara ini, kau memerlukan jumlah cakra yang tepat. Lagipula, telapak kaki adalah daerah paling sulit untuk dijadikan tempat pemusatan cakra," terang Kakashi dengan sabar.

Sasuke tak menjawab ucapan Kakashi. Kakashi pun melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Tujuan dari latihan ini adalah, menguasai _control_ cakra juga melatih stamina dalam mengontrol keseimbangan cakra."

"Kau yakin aku akan kuat dengan latihan ini?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Yakin. Jika kau sudah menguasai control cakra dengan baik, akan mudah bagimu untuk melakukan berbagai jutsu," terang Kakashi lagi.

Kakashi melompat turun dari atas pohon dan menyerahkan sebuah kunai pada Sasuke, "Gunakan ini untuk membuat goresan pada pohon. Yah, untuk mengukur seberapa tinggi kau bisa memanjat vertical. Lalu, karena kau masih pemula, kusarankan kau melakukannya sambil berlari. Berjuanglah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan kembali petang nanti," ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju mansion dimana ia bisa bersantai.

"Bilang saja kalau malas mengawasi," gumam Sasuke sebal.

"_Dengan begitu, kau bisa melindunginya,"_

"Baiklah," ujarnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk memusatkan cakra-nya pada telapak kakinya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Sasuke melesat ke arah pohon yang akan dijadikan bahan latihannya. Kakinya menapak vertical pada batang pohon itu.

'Berhasil!' batinnya senang.

Ia terus berlari.

Lima langkah.

Tujuh langkah.

Sebelas langkah.

Krak!

Tiba-tiba, dahan yang menjadi pijakan Sasuke retak. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akan terjatuh. Tubuh Sasuke baru saja akan membentur tanah jika saja seseorang tidak mencegahnya dan membuat tubuhnya melayang.

'Keahlian ini,'

"Jangan ganggu latihanku, _Baka Aniki_," ujarnya keras.

"Kau ini bukannya berterima kasih malah meneriakiku. Aku 'kan sudah menolongmu," sahut Itachi dari balik pohon.

"Sasori yang menyelamatkanku," balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Terserah. Turunkan dia, Sasori," perintah Itachi.

Tak selang beberapa lama, tubuh Sasuke sudah menyentuh tanah. Kini, ia sudah berdiri tegak di atas kakinya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada maksud khusus, kok. Aku cuma ingin mengatakan, untuk membangkitkan Mengekyou Sharingan, dibutuhkan potensi khusus. Dan kau, memiliki potensi itu. Nah, berjuanglah dengan latihanmu, _Otouto_," ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke. Sekedar memberi dukungan semangat pada _Otouto_-nya tersayang.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seadanya.

Itachi hanya bisa angkat bahu melihat tingkah dingin adiknya dan berlalu pergi.

"Terima kasih, _Aniki_," ujarnya pelan meski masih bisa terdengar oleh Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari adiknya yang jarang-jarang keluar itu. Tahu kalau Sasuke akan marah jika ia menyahut, Itachi pun hanya diam dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion.

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak seolah menantang pohon di hadapannya. Ia kembali bersiap. Menggenggam erat kunai di tangannya. Kembali memusatkan cakra pada telapak kakinya. Berlari vertical.

Tak akan berhenti. Tak akan menyerah. Tak akan berputus asa. Sebelum ia berhasil menaklukkan tinggi pohon itu. Untuk dia yang istimewa. Untuknya yang berharga. Melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Untuk eksistensi dirinya. Yang takkan tergantikan.

* * *

Petang telah datang. Semburat warna orange menghiasi langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru. Sewarna dengan sepasang permata dia yang berharga bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke terduduk di salah satu dahan tertinggi pohon itu dengan napas terengah. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh tetesan keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Berusaha mentralkan suhu tubuh Sasuke. Dari tempatnya terduduk, ia melihat siluet perak bergerak lambat di bawahnya. Mengenali sosok itu, Sasuke langsung saja melemparkan kunai yang dipegangnya pada orang itu tanpa bermaksud untuk melukai sosok itu.

Tep!

Sebuah kunai menancap tepat di hadapan Kakashi. Membuatnya menengokkan kepalanya ke atas. Mencari sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau dikatakan jenius, Sasuke-_kun_," puji Kakashi tersenyum.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Latihan selanjutnya. Aku harus segera menjadi kuat," sahut Sasuke.

"Sabar dulu. Yang lebih penting, sudah saatnya kau makan malam," balas Kakashi seraya melompat ke dahan dimana Sasuke terduduk. Mengalungkan salah satu lengan Sasuke pada lehernya dan membantu sang tuan muda masuk ke dalam mansion untuk membersihkan diri dan menyantap makan malamnya.

* * *

"_Itadakimasu_,' ucap Sasuke pelan dan langsung melahap makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu, tuan muda?" tanya Iruka ramah.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tak jelas.

'Sepertinya itu berarti berjalan lancar,' pikir Iruka tersenyum maklum dengan watak sang tuan muda.

"Nah Sasuke-_kun_, sambil kau melahap makan malammu, aku akan menjelaskan tentang latihan kita selanjutnya. Kita akan memulainya pagi sekali besok," mulai Kakashi.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Jelaskan saja," perintah Sasuke tak sabar.

"_Yare-yare_, kau tak sabaran sekali? Baiklah. Menu latihan kita selanjutnya adalah, berjalan di atas air," jelas Kakashi akhirnya.

"Hahh? Setelah berjalan _vertical_ di pohon, kau menyuruhku berjalan di atas air? Kau mau menjadikanku badut multitalenta, ya?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

Kakashi _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, "Dengar Sasuke-_kun_, latihan ini tak kalah pentingnya dengan latihan yang sudah kau kuasai sore ini. Lagipula, latihan ini lebih sulit dari memanjat _vertical_, lho," ujar Kakashi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan lanjut.

"Berbeda dengan pohon yang merupakan benda padat, air adalah benda cair. Jika berjalan di benda padat, kau hanya perlu mengumpulkan cakra pada jumlah tertentu dan mempertahankannya. Lalu, kau hanya perlu menempelkan kakimu pada benda itu dan selesai. Tapi, jika kau berjalan di benda cair seperti air, kau harus terus menerus mengeluarkan cakra dalam jumlah tepat dan megalirkannya ke dalam air. Kau pun harus mempertahankan ketepatan jumlah cakra yang kau keluarkan agar tubuhmu bisa mengambang," terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

Namun, dengan otak jenius yang merupakan anugerah bagi keturunan Uchiha, Sasuke dapat langsung memahaminya dengan mudah.

"Begitu. Dengan kata lain, ini akan lebih sulit dari latihan hari ini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Yap. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Kita mulai besok pagi sekali. Karena, latihan ini akan lebih memakan waktu," ujar Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan menuju kamarnya.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lelah menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, "_Bocchan_,"

Dengan enggan Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Kiba, "Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja hari ini. Biar aku saja yang pergi ke _Namikaze's mansion_," ujar Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu latihanmu. Aku ataupun kau yang pergi juga sama, 'kan?" lanjut Kiba sebelum Sasuke sempat memprotes.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu, Kiba. Jangan sampai kau membuat kesalahan," ujar Sasuke berlalu.

"Tentu," sahut Kiba riang dan bersiap untuk pergi.

* * *

Berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Sasuke bangun dengan sendirinya hari ini. Bahkan ia sudah mandi juga sarapan sejak tadi. Sepertinya ia bersemangat sekali untuk latihan kali ini.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja latihan hari ini. Aku sudah meminta Yamato untuk membuat kolam air cukup besar di halaman belakang," ujar Kakashi menerangkan.

"Yamato?" tanya Sasuke bingung pasalnya ia baru kali ini mendengar nama orang ini di mansion.

"Ah, Yamato adalah tukang kebun baru kita, Sasuke-_kun_," terang Kakashi.

'Lagi-lagi dia merekrut orang tanpa izinku,' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Nah Sasuke-_kun_, coba kumpulkan cakra di telapak kakimu seperti saat memanjat pohon kemarin," perintah Kakashi memulai latihan mereka.

Tanpa banya bicara, Sasuke langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kakashi padanya.

"Hmm, hebat. Sekarang, terus keluarkan cakra seperti itu. Cocokkan dengan berat badanmu dan berjalanlah di air," perintah Kakashi lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mencari porsi cakra yang pas untuk berat badannya. Perlahan, dilangkahkan kakinya berjalan di atas air. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas air dan,

Byur!

"Wuaaah! Puah!" serunya berusaha mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Sulit, 'kan? Kuberi batas waktu penguasaan control cakra ini dua hari. Kau harus menguasainya dalam 48 jam, ya. Tapi, kalau kau bisa menguasainya dalam sehari, lebih bagus sih," sahut Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu pohon terdekat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Mengawasi latihan Sasuke.

Kakashi merogoh saku belakangnya dan mengeluarkan buku orange yang sudah sangat dihafal Sasuke. Kakashi membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu dan mulai membaca. Sesekali, telinganya mendengan teriakan ataupun suara tubuh Sasuke yang gagal mengapung dan terjatuh ke air.

Byur!

"_Kuso_!"

Byur!

'Berjuanglah, Sasuke-_kun_,' batin Kakashi menyemangati.

Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Pertanda kalau ini adalah tengah hari. Sasuke masih saja berusaha memusatkan dan mengontrol cakra-nya dengan benar. Ia sudah bisa mengapung dan sedikit berjalan sekarang. Sungguh perkembangan yang cepat. Namun, ini bukanlah hal yang aneh jika ini merupakan pencapaian seorang Uchiha. Mereka adalah jenius, ingat?

Tubuh Sasuke basah kuyup oleh air kolam. Napasnya terenagah. Namun, matanya tetap memancarkan semangat yang sama. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dia adalah Uchiha. Ia harus bisa melakukan semua ini.

Kakashi bangkit dari posisinya dan berteriak memanggil Sasuke, "Kau mau makan siang di sini atau di dalam?" tanya Kakashi.

"Di sini saja. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu," sahut Sasuke seraya mencoba kembali berjalan di atas air.

"Baiklah," sahut Kakashi melenggang masuk ke dalam mansion.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke atas air. Lima langkah. Masih terkontrol baik. Delapan langkah. Sesekali ia limbung. Duabelas langkah. Ia hampir terjatuh. Enam belas langkah. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Siap untuk terjatuh lagi.

'Sial!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Tubuhnya meluncur cepat. Ia akan jatuh saat ini juga. Namun tiba-tiba,

Tep!

"Ups! Hati-hati, _Bocchan!_" ujar seseorang yang menangkap lengannya.

"Oh, Kiba?" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah lelah. Ia mendongak ke atas dan melihat jelas sosok Kiba dengan sebelah tangannya yang sedang menggenggam lengannya. Sedangkan, lengannya yang lain sedang membawa nampan berisi makan siang untuk Sasuke. Kiba berjongkong di atas air. Kakinya terlihat mengeluarkan cakra.

Perlahan, Kiba mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ketepian kolam. Di sodorkannya nampan berisi makan siang sang tuan muda, "Ini. Buatan Naruto, lho," ujar Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Naruto, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke khawatir seraya mulai melahap hidangan di depannya.

"Lumayan. Mungkin karena waktunya yang masih agak jauh. Tapi, terkadang ia sedikit hilang kendali. Tadi saja, aku hampir ditikam pisau olehnya," jawab Kiba dengan butiran keringat di dahinya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana ia berlari-lari dengan wajah pucat penuh rasa takut, dikejar oleh Naruto yang membawa pisau dapur layaknya seorang _psychopat_.

Mengingatnya membuat Kiba merinding.

"Terima kasih makanannya," ujar Sasuke pelan dan mengembalikan nampan berisi piring kotor pada Kiba.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan kembali berusaha memusatkan cakranya. Ia kembali berjalan di atas air.

"_Ganbatte ne, Bocchan_!" seru Kiba dan berlalu dari tempatnya semula. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah bejuang.

Tengah malam. Langit berwarna gelap. Halaman belakang Uchiha's mansion hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Tanpa mempedulikan segalanya yang ada di sekitarnya, Sasuke masih terus berjalan di atas air. Ia terlihat begitu serius. Wajahnya menampakkan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan. Tunggu. Seringai kemenangan?

"Hebat sekali, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau menguasainya hanya dalam sehari," ujar Kakashi sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Heh, ini mudah bagi seorang Uchiha," sahut Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Kakashi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kakashi. Mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sasuke-_kun_," ingat Kakashi.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke asal dan mulai melangkah memasuki mansion. ia butuh istirahat.

Tanpa salah seorangpun menyadari, Naruto terus memerhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi. Berdoa untuk sang tuan muda.

"_Arigatou, Botchama_," gumamnya tersenyum lembut. Ia melangkah ke arah kasurnya. Menidurkan dirinya di sana.

"Aku yang akan membangunkannya besok," janjinya sekali lagi tersenyum lembut sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dalam alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: Yeah! Chapter 11 selesai!

Sasu: Gue emang baik. Berlatih keras mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk uke tercinta.

Author: Kepedean lo! #geplak kepala Sasuke

Plak!

Sasu: Apaan sih lo, author sarap? Mau gue Chidori?

Author: Eits! Gak bisa! Lo belom belajar Chidori! #meletin lidah.

Sasu: Sial!

Author: Nah, saya akan balas review! Yang review-nya log in, sudah kukirim PMs. Jadi, gak saya jawab di sini. Nah, mulai.

**Namikaze Trisha****: **Thanks bilang bagus. Sudah update. Makasih review-nya!

**Ariza: **Thanks bilang seru. Saya membuatnya mati-matian, lho. #inget diri sendiri yg sampe ketiduran depan computer. Makasih review-nya

Yup! Udah. #dikit? Emang! Saya aja mau nangis~ (Lebay. Jangan pedulikan.)

Oh ya, saya mau minta maaf kalau chap ini kurang seru atau sebagainya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. (_._)

Saya usahakan chap selanjutnya lebih seru.

Nah, sampai jumpa di chap 12, ya!

Jaa~


	12. Training!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, alur super cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, Sho-Ai, and maybe typo(s).

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Author's Note: Minna-san~! Saya balik lagi! Chapter 12! Yei! Yei! #tebar pasir *dikeroyok readers karena bikin kotor*

"_**bold italic"**_ = Kyuubi POV

_Italic _= flashback

/_Italic underline_/ = tulisan pada buku

Langsung saja,

**HAVE A NICE READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_Tanpa salah seorangpun menyadari, Naruto terus memerhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi. Berdoa untuk sang tuan muda._

"_Arigatou, Botchama," gumamnya tersenyum lembut. Ia melangkah ke arah kasurnya. Menidurkan dirinya di sana. _

"_Aku yang akan membangunkannya besok," janjinya sekali lagi tersenyum lembut sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dalam alam mimpinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12 Training!**

**Normal POV**

Naruto, atau lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto, seorang _butler_ milik keluarga uchiha, melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Entah apa yang membuat _mood_-nya hingga sebagus ini. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang sumringah, tampaknya banyak sekali hal yang telah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Ia memperlambat langkahnya begitu memasuki lorong utama. Dengan langkah sopan dan elegan bak _butler_ kelas satu, Naruto menghampiri sebuah pintu dengan wajar dan mengetuknya perlahan.

Tok! Tok!

Sekedar menggumamkan kata permisi, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Menyibak tirai yang menggantung di sana agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk menyinari kamar tuan mudanya.

Sang tuan muda tak merasa terusik sedikit pun. Tampaknya sang tuan muda sangat lelah hingga tertidur sepulas itu. Sedikit menghela napas, Naruto segera mengguncang tubuh sang tuan muda.

"_Botchama_, ayo bangun. Anda bisa ketinggalan sarapan," ujarnya lembut.

"Ngg, berisik Naruto," sahut sang tuan muda kesal. Sekedar melirik dan kembali bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya.

'Dasar pirang menyebalkan!' serunya dalam hati.

'Tunggu sebentar. Pirang?'

Dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba, sang tuan muda, Uchiha Sasuke menyibak selimutnya kasar. Dengan mata terbuka sempurna, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata sekelam malam tanpa bintangnya langsung menangkap sosok pirang dengan senyum hangat bagaikan matahari di makin membelalak tak percaya.

"Akhirnya Anda bangun juga," ucap sang butler manis.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau- bukan Kiba- maksudku-" ucap Sasuke terpotong-potong. Nampaknya ia bingung mau memulai dari mana.

"_Botchama_ tidak suka jika aku yang membangunkan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. Membuat Sasuke sudah mendapatkan senam jantung pagi-pagi.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kondisimu?" tanya sang tuan muda perlahan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa. Sejak kemarin malam, Kyuubi tidak menggangguku. Jadi, kurasa aku bisa bekerja seperti biasanya."

"Sebaiknya, Anda- maksudku kau mandi saja dulu. Akan kubuatkan sarapannya," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab ucapan Naruto dan hanya mengangguk menurut. Selesai dengan semua ritualnya, Sasuke segera melarikan dirinya menuju ruang makan. Untuk segera mendapatkan sajian istimewa dari butler kesayangannya itu.

"_Ohayou_," sapanya pada Kakashi yang masih dan selalu asik dengan buku _orange_ mesum di tangannya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaiman tidurmu?" sahut sang ketua pelayan, Hatake Kakashi.

"Lumayan," sahut Sasuke tak begitu perduli.

"Silahkan sarapannya, _Botchama_," ucap Naruto sopan seraya meletakkan sarapan di depan sang tuan muda.

"Hn. _Itadakimasu_," ucapnya pelan dan segera melahap habis sarapan yang telah disajikan _butler_-nya tadi.

"Mana Kiba, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi begitu menyadari bahwa tak ada sosok Kiba di ruang itu.

"Masih tertidur. Sepertinya dia kelelahan sekali. Apa aku terlalu merepotkan dia karena tidak bekerja?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Itu bukan salahmu, kok," sahut Kakashi menenangkan.

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, tanda bahawa ia telah selesai dengan sarapannya. Naruto segera mengangkat piring kotor itu menuju dapur untuk mencucinya.

"Apa latihan kita hari ini, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Hmm? Karena kau jenius, kau pasti bisa menguasai berbagai jutsu dasar hanya dalam sekali lihat. Terlebih kau sudah punya Sharingan. Jadi, aku akan mengajarkanmu mengenai perubahan bentuk dan jenis cakra," terang Kakashi sambil menggiring Sasuke menuju halaman belakang.

"Perubahan bentuk dan jenis?" ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Yap! Nah, pertama-tama akan kujelaskan mengenai perubahan bentuk. Naruto akan memperlihatkannya padamu," ujar Kakashi tersenyum.

"Naruto?"

"Benar. Aku yang akan memperlihatkannya, _Botchama,_" sahut Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Kakashi.

Naruto membentuk sebuah kagebunshin. Naruto mengangkat sebelah lengannya sedangkan klon dirinya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah lengan Naruto. Perlahan, cakra berkumpul di lengan Naruto dan membentuk lingkaran sempurna.

Naruto menghilangkan klonnya dan menghadap Kakashi tersenyum, "Sudah jadi, Kakashi-_san_!"

"Bagus, Naruto," sahut Kakashi balas tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rasengan," sahut Kakashi.

"Ini adalah contoh jutsu yang hanya menggunakan perubahan bentuk cakra, _Botchama_. Karena, untuk membentuk jutsu ini, kita hanya perlu menekan cakra dengan membuat putaran berkecepatan tinggi. Untuk jutsu ini, perubahan jenis cakra tidak dibutuhkan," jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan jutsu yang akan kupelajari?" tanya Sauke tidak sabar.

"_Yare-yare_… kau sangat tidak sabaran sekali, Sasuke-_kun_?" sahut Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"_Urusai_! Cepat jelaskan!" seru Sasuke dengan urat kemarahan mencuat di pelipisnya.

"Sebenarnya sih, tidak ada. Hanya untuk pembanding saja. Baiklah. Pegang kertas ini," ujar Kakashi seraya menyerahkan selembar kecil potongan kertas.

"Alirkan cakramu pada kertas itu. Untuk memperlajari perubahan jenis cakra, terlebih dahulu, kita harus mengetahui jenis cakra-mu yang satu lagi," lanjut Kakashi.

"Yang satu lagi?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Semua keturunan Uchiha memiliki jenis cakra api. Normalnya, tiap orang memiliki lebih dari satu jenis cakra. Karena kau pasti akan sangat mudah menguasai cakra jenis api, maka, aku akan mengajarkanmu jutsu untuk jenis cakra-mu yang satu lagi," terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Mengalirkan cakra pada kertas ini? Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kertas itu terbuat dari pohon khusus yang hidup dengan meghisap cakra. Kita akan mengetahui jenis cakra kita dengan mengalirkan cakra pada kertas itu. Misalnya begini," terang Naruto seraya mengambil satu kertas dari tangan Kakashi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi mengalirkan cakranya pada kertas di genggamannya. Tiba-tiba, kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Terbelah?" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau terbelah menjadi dua bagian seperti ini, itu berarti jenis cakra-mu adalah 'Angin'. Kalau 'Api' kertasnya akan terbakar. Kalau 'Air' kertas akan basah. Kalau 'Tanah' kertas akan hancur. Kalau petir seperti Kakashi-_san_, kertas akan mengkerut," terang Naruto.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi mengalirkan cakranya pada kerta di tangannya.

"Heah!"

Zrekk!

"Petir," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat kertas di tangannya terlah mengkerut secara instan.

"Pertir, ya? Baiklah kalu begitu, yang akan kuajarkan padamu adalah, Chidori," sahut Kakashi tenang.

"Chi-dori?" ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Benar!" sahut Kakashi tersenyum bangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namanya pasaran sekali? _Naming sense_ pembuat jurus itu jelek sekali," ujar Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

"Kejamnya. Itu teknik _original_-ku, tahu!" sahut Kakashi tidak terima.

"Cih, ternyata benar. Seleramu itu buruk," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Sudah-sudah. Bagaimana kalau Kakashi-_san_ memperlihatkan saja jurus itu pada _Botchama_? Kurasa pandangan _Botchama_ terhadap jurus itu akan berubah setelah melihat kehebatan jurus itu," lerai Naruto menenangkan.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Perlahan, cakra mulai berkumpul di telapak tangannya dan berubah menjadi aliran listrik.

Cip! Cip! Cip! Cip!

"Jurus inilah yang akan kuajarkan padamu," ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke manatap tak percaya ke arah telapak tangan Kakashi, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Akan kuajarkan padamu. Sebentar lagi."

**Naruto POV**

"Akan kuajarkan padamu. Sebentar lagi," ujar Kakashi-_san_ pada _Botchama_.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Bermaksud untuk tidak menjadi pengganggu latihan _Botchama_. Lagipula, aku memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Baiklah! Aku juga akan berjuang!

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Menuju tempat dimana aku harus mencuci. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar latihan _Botchama_ berjalan lancar tanpa perlu ia memaksakan diri.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku.

"Kiba-_Niisan_? Sudah bangun?" sahutku.

"Yup! Terima kasih, ya! Aku jadi punya waktu tidur lebih lama," sahut Kiba-_Niisan_ tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak masalah," jawabku ikut senang.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaan kita hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Untuk Kiba-_Niisan_ tidak ada. Kau diliburkan hari ini," sahutku mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan? Ja-jangan-jangan…. Aku… dipecat?" ujarnya dengan wajah dibuat-buat agar terkesan _horror_.

Membuatku _sweatdrop_ seketika, "Bukan begitu, Kiba-_Niisan_," sahutku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hahahahaha! Bercanda! Bercanda! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidur saja lagi. Sampai nanti, Naruto," ujarnya seraya meninggalkanku dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Hahh, _senior_-ku yang satu itu. Senang sekali bercanda dan mempermainkan orang. Semoga saja _Botchama_ tidak tertular. Bisa kiamat dunia ini jika _Botchama_ memiliki sifat seperti Kiba-_Niisan_. Um? Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba merinding, ya? Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku.

* * *

**Kiba POV**

Matahari telah turun dari singasananya. Mengubah warna _orange_ kemerahan kesukaan rekanku tergeser dengan warna gelapnya malam. Lagi-lagi, aku menyusup keluar mansion. untuk menjalankan misi 'mulia' dari _Bocchan_-ku yang keras kepala.

Aku melesat cepat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Mencoba memperkecil kemungkinan tertuduh sebagai pencuri dengan berlari di bawah bayang-bayang gelap malam. Setelah beberapa berlari, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuanku, _Namikaze's mansion_.

Oke, baiklah. Mungkin aku memang pantas disebut pencuri karena aku menyusup ke dalam tanpa permisi. Membawa beberapa buku dari dalam mansion ini tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik mansion sesungguhnya. Tapi, aku juga melakukan hal ini untuk kepentingan sang pemilik mansion ini juga, 'kan? Bisa jadi hubungan timbal balik sang seimbang, bukan?

Aku menyusup melalui jendela. Menyusup melalui pintu utama hanya membuatku tersesat. Seperti waktu itu. Waktu aku pertama kali datang ke sini. Bagaikan mimpi buruk jika tersesat di mansion tua tak terurus seperti ini.

Aku memasuki ruangan dengan melompat dari ujung jendela. Dengan instan, aku sudah berada di perpustakaan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kujelajahi isi perpustakaan ini. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya. Tapi, kukatakan saja kalau sudah sebagian besar buku di sini sudah kubaca. Mustahil? Heh, tidak akan mustahil jika kau bisa menggunakan Kagebunshin.

Aku menuju sebuah rak dimana semua buku yang memenuhi rak ini belum kubaca. Kubuat lima Kagebunshin dan menyuruh mereka untuk membaca semua buku di sana. Kalau hanya tinggal satu rak ini, tiga jam pun akan selesai. Rahasia mengenai penyegelan Biju pasti ada di sini. Pasti!

Berjam-jam telah berlalu. Aku menggerakkan bahu dan leherku yang terasa pegal akibat terlalu lama membaca. Kusuruh para klonku untuk tetap membaca selama aku keluar ruangan untuk sekedar meregangkan otot dan merilekskan pandanganku. Merasa penasaran dengan lorong kecil di sampingku, aku segera saja melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya.

Lorong itu sangat sempit sampai-sampai aku harus berjalan menyamping agar bisa melewatinya. Akhirnya, aku sampai di ujung lorong itu. Tak kusangka jika ujung lorong ini memiliki ruang yang sangat luas.

Begitu terlepas dari rasa sesak karena lorong sempit laknat itu, aku langsung dihadapkan oleh pintu besar yang menjulang. Pintu itu terlihat berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain di mansion ini. Pintu itu terlihat begitu megah dengan ukiran-ukiran tak biasa. Berwarna sangat gelap. Menandakan bahwa pintu itu berasal dari kayu yang bagus.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu itu. Menggeser salah satu daun pintu itu perlahan. Aku menahan napasku. Mencoba untuk tidak bernapas. Karena, aku tahu bagaimana buruknya aroma ruangan yang sudah lama tak terurus. Apak.

Namun, semua perkiraanku meleset. Ruangan itu sama sekali tidak berbau apak seperti pikiranku. Ruangan itu berbau sangan nyaman. Seperti bau rerumputan. Wangi yang segar. Ruangan itu sangat luas. Jarang ada benda di sana. Di ruangan ini hanya ada sofa panjang berwarna _maroon_, dan sebuah meja dengan kursi besar dibelakangnya. Khas untuk ruang kerja. Terlebih lagi, yang paling membuatku berpikir kalau ruangan ini benar-benar aneh adalah,

Ruangan ini begitu bersih. Tanpa debu setitik pun.

Aneh, bukan?

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati meja. Kutengok buku yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. Buku yang terlihat biasa sepintas. Namun, jika kau memerhatikannya lebih lama, maka kau akan menemukan keindahan dari buku itu.

Aku mengangkat buku itu perlahan. Tampaknya ini adalah sebuah buku catatan milik seseorang. Namun, kenapa memilih buku dengan ukiran gambar seindah ini hanya untuk hal sederhana seperti itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang istimewa juga di dalamnya.

Kuperhatikan buku di tanganku. Buku itu terlihat sangat mengagumkan bila diterpa sinar bulan. Membuat lambang di tengah buku ini seakan bersinar terang. Buku ini berwarna Violet indah dengan lambang paku perak yang dililit oleh api berwarna biru. Aneh. Namun, indah. Ah, sudahlah. Aku kurang pintar mendeskripsikan sesuatu.

Kubuka lembaran buku ini, "Ng? Oleh… Ji-ra-i-ya? Jiraiya? Siapa?"

Kubuka lembaran berikutnya. Ternyata, buku ini adalah milik Jiraiya-_san_ yang merupakan kakek dari Naruto. Terlebih, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kakeknya adalah seorang peneliti Biju. Beliau bahkan membuat catatan rapi tentangnya. Hebat. Benar-benar tekun.

"Ichibi hingga Kyuubi? Wow, lengkapnya!"

Kubalik lembaran-lembaran itu dengan tergesa, "Ng… Kyuubi…. Kyuubi… Kyu- ah! Ini dia!"

Aku mulai membaca paragraph demi paragraph yang tertera di sana.

/_Kyuubi (Siluman Rubah Berekor Sembilan)_

_Kyuubi, Siluman paling kuat dan mengerikan dari siluman-siluman yang lain diseluruh dunia ini. Berdasarkan pengamatan dan penelitianku selama bertahun-tahun, tak ada cara untuk melepaskan Kyuubi dari seorang wadah tanpa membunuh sang wadah._/

Hatiku mencelos. Apakah benar tidak aka nada harapan lagi? Apa benar kami harus membunuh Naruto? Tunggu, Kiba! Kau tak boleh menyerah dulu. Masih banyak paragraph yang belum kau baca. Masih ada kemungkinan, 'kan? Ayo, jangan menyerah dulu!

Kembali, kubaca isi buku itu.

/_T__ak ada satu hal pun yang dapat mengalahkan sang iblis. Hal ini memang menguntungkan sang wadah. Akan tetapi, Kyuubi tak hanya menumpang dalam tubuh sang wadah sebagai inangnya. Lambat laun, tubuh dan pikiran sang wadahpun mulai di ambil alihnya. Jika seluruh emosi dan pikiran sang wadah sudah dalam kendali sang iblis, tubuh sang wadah akan hancur. Jika itu terjadi, kita harus segera mencarikan inang baru untuk sang iblis_./

Ck, aku sudah tahu! Penjelasannya bertele-tele sekali? Cih!

/_M__ungkin kita tak akan bisa menang dari sang iblis. Itu semua karena ia menganggap kita adalah musuh yanhg berusaha melenyapkannya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita jadikan ia sekutu kita? Benar. Kita tak perlu kehilangan kesadaran dan nyawa kita bahkan kita tak akan kehilangan seluruh kemampuan Kyuubi. Semua itu bisa kita dapatkan dengan cara yang sangat mudah dan menguntungkan. Menjadikan Kyuubi dipihak kita dengan kata lain teman. Dan inilah cara untuk menjinakkan Kyuubi-_/

"Ini dia!" seruku tanpa membaca kelanjutan buku itu.

Kututup buku itu dengan kera hingga menuimbulkan suara debaman yang cukup keras. Tanpa basa-basi, segera aku keluar dari ruangan itu, melepas jutsu-ku dan berlari pulang. Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu besok pagi. Dimana aku bisa membawakan kabar gembira ini untuk Naruto. Yah, terutama sih, untuk Sasu _Bocchan_.

Semoga mereka kembali tersenyum!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Angin sejuk berhembus perlahan. Menimbulkan rasa sejuk pada semua penghuni _Uchiha's mansion_. Tak ada awan di langit. Menandakan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Benar-benar menentramkan hati. Sungguh pagi yang….

"BOCCHAN….!"

Tidak tenang.

Teriakan Kiba barusan benar-benar membuat hampir seluruh penghuni mansion itu kaget. Hampir? Ya. kurangi Sasori dan Naruto dalam hitungan. Mereka sudah hafal kelakuan Kiba tiap paginya. Selain mereka berdua, tentu saja semuanya tersentak karena kaget. Tak terkecuali tuan muda mansion ini, Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah mengembangkan jutsu Chidori yang baru saja di ajarkan Kakashi padanya.

Cip! Cip!

Membuat Chidori yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya hilang tak berbekas. Dengan suara berat dan terengah, ia meneriaki Kiba, "Kiba… hahh… beraninya kau…. Rasakan ini!" seru Sasuke seraya melayangkan beberapa Shuriken pada Kiba.

Dengan sigap, Kiba melompat dan membentuk satu putaran sempurna di udara, "Aku tidak suka merasakan Shuriken, _Bocchan_. Pahit," sahut Kiba meringis.

"Kau harus memiliki sebuah berita yang sangat hebat hingga mengganggu latihanku seperti ini," ujar Sasuke mulai tenang.

"Ini," ujar Kiba seraya meletakkan sebuah buku yang kemarin malam ia temukan di Namikaze's mansion pada tangan tuan mudanya.

"Buku? Apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu adalah buku catatan penelitian seorang yang berusaha mengendalikan Biju. Buku ini dikarang oleh kakek kandung Naruto sendiri. Jiraiya-_san_," jelas Kiba dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm,"

"Dan di buku ini, tertulis lengkap mengenai cara mengendalikan Kyuubi. Menjinakkan siluman itu, agar beralih ke pihak kita dan tidak membunuh Naruto," lanjutnya.

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Ia mulai membuka lembaran buku itu dan menemuka kalimat, /_Dan inilah cara untuk menjinakkan Kyuubi-_/

Sasuke segera mengalihkan matanya pada paragraph berikutnya. Ingin segera mengetahui cara menyelamatkan Naruto. Mata _onyx_-nya beralh dengan cepat. Kiba juga tidak ingin ketinggalan. Ia melirik isi buku itu bersamaan dengan sang majikan. Bola matanya juga mengikuti deretan huruf di sana.

'Dan cara menyelamatkan Naruto dari monster itu adalah….' batin keduanya bersemangat.

/אוןדאָסאיזוויצאַמעןדעםנייַן_-_טיילדפוקס_._קודם_,_

אירמוזןאַרייַןדידימענסיעספוןדיקינסטלעךפאַנטאָם_._פארבעטןצורעדןאוןפאַרהאַנדלען_._נוצןאַסאַטאַלוועגווייַלעראיזאַפאַנטאָםמיטאַפאַרביסןטיפּ_._פּרובירןאַזויאירקענעןזייַןטראַסטידדורךאים./

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Uhm.."

"Kiba?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ya, _Bocchan_?" sahut Kiba mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau belum memeriksa semua isi buku ini?" tanyanya tetap dalam nada yang sama.

"Belum, _Bocchan_," sahutnya jujur.

"Artikan bahasa ini," perintah Sasuke meletakkan buku itu di atas tangan Kiba dan segera berbalik. Melanjutkan latihannya.

"B-baik, _Bocchan_," sahut Kiba takut-takut dan segera melarikan dirinya ke perpusatakaan. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kamus berbagai bahasa di sana.

'Menakutkan! Menakutkan! _Bocchan_ yang berwajah datar lebih menakutkan!' batinnya hampir menangis.

**.**

**.**

Dengan patuh, dimulainya mencari artian dari deretan huruf -atau apalah itu- dalam buku itu. Berpacu dengan waktu yang senantiasa terus mengejar mereka di belakang.

'Aku akan berjuang,' batin Kiba berusaha menyemangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Di saat yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda. Sasuke tengah melatih kekuatan serta jutsu-nya. Berusaha menggunakan waktu se-efektif mungkin.

'Aku takkan menyerah,' batinnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Untuk Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dan Kiba bersamaan.

Membuat orang yang bersangkutan mendengarnya. Mengembangkan senyum tipis penuh rasa terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yup! Saya minta maaf jika chapter ini pendek –sangat-. Ini semua memang disengaja untuk kepentingan chapter selanjutnya.

Nah, Saya balas review dulu.

**Lasanaru**: Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih sudah mengatakan kalau fiction ini keren. Terima kasih review Anda. Maaf chapter ini pendek. (_._)

**Zuko Minami**: Terima kasih rambling-nya, Nee! ^^ Gak nyangka Hiro bisa juga nge-angst. Hehe… Terima kasih review Neechan. Maaf chapter ini pendek. (_._)

: Terima kasih, Rii-chan. Sasuke 'kan seme. Gak enak kalau lemah mulu. ==a. Terima kasih review-nya, Rii-chan. Maaf chapter ini pendek. (_._)

**DesyFujoYaoi**: Yah, beginilah ceritanya. Jadi, ini SasuNaru dan Naruto juga cocok jadi _butler_ 'kan, Heh, Desy-chan? Terima kasih review-nya. Maaf chapter ini pendek. (_._)

**SasuNaru4ever**: Ini chapter selanjutnya. Semoga Anda suka. Terima kasih review Anda. Maaf chapter ini pendek. (_._)

Yap! Sudah semua. Oh ya, itu saya pakai bahasa Yiddish. Kenapa gak saya artiin, karena saya Cuma ngebacot gaje di sana. XD

Gak ada arti khusus. ^^

Cuma buat ngeribetin Kiba plus ngasih waktu Sasu untuk berlatih.

Terdengar teriakan putus asa Kiba dari kejauhan, "AUTHOR SIALAAANN!"

Oke, Sampai jumpa di chapter 13!

**REVIEW or FLAME, please?**


End file.
